


Miraculeux

by tiggertink08



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Minor Love Square, Multi, Poly- relationship, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), i suck at tags :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiggertink08/pseuds/tiggertink08
Summary: Model Adrien Agreste is the silent co-owner of the hottest, most exclusive exotic dance joint in town where even the clients use masks and pseudonyms to conceal their identity. There he secretly masquerades as Chat Noir on the weekends.His oft-times dance partner, M'Lady is crushing big time on him, while he has fallen for his father's newest intern, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who only sees him as a friend.





	1. Simply the Best

**Author's Note:**

> While the idea for this fic didn't come from any one source, it was greatly inspired by the following which I highly recommend:
> 
> [Blow Your Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793606) \- Emmaleewhittaker  
> [Tip and Trade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324754) \- Seasonofthegeek  
> [Work From Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278725) \- Callmecirce  
> [Idependent Catractor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274789) \- Freedom_Shamrock

A man in a dark suit approached the unassuming building that blended perfectly into the city, sliding in through a side door. His heels clicked across the tiled floor as he made his way to the elevator. Hitting the button for the uppermost floor, he pulled a black mask out of his pocket as he neared his destination, settling it over his face just as the doors slid open. 

Moving down a low lit hallway, he flashed a little black business card at the bouncer standing by the door who granted him entry.

 

_Miraculeux_

_Simply the best_

 

Tucking the card back in his pocket, he entered the club, black and red decor dimly light by overhanging chandeliers. He found a seat near the back, having arrived too late to snag one of the coveted front tables, and was almost immediately handed his preferred drink by a scantily clad waitress. Pressing a tip into her hand, he sat back in his seat, taking a sip of his drink and waited.

The lights dimmed and a hush fell over the crowd. The show was about to begin and this was nearly everyone's favorite part of the night. The group number.

Overhead lights along the back of the stage illuminated the silhouettes of half a dozen women, draped across a hip-height bar in various poses. A trumpet sounded over the speakers, accompanied by a high hat symbol, followed by a chorus of feminine voices. 

_"The minute you walked in the joint, I could see you were a man of distinction; a real big spender. Good looking. So refined..."_

The girls began to move slowly, stretching into impressively flexible poses.

_"So let me get right to the point..."_

Right on cue, they each hit the pinnacle of their pose, immediately falling into another, stilling when they reached the first chorus.

_"Hey big spender! Speeeeend a little time with meeeee..."_

One by one, they made their way off the stage, mixing seamlessly into the crowd. Finding a target, they took a seat in their lap, leaning against them suggestively, bodies rolling as they moved with the music. Occasionally, they'd move their attention to a new target, usually the person sitting beside their current one, so as to include as much of the audience as possible. The crowd was riveted, as they always were, to the performance, but to two girls in particular. One wearing a shiny red dress, the other in red and black lingerie. The crowd favorites.

During the last chorus, they all moved smoothly back onto the stage, some sliding and rolling across, while others used theatrical walks, kicks and backbends, eventually settling back into the places they started in across the bar. Frozen in their initial poses, the one in the middle 'spoke' to the audience.

 _"How 'bout it palsy? Yeah._ " 

The ensemble sang the last word together before the lights cut off, whistles and applause rising up from the crowd. The dancers disappeared as the stage was cleared and reset for the next act, transitional music playing over the speakers. 

Marinette flicked aside the curtain, checking her mask was still in place as she moved backstage towards her partner, where he still sat stretching in the corner.

"Nice work M'Lady," Tikki, the choreographer, praised as she passed her, herding the rest of the dancers off stage. Lady Rouge who walked beside her, winked, patting her on the ass as she made her way over to her own partner. 

Feeling pleased with herself, a smirk curled her lips as she took a seat across from Chat Noir to continue her stretches to keep her muscles loose until it was their turn to perform later. He straightened from his lunge, sitting back on his ass and spreading his legs out on either side of her waist as she stretched her arms above her head. 

"You're in my way tomcat," she said, giving him a dry look.

In response, he leaned forward, rubbing his golden head against her chest like a cat begging for pets. She couldn't help but giggle as she obliged him before playfully shoving him away again. He sat back, pulling his legs back into himself and grinned at her. With his head tilted to the side, and his cat ears, he looked every inch the animal of his namesake. 

"Ready to try our new routine tonight M'Lady?" he asked, breathtaking green eyes watching her from behind a black mask.

The mask covered half of his face, only his mouth and jaw visible to her below it's edge. Even so, with his full lips, sharp jaw and perfect teeth, it wasn't hard to imagine the rest of his face was just as gorgeous. Not to mention he had the body of an Adonis, lean and muscular. She sometimes thought that she wasn't entirely sure she could handle seeing all of him. It just might kill her dead.

Ignoring the way her heart fluttered in her chest every time he said her name, she tilted her head and smirked back at him. "Are you doubting me chaton?"

"Hardly," he returned with a Chesire grin. "Just thought we might take another quick rehearsal before we hit the stage."

"Well kitty, if you need the extra practice, I'm more than happy to assist."

Chuckling, he jumped to his feet, offering her his hand and pulling her up. For a brief moment, they stood only a handbreadth apart before he released her, stepping away. Familiar disappointment washed over her as she followed him to his dressing room, which was inexplicably the largest despite the fact he only danced at the club a few nights a week. 

No matter how much she may wish differently, her relationship with Chat Noir had never progressed beyond friends and partners over the course of the nearly six months since she had begun dancing at Miraculeux. From the very moment they'd been introduced and Tikki had suggested they work together, she'd felt a connection to him, though it seemed to be one-sided as he never gave any indication of reciprocating her feelings. 

Music blared over the stereo system again as Vixen took the stage, and even though everyone had their own numbers to prepare for, it wasn't long before they had an audience of their peers as they ran through their routine one more time. Miraculeux may have technically been a strip club, but every performer was a dancer in their own right, and Tikki, a brilliant choreographer. Each routine was as much about the dancer's skill as their sex appeal.

Right from the start, M'Lady and Chat Noir had practically oozed chemistry. It was why Tikki was so insistent they work together even though they still had their own solo and group routines. They were mesmerizing to watch. M'Lady wasn't Chat Noir's only partner; there were only a handful of male dancers at the club after all. But she was certainly his favorite, and the club's patrons tended to agree.

Once confident they had their routine in hand, they lounged around Chat's dressing room, chatting and sampling the treats sent to them by admirers. Tikki didn't usually allow food back stage, but again, Chat Noir seemed to receive special treatment in this as well. Marinette could't quite wrap her head around it, but figured it must have something to do with that ridiculous charm of his. 

Eventually, Tikki stopped in the doorway to let them know they were up next, scowling briefly at the selection of chocolates they were currently working through before moving on, though they all knew her sweet tooth was screaming for a taste.

"Showtime," Chat said, throwing her a wink and popping one last truffle in his mouth as he swaggered out of the room.

A second curtain of red velvet was lowered at the front of the stage, and Marinette used the cover to take her place at the center of the stage, posing with her back to the audience. The curtain raised with the first strains of the music as she began a body roll in time with the music, her hands roaming over her body, and hair whipping around her with every flick of her head.

She turned to face the crowd when Ciara's voice filtered through the speakers.

 _"Your touch is so magic to me, the strangest things can happen..."_  

Chat Noir joined her on stage, the two of them engaging in a push and pull act before she succeeded in pushing him down into the chair at center stage.

_"Show me, show me, what's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me?..."_

Spinning around, her knees hit the floor, hands outstretched in front of her as she slid down to lie on her stomach. Rolling onto her back, she raised her legs towards the ceiling, dropping them apart into a split, crossing them back over each other and raising back to her hands and knees. 

_"All night show just you in the crowd doing tricks you've never seen."_

Jumping to her feet, hands still on the ground, she slid her hands up her body as she stood.

_"I bet that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic."_

Falling back into Chat's lap, he caught her to him, hands sliding over her torso as she arched her back, hand running through his hair and hips grinding. 

_"So let me drive my body around ya, I bet you know what I mean. Cause you know that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic."_

Marinette strut down off the stage, weaving through the audience, flirting and collecting tips while Chat displayed his solo skills. Depositing a stack of bills with the waiting stage hand that would divy their earnings up for them, she crawled back onto the stage towards her partner who was flat on his back. Reaching for her, he placed a finger under her chin and led her up to straddle his hips. 

_"Oh this is the part where we fall in love. Let's slow it down so we fall in love.... but don't stop what you're doing to me."_

Their lips just barely brushed before they were rolling to their feet for the finale which ended in a lift, Chat gripping her waist as she fell back, arms outstretched and legs hooked behind his back. The curtain fell again, and Chat pulled her up for a hug, both of them panting in each other's ear. Carrying her quickly off stage, Chat deposited her back on her feet once they were past the curtain. 

"Bien joue M'lady." Chat Noir held his arm up for their customary post performance fist bump.

"Bien joue," she said breathlessly, still reeling from that near kiss. She was amazed she'd been able to finish the routine after that, but after so much practice, it was probably all muscle memory. 

He winked, giving her that crooked grin of his. "Till next time." 

She watched him walk away in search of his next partner for the evening before she was half tackled to the ground, and half suffocated by the arms thrown around her neck. 

"That was amazing!" Lady Rouge gushed, squeezing her tight.

"Thanks," Marinette spluttered, tapping the arm crushing her windpipe. "Can't breathe."

"Sorry!" Lady Rouge released her, spinning her around to face her with a grin. "I saw you guys practicing that the other day but the actual performance was a million times better as always."

Marinette grinned back at Lady Rouge who was, in reality, her cousin Bridgette. When Marinette had been struggling to make ends meet after finishing design school, Bridgette had let her in on how she made extra cash on the weekends to support her own artistic proclivities. Taking Marinette out for a night of dancing, she had introduced her to Tikki as a sort of audition. After seeing her dance, Tikki immediately agreed to take her on, insisting she could be one of the best at the club, which had proven true not long after.

Marinette had since found an internship with the famed Gabriel Fashions, but the pay was barely enough to cover rent, and the income she earned at the club kept her more than comfortable so she stayed on, though she now only worked weekends as well, her internship keeping her too busy during the week. A couple dancers had been bumped to week nights to accommodate her, though neither girl had minded having her weekends free again. 

"Rouge!" Tikki called from across the room. "You're up girl."

"Oh, excuse me. Gotta go dance for Mchottie." She blew Marinette a kiss as she turned as sashayed onto stage. 

Marinette snorted, watching from behind the curtain as Bridgette worked the crowd with her Marilyn Monroe like charm, catching the attention of a certain blonde bartender. Felix froze in the act of shaking a martini, momentarily mesmerized before shaking himself out of it when Wildfire elbowed him in the ribs with a snicker. Even from a distance, and wearing a mask, Marinette could tell he was blushing furiously as he ducked his head, strands of pale blonde hair falling from his ponytail into his face.

It was so obvious he was as attracted to Bridgette as she was to him, it blew everyone's mind that he continued to deny it. Marinette hoped he would eventually pull his head out of his ass and do something about it. If she couldn't have Chat, at least one of them deserved to have the one they wanted.


	2. So close, yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the first chapter was entirely from Marinette's perspective and while this chapter starts from her's again, I wanted to give a bit of background to Adrien's character and introduce some other fan favorites, though there's no dancing in this chapter. Sorry =)
> 
> Also, random notes here: Straz is the name of a theatre here locally, and Enemers is the tentative title of one of my original works. Still not sold on it, but it made for a convenient movie name in this case lol

"So, who's the cutie?"

Marinette looked up from the lunch sack in her hand to her friend Alya, who was licking her lips. Following her line of sight, she frowned. "Who, Adrien?"

Alya rolled her eyes, looking exasperated. "No genius. Everyone with a pulse in this city knows who Adrien Agreste is. I met his friend. The photographer." She nodded to the tall, dark man standing next to Adrien, who was holding up his camera as they reviewed the shots that had just been taken. 

"Oh, that's Nino," she said with a little laugh. She watched as her friend bit her lip, eyeing him up and down. 

Fitted jeans, high tops, headphones and backwards ball cap. Now that she thought about it, Nino's casual hip-hop style was right up Alya's alley. She couldn't believe she hadn't realized it before. "Want me to introduce you?" she said with a smirk.

Next thing she knew, Alya had a hand on her back, pushing her ahead of her as she marched right over to the guys. They looked up, with eyebrows raised in question when they stopped before them.

"Uh, hey guys," Marinette greeted with an awkward chuckle. She grimaced when Alya poked her impatiently in her side. "Adrien, Nino, this is my friend-"

"Alya Cesaire," she said, holding her hand out to Nino with a smile. He took it, looking slightly startled.

"Nino Lahiffe," he replied automatically as she shook his hand, eyeing him suggestively. Nino blushed scarlet.

Adrien and Marinette shared an amused look before recognition lit his eyes. "Wait, Alya Cesaire? As in the Ladyblog?"

After university, Alya had returned home to take a job with a local newspaper. Bored with the fluff pieces she was constantly assigned, she created a blog to catalogue her minor investigations into local scandals. After single handedly breaking a major story that none of the local papers had caught wind of yet, she'd made a name for herself. After that, people began writing in to the blog, giving Alya tips and suggestions of other cases to look into. Apparently, Adrien Agreste was one of her many followers.

"One and the same," she preened, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Wow. You've done some great work. I love your blog."

"Well, thank you M Agreste. I'm flattered." Not a hint of a blush touched Alya's face as she lapped up the praise.

He grinned back at her. "So, what brings you to our set today? Not investigating anyone here I hope?"

"Oh, no, no." She held up her hands as if to say 'see, they're clean.' 

"I just stopped by to drop off Mar's lunch that she forgot at home. And to make sure that she actually eats it," she turned a stern look on Marinette before returning back to the boys. "She has a bad habit of getting caught up in her work and forgetting to feed herself."

Marinette rolled her eyes dramatically. "Yes, thank you mom," she drawled.

"Don't you sass me little lady. There'll be trouble waiting when you get home." She wagged a finger at her playfully. 

At the bemused expression on the boy's faces, Marinette explained. "Alya's my roommate."

"And her best friend."

"Yeah..." 

An awkward pause followed while Alya continued eyeing Nino who blushed and fidgeted. Adrien and Marinette fought back laughter at their friends behavior.

"Anyways," Alya said finally. "I should leave you to your lunch. I'll see you later tonight. Speaking of... Marinette and I are going to the movies tonight. You boys should join us."

"Oh, we wouldn't want to intrude on girl's night," Adrien said, blushing slightly as he darted glances at Marinette.

"Nonsense," Alya waved a hand dismissively. "Mari and I live together. Every night in girl's night. A bit of company would be nice." She winked at Nino, who's mouth was now hanging slightly open. He hadn't said a word since introducing himself.

Adrien, who was still trying not to laugh at his friend, replied for them. "Well, in that case, we'd love to. Right Nino?"

He nudged his friend with his elbow and he managed to stutter out a reply. "Y-yeah. Totally."

"Great! I'll let Mar give you the details. I should get back to work. See ya later." With another wink and a salute, she turned and sauntered off. 

Smiling at Nino's awestruck face as he watched her friend walk away, Marinette turned to Adrien. "Sorry if she made either of you uncomfortable. She can come on a little strong sometimes."

"Not at all," Adrien assured her with a smile. "I'm sure it's what makes her such a fantastic investigator. It was a pleasure."

"You don't have to come tonight. Especially if you have other plans."

"Nonsense. We've got no other plans tonight. Right Nino?" He nudged his friend again who nodded vigorously. 

"Ok," she smiled. "Well, meet us at Straz around 7 then?"

"We'll be there."

"Right. Well, I'm gonna go eat." She held up her lunch, backing away slowly. "Catch you later."

Before turning away, she caught Adrien grinning and slapping his friend on the back. Nino let out a breath, his face caught somewhere between relieved confusion, and flattered delight.

_This should be interesting._

 

 

"So," Alya began as they got ready to head out later that night. "Tell me about Nino."

"Uh, well, he's a nice guy. Sweet, funny. I've technically known him since I was like 11."

"What?! And you never introduced us?"

"Well, I don't actually know him that well. We went to school together, but we were never really friends. I only got reacquainted with him recently when I started at Gabriel."

"Went to school with him? I don't remember him. I definitely would've remembered him."

"No. He changed schools when his family moved to another part of the city. I think it was just before you started at Francois DuPont. So you wouldn't remember him."

"Aw, man. You're telling me, if I had transferred earlier, I might have met the love of my life when I was 14?"

"Love of your life?" Marinette let out an incredulous chuckle. "You only just met him a few hours ago and he barely said four words to you. Two of which were his name."

"Yeah," she said dreamily. "But they were the hottest four words I've ever heard."

Marinette shook her head, smiling fondly at her best friend. "You're nuts."

_This should be very interesting._

* * *

"You ready for this man?" Adrien nudges Nino as they approach the square outside of the theatre. His friend had been beside himself earlier in the day when he first met Marinette's feisty friend. Adrien had never seen Nino act like that around a woman in the almost two years that he had known him.

They'd met when Felix had dragged him out to an art show with him where Nino's photos were among those on display. They'd struck up a conversation and an instant friendship was formed. Adrien eventually used his influence to get Nino into Gabriel. Fashion photography wasn't his favorite thing to do, but they got to work together and it paid the bills while he pursued his real passions in his free time.

Eventually, they had also brought Nino on to DJ at the club a few nights a week. Tikki had been insistent they hire him after she heard a few of his mixes, and often worked with him to create custom mixes for her performances. Adrien had been reluctant at first, not wanting to bring another outsider in on his secret, but Tikki was persistent and Plagg was inevitably cajoled into convincing Adrien. He never could deny his girl anything. 

"Yeah." An undercurrent of excitement ran through him now, his earlier nervousness long gone. 

"You sure? You seemed a bit tongue tied this afternoon?" Adrien teased.

"Whatever dude. I'm pretty sure Alya is the hottest girl I've ever met. Mari was right, she's a bit intense, I wasn't prepared, but I've got it under control now."

Adrien grinned. "Alright Romeo. Let's see what you got. Here they come now." Nino's gaze whipped in the direction Adrien nodded and both men took a moment to admire the girls approaching them.

Marinette looked as stunning as ever, all big, baby blues, and smooth skin. Her raven dark hair for once was down, pulled half back and tied off with a ribbon. Usually when he saw her at work she had it pulled up out of her face in ponytails, buns, braids, even pigtails. It was nice to see it hanging long and silky down her back, while still pulled enough back to show off her pretty features. She was giggling about something with Alya, neither girl yet aware of the men watching them approach or the affect they were having on them. 

"Hello boys," Alya greeted with a flirty wave when she finally noticed them. "So glad you could join us."

Adrien felt warmth touch his cheeks as Marinette smiled up at him. He knew they were nearly the same age, but she always looked so young and innocent, he often felt she didn't belong in his world, with all it's sordid secrets. Not that it stopped him from wanting her. He'd been attracted to her from the first moment she stumbled onto the set of one of his photoshoots, knocking over a lighting rig and tripping one of the set managers into the buffet table. 

"Hey pretty lady," Nino returned with a crooked smile.

"Oh, he speaks. I was wondering if that pretty mouth of yours could do anything more than gape."

"It can do a lot more than baby." Nino winked and waggled his eyebrows.

Alya bared her teeth in a kitten like growl and shivered. "Mmm. You give demonstrations?"

Marinette cleared her throat pointedly pulling a not at all apologetic smile from Alya. 

"So," Adrien interjected. "What movie are we seeing?"

Marinette cringed slightly. "Enemers."

"Enemers?"

"Enemies to lovers... it's kind of a chick flick. Sorry, should've warned you earlier."

"Eh. As long as I get to sit next to this one for the next two hours, I couldn't care less what we were seeing," Nino shrugged.

Alya grinned, taking his arm and dragging him inside towards the ticket counter. "Well, come on then hot stuff. Tickets and popcorn are on you."

Adrien chuckled. "I guess we should follow them. Make sure they don't get into any trouble."

"Good luck with that," Marinette smiled, turning to follow them. Adrien trailed along beside her, wishing he was comfortable enough to touch her like Alya had done so easily with Nino.

They waited in line, finally reaching the counter and Marinette held out a 20 note. "One for Enemers please."

"Make that two," Adrien cut in, gently pushing her hand aside and sliding his card through the window.

"But-"

"My treat," he winked. Marinette frowned slightly, looking unsure, and he conceded. "You can get snacks?"

"Ok!" she perked up immediately, turning away towards the concession line as Adrien swallowed a sigh.

It seemed there was little chance of him being allowed to pretend they were on a date, unlike their friends. The young man behind the counter seemed to agree, giving him a sympathetic smile as he handed back Adrien's card and their tickets. Alya and Nino stood next to the concession, holding a large soda and massive bag of popcorn between them, as Marinette finished paying for their snacks. She walked over a second later holding two drinks and two small popcorns. No sharing... Damn. 

Swallowing his disappointment, he smiled and thanked her and the group headed to their designated theatre, choosing seats near the front as the rest of the theatre was already pretty full. Adrien gritted his teeth, attempting to hold back his jealousy as Nino and Alya cozied up to each other, whispering and giggling through the previews while Marinette say beside him quietly munching on her popcorn and keeping a respectful distance between them.

He'd tried to let her know he was interested in her. Hell, every time she was on set he flirted with her, but she hardly seemed to notice him. Adrien wasn't stupid, he'd been around enough to know that many women found him attractive, and even more were simply interested in him for his money and status. He was used to a certain amount of attention from women in general. The fact that she didn't seem fazed by who he was was simultaneously refreshing and annoying. Not that he wanted her to be interested in him for those things, but it would've been nice for the woman he was attracted to to be just as attracted to him.

Afterwards, Adrien was pretty sure Marinette was the only one in their party that would be able to recall much of the film. Nino and Alya had been more interested in each other, and between them and Marinette's adorable reactions, Adrien had been thoroughly distracted. Adrien again walked beside Marinette as they exited the theatre, hands in his pockets while their friends followed behind them, hanging on to each other and exchanging flirty banter. 

Once outside, they all turned to each other. 

"So," Nino said. "Did you ladie's have any other plans? I dunno about you, but I'm starving."

"Me too," Alya agreed, sliding Marinette a significant look that Adrien clearly understood.

Again he felt a stab of disappointment as Marinette begged off, claiming she was tired. Nino then shot Adrien the same look and he gave a similar excuse. "Yeah, I'll just grab something at home. Early morning."

"Ok," Alya smiled, looking pleased. "Well, you two be careful going home."

"Have a good time," Marinette said, hugging her friend. Adrien swore he heard her tell her to 'behave' before pulling away. 

They waved them off as they strolled arm and arm down the street and Adrien turned to Marinette. He asked where she lived, and finding the address close to his own apartment offered to walk her home. She accepted and they strolled along making polite conversation until Adrien wanted to bang his head against a wall. When she finally disappeared through the door to her building, he scrunched his eyes shut, leaning his head against the door frame with a heavy sigh. After a moment, he pushed away from the door and made his way home.

His face had been plastered across the city for so long now that, for the most part, he was rarely disturbed when he was out in public. Now and then though, the odd fan, usually a tourist, would stop him for a photo or an autograph. Thankfully, tonight he remained undisturbed, aside from the occasional nod or smile of acknowledgment. He was glad for the lack of attention, with the mood he was in.

 _Marinette_.

He'd been pining for that girl for months now, and she still seemed completely oblivious. Or perhaps she wasn't, and her lack of notice was her subtle way of saying she wasn't interested?

His musings were interrupted by a dark figure emerging from a car as he neared his building. Adrien's steps faltered for a second before resuming in earnest, trying to reach his door before he was accosted.

"Adrien."

He stopped walking with a sigh, and turned a cold stare on the intruder. "Father."

"It's getting late where have you been?"

Adrien grit his teeth, it wasn't quite ten o'clock yet. Early still in his mind. "Out."

"Why are you walking? You should've called your driver."

"I didn't go far."

"It's dangerous to be walking the city at night. You should've-"

"Was there a reason for this visit? Or did you just come to scold me like a child? In case you've forgotten, I don't live by your rules anymore."

Gabriel's features hardened at the reminder. "Yes, I'm well aware of that." 

For a moment they simply stared at each other before Adrien gave his father a look that said 'get on with it or get gone.'

"Are you still... _dancing_ at that club _._ "

Again, Adrien's jaw worked as he clenched his teeth together. _That club_ was the project of him, his brother and one of his oldest friends. It had been his way of finally escaping his father's iron grip on his life. " _Yes._ "

"Not tonight?"

"Obviously not."

"Tomorrow night?"

Adrien's hands fisted at his sides as he tried to control the urge to shake his father's reason for being here out of him already. He had just wanted to go upstairs, vent his frustrated feelings to Fe and crawl in bed. Now he felt like he needed a drink.

They had an agreement. Adrien didn't spill his father's dirty secrets, and in return, Adrien was allowed to live his life so long as he was discreet and his activities didn't interfere with his obligations to his contract with Gabriel. Tikki scheduled Adrien to perform at the club only when he had no other obligations. If there was something he was meant to be doing tomorrow night, it was news to him. 

When Adrien glared at his father instead of responding, Gabriel sighed. "I had hoped you might come to dinner."

"And Felix?"

"Well," Gabriel cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably. "I was also expecting some- guests."

  _Ah_. So not a family dinner so much as another opportunity to try and pimp his son out to potential business partners. Well, the son he admitted to anyway. 

Without a word, Adrien spun on his heel and marched up the steps to his building, ignoring his father who called after him. Storming through the lobby, he opted to take the stairs rather than the elevator. He needed to work off some of the negative energy flowing through him right now. 

His relationship with his father had never really been a good one, but after learning about his father's affair with an old secretary, things had become even more strained between them. The affair had been a few years before he was born, but while Gabriel had still been with Adrien's mother Emelie. The union had resulted in his older half-brother Felix, whom Gabriel barely acknowledged in private, let alone publicly. 

After that secret was uncovered, a whole closet full of skeletons were soon revealed, and it hadn't taken Adrien long to find a way out from under his father's thumb. He hadn't been able to escape entirely, he still had a contract with the company that would likely last until he was too old to continue modeling, but he was happy with the freedom he had been able to wrangle for himself. If only it didn't come with continued run-ins with his father. 

He blew through the door of the apartment he shared with his brother, slamming it behind him. Felix, who was still lounging in the living room reading a book, didn't even glance up. "Rough night?"

Adrien tossed his keys on the small table in the entry way and headed straight for the wet bar in the corner of the kitchen. "Just had a little chat with _father_ downstairs."

That got Felix's attention. His eyes snapped up from his book, though he made no move to close it. "And?"

"I think he expected me to attend a business dinner with him tomorrow night. I don't know, I didn't let him finish."

Felix hummed and returned his attention to his book. 

"You want one?" Adrien asked, holding up the bottle of scotch in his hand. In response, Felix raised the glass of wine beside him. "Suit yourself," he grumbled, adding an extra pour to his own glass before downing half of it and flopping onto the couch across from his brother.

"How was the movie?"

"I wouldn't know. I couldn't concentrate with Nino and his new girl acting like teenagers the whole time."

"Not to mention the lovely Miss Marinette." Felix raised a brow, about the greatest amount of amusement he ever showed.

"Ugh." Adrien groaned, dragging. hand over his face and downing the rest of his glass. "I don't know what to do anymore Fe. It's like she doesn't see me."

"A new concept for you I'm sure."

"Well it's not like you're doing much better," he snapped. "How long are you going to pine over Lady Rouge from afar before you finally do something about it?"

Felix's grip on his book tightened and his lips thinned but he didn't say a word.

"That's what I thought. At least I'm trying."

He never had understood his brother's reluctance to make a move with the pretty dancer. Ever since she had started at the club nearly a year ago, the two had been mooning over each other. Yet, while she had made her interest obvious, Felix still seemed to be in denial.

His brother's continued silence was infuriating in his current mood, so rather than continuing to poke at him like he normally might, he chose to leave it be. He didn't have the energy for a fight tonight. "I'm going to bed."

"Good night."

Dropping his glass in the sink, Adrien made his way to his bedroom, stripping down as soon as he stepped through the door and slipped under the sheets. As soon as he closed his eyes, visions of big blue eyes, and pouty pink lips swirled in his mind until he finally drifted off to sleep.

 


	3. Work it hard like it's your pro-fess-ion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dance Inspos:
> 
> American Woman - Lenny Kravitz:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yQihTK9gII  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U74Gc_CFvxg  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Azn7qDfO-G8
> 
> Work Bitch - Britney Spears  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKtC1t-gwjk  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pt8VYOfr8To
> 
> To be honest, I expected a lot better choreography for the Britney number, I was a bit disappointed. That being said, I still liked the official video so most of the inspiration for that number came from the video.

A symbol, a bass drum and an electrical guitar sounded through the clubs speakers playing the opening chords of a rock song. A pretty redhead with mile long legs strutted out on stage wearing daisy dukes, knee-high suede boots and a cowboy hat. A red flannel top was unbuttoned and tied at her navel, a sequin bikini top peaking out from underneath, barely containing her rather impressive cleavage. Each step and swivel of her hips matched the beat of the bass drum. On the opening words of the song, she threw her hands up over her head, stretching towards the sky, before throwing them back, her body arching as she fell to her knees.

_"American woman... stay away from me-eee..."_

Her body rolled, sitting up on her knees and back down again, one hand sliding down her stomach, the other through her hair and tipping her hat forward over one eye. 

Miraculeux was debuting it's newest addition, Dallas, and the crowd was lapping it up as she rolled and pranced around the stage licking her cherry red lips. A metal chair sat on the side of the stage which she used at one point, pretending to ride a bull, her hat held over her head in one hand while her wild red curls whipped around. 

By the time she'd blown a kiss at the crowd and strutted back off stage, she had an sizable stack of bank notes in her hat and a stage hand followed behind her with even more. Tikki smacked her ass as she passed, earning her a "whoop" from Dallas and a chuckle from the male dancers who watched her every move like hungry dogs. 

Vixen followed her on stage, performing an aerial dance to M.I.A.'s  _Bad Girls_. The clubs stage was a veritable playground of poles, ropes, and cross bars. All manner of exotic dance forms were performed on that stage, including belly dancing. The variety was one of the things that made the club so popular among the more discerning citizens of Paris. It wasn't your average strip joint. The performances were top notch and the dancers were exquisite. 

Vixen sauntered back stage with ones and fives tucked into various parts of her costume, and the stage lights lowered for a brief intermission to allow the club's patrons an opportunity to grab a drink without missing any of the show. 

When the house lights fell again, a single spotlight shown in the middle of the stage, illuminating a single figure with long dark hair, wearing a glittering black and silver low cut leotard, matching mask and thigh-high spiked boots. They slowly rocked from foot to foot, shoulders shimmying with the little electronic sounds of the song. Slowly, the spotlight expanded, encompassing more dancers in similar black leotards, masks and boots. Each one joined in the choreography as the light touched them as though coming to life.

 _"You want a hot body? You want a_ _Bugatti? You want a Maserati? You better work bitch."_

On the word work, the dancer's hands hit the floor, feet sliding out to a split, heads whipping up towards the crowd in a flurry of hair. 

 _"You want a_ _Lamborghini?"_

They slid up to their knees.

" _Sip martinis?"_

Hands popped under chins, dragging up the side of the jaw as the head tilted to the side. 

_"Look hot in a bikini? You better work bitch."_

Hands splayed across chest and stomach, dragging over skin as backs arched and head rolled. 

" _You wanna live fancy? Live in a big mansion? Party in France? You better work bitch."_

With each question, arms slid into a new pose before hitting the ground again as the formation shot to it's feet, slowly rolling up to standing. During the chorus, the choreography was sharp and precise. During the rest of the song, the girls moved slowly and sexually, playing with various props that invoked BDSM imagery. Floggers, riding crops, collar and leash, etc.

The number ended, as usual with a provacative end pose before the lights cut and the crowd cheered. Chat Noir emerged, mic in hand and wearing his characteristic, feline grin.

"Those of you who come here often know that we're big fans of birthdays here at Miraculeux." The crowd cheered loudly. "Tonight, we have a very special birthday to celebrate and the honor goes to one of our own."

Again the crowd cheered. "What do you say? Let's bring our birthday boy up. Come on Felix!" Chat called, as Felix froze behind the bar, a deer in headlights look on his face. 

 

After a moment, he recovered slightly, his head shaking frantically as Wildfire pulled him from behind the bar and on stage. For such a small thing, she was surprisingly strong. Chat dragged a chair to the center of the stage and sat the still shocked Felix in it, holding him in place with a hand to his shoulder.

 

"Let's do this," he called, as Rihanna's _Birthday Cake_ came over the speakers and the girls started filing out from behind the curtain. Chat retreated to the corner of the stage, watching from behind the curtain as the girls shimmied and danced around his red faced brother.

 

Dallas kept him distracted, dancing in front of him while M'Lady and Mystique produced silk handkerchiefs, tying his wrists to either side of the chair, and wrapping another over his eyes. As soon as he realized what they were doing, he began to struggle but M'Lady laid a hand on his shoulder, bending to whisper something in his ear before patting his shoulder and strutting off stage as the song transitioned to Jeremiah's _Birthday Sex_. 

 

The rest of the girls cleared off stage and the crowd about lost it when Lady Rouge walked up on stage, dancing for the crowd. 

 

_"It's your birthday so I know you want to ri-i-ide out. Even if we only go to my-yi-yi house."_

 

As Jeremiah began singing, she sidled up behind Felix, sliding her hands over his shoulders, down his chest and stomach, sprawling out over his thighs. The crowd whistled and cat called as Felix visibly stiffened.

 

Returning to standing, Lady Rouge stepped to his side, kicking one leg out and swinging it over to straddle his lap. Leaning forward into his chest, Chat saw her tongue dart out, flicking Felix's earlobe. One of her hands slid up into his hair, ruffling his ponytail, before she yanked his head back abruptly, making him yelp. 

 

_"Feels good, but I know you want to cry-yi-yi out."_

 

Leaning back, she slid her free hand down his chest, wrapping his tie around her wrist, tugging lightly as she rolled her hips. By now the entire crew was watching from backstage, every single dancer smothering their laughter with a hand over their mouth.

 

Beside him, he heard M'Lady snort when Felix's hands fisted around the leg of the chair, knuckles turning white. 

 

Lady Rouge, moved her hands down his arms, untying the restraints on his wrists with one smooth tug before guiding his hands to her knees, up her thighs , planting them on her hips.

 

_"Tell me where you want your gift... Girl you know I-I-I. Girl you know I-I-I."_

 

Grabbing onto the vest he wore over his dress shirt for support, Lady Rouge leaned back, swinging her upper body around from one side to the other while the crowd continued to cheer. 

 

_"Don't need candles and cake, just need your body to make-"_

 

Sitting up again, she reached behind his head, tugging off the blindfold with a flourish.

 

_"Birthday sex, birthday sex. It's the best day of the year."_

 

Felix blinked several times as the blindfold was removed before freezing when he recognized Lady Rouge in his lap, winking at him with a seductive grin. When his eyes widened and his mouth popped open, the entire backstage exploded in laughter, quickly rushing away from the curtain so they weren't heard by the crowd.

 

The song continued for another minute, cut down thanks to Nino's brilliant editing. Presumably, Lady Rouge continued to dance for a shell shocked Felix before the song ended and he was dragged back off stage by Wildfire, but no one backstage saw it, all of them too busy laughing. 

 

When Lady Rouge sauntered backstage again carrying a stack of bills and smirking proudly, she was greeted by numerous high fives and fist bumps.

 

"Right on girl!" Tikki cheered, grabbing her face and kissing her in her enthusiasm, much to her fiancé, Plagg's, amusement. "That was even better than I thought it would be. I wish I had gotten it on camera."

 

"Seriously," Mystique agreed, hugging her, followed b M'Lady. "If he was ignorant of your interest before, there's no way he is now."

 

Peaking around the curtains again, Chat was highly amused to find his brother drying glasses behind the bar with a dazed expression and red lipstick smeared across the side of his cheek while Wildfire shook her head at him. 

* * *

There were still a few more numbers left before the close of the show but the entire building seemed to be recharged after that particular number and the night ended on a high note as the last of the patrons filed out and the dancers moved from back stage to the bar to welcome their newest addition.

Dallas flopped onto a barstool between M'Lady and Lady Rouge, breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God it's over," she drawled in a British accent that was quite the opposite of the southern drawl she had been using the remainder of the evening.

"Don't get me wrong, I love performing, but I'm bloody knackered." She pulled a cigarette from her purse and lit it up, chuckling when she noticed several people double take, rearing back slightly at the change in her voice.

"You're not American?" M'Lady blurted.

She shrugged, blowing a cloud of smoke. "My father was from Texas. My mother met him on holiday in America. I was raised in London, but the accent helps me get into character."

Felix, who was still working behind the bar, snorted quietly as he lay down a beer in front of her, and vodka cranberries in front of the women on either side of her. He blushed furiously when Lady Rouge winked at him, before moving down the bar to continue mixing drinks for the remaining dancers. 

"Well done tonight ladies," Chat greeted, joining the group. He hadn't been needed to dance tonight, but had still been working the floor, watching the show. "The birthday show was as spectacular as promised and that Britney number was hot as hell Tikki. Nice job."

Tikki grinned, saluting him from her perch in Plagg's lap. Plagg smiled proudly, nuzzling into her neck. The duo managed the club,Tikki handling the front of house, between the bar and dancers, while Plagg handled the back office functions, including screening and approving clients. 

"Oh, Plagg!" M'Lady called to him. "Remind me later, I wanted to speak with you about something."

When he looked worried, she laughed and reassured him. "Nothing serious, I promise. I just wanted to ask a favor."

"Sure thing. Come find me in a minute."

Once there was a drink in everyone's hand, Tikki made a quick cheers to a successful debut night, as was tradition, and then everyone relaxed, enjoying their one drink on the house and mingling. A one sided competition popped up between Dallas and the club's other recent acquisition, Vixen. Ever since she had started, Vixen had been attempting to steal the spotlight from every dancer on the club's roster. 

Tonight, she was attempting to gain attention by telling stories that were barely believable, including having once dated Jagged Stone and performing at Prince Ali's birthday party. 

"I once even gave Adrien Agreste a private dance."

Marinette listened to her, along with the rest of the room, with a skeptical frown and was startled when Chat Noir suddenly began sputtering into his drink beside her. 

"Are you alright?!" she cried, patting him gently on the back until he stopped coughing.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good." he waved her off. 

"Is everyone actually buying this shit?" he asked quietly causing Bridgette to snort into her glass and Marinette to roll her eyes. 

"No. Most of us have learned to just smile and nod along. She's a good dancer but she's full of shit." 

"Good," he sighed, looking oddly relieved.

"Well done again with the birthday dance tonight Rouge," he said, changing the subject. Marinette grinned, her gaze darting to Felix who was watching Bridgette from the other end of the bar with a dark look in his ice blue eyes. "If he still doesn't man up after that, I'll personally give him a kick in the ass."

Chat had been team 'Brilix" as she had dubbed it, from the get go. It was clear Chat and Felix were close, though no one knew why. The two men were like night and day. A few had wondered if they were perhaps related, wince they were both tall, statuesque blondes, but when one saw them side by side, it was easier to see the differences. Felix's hair was so light, it almost appeared silver, while Chat's was like spun gold. Felix's eyes were a light blue, while Chat's were a brilliant green, and while Felix was so pale he almost looked like a vampire, Chat practically looked like he lived in the sun.

"Thanks Chat, hopefully that won't be necessary though. I'd say he better make a move, but let's face it, it's been six months now and I'm still hanging around for him." Bridgette smiled in a self-deprecating way that made Marinette want to hug her. Instead, she settled for squeezing her hand before ordering them another round of drinks on her.

Eventually the club emptied out as sleepy dancers drug themselves home in the early hours of the morning. Marinette took the opportunity to pull Plagg and Tikki aside to ask for the aforementioned favor.

"I know this is kind of an unusual request, but a good friend of mine from lycée is getting married next month and I was hoping that for her bachelorette party in a few weeks, I could bring her and a few girls here for the evening?"

"Oh, well of course," Plagg said with a shrug. "If you can vouch for them they're welcome, just let me know when you're coming and I'll make sure the boys let you all through."

"Thanks, but that's actually only half of the favor." she gave him an apologetic smile, turning her attention to Tikki. 

"I was hoping that since it's a bachelorette party, we could have a lady's night type show. Like a male review."

They both stared at her for a moment before a slow grin spread over Tikki's face. "I'm so down with that. What do you think mon coeur?" 

Plagg looked slightly uncomfortable. "That's not really my area. I mean I'll have to run it by the owners, make sure they're ok with it, but if Tikki can swing it and it doesn't cut into any of our normally heavy business nights, I don't see why not?"

Tikki grinned and clapped her hands excitedly, bouncing in her seat. "We can do it on a Thursday or Wednesday, that way it's before the weekend. We may need to bring one or two more male dancers on, but I think we might be able to swing it with those we already have. If it's popular enough, we could even lady's night once a month or something."

Marinette smiled at her enthusiasm. "Oh, by the way, none of the girls except one knows I dance here so I'm going to do my best to make myself look different even though I'll be wearing a mask still, hopefully no one with recognize me."

"This is going to be so much fun!" Tikki practically leapt from her chair, hurrying back stage.

"Where you going sugar?" Plagg called after her.

"To start planning! I have so many ideas!"

Marinette chuckled as her bright red, pixie cut disappeared behind the curtain. "I guess that means we're a go?"

Plagg sighed. "Like I said, I gotta run it by the owners still, but yeah. It's probably a go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering, Wildfire is in fact Alix, and Mystique is Allegra from PV. I'm not sure if their real names will ever actually be mentioned but they'll likely keep recurring so I figured I'd throw that out there. And of course, Vixen in Lila. Still deciding if she'll actually be a bigger problem than just the pain in the ass liar she is. We'll see.
> 
> Unfortunately, this will likely go on a brief hiatus along with my other two stories, As Time Goes On and Just My Luck, as I'll be spending my free time preparing for the CPA Exam which I'm taking in late February. No promises though, because if I get inspiration for another chapter, I'll probably still write it lol. We'll see.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one, and stay tuned!


	4. Bad For Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miraculeux gets a shake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was actually sitting partially finished in my drafts since the hiatus began, but after spending the last several days in the hospital (no worries, I'm perfectly fine now!) I had plenty time to think and binge-read some fan fiction and decided to give you guys another chapter. Yay!
> 
> Dance Inspo:
> 
> Me & U - Cassie  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKaaTKlvDe4  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9HuU138vwPM  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVJ5gsLeCSM  
> I love the choreography in all of these videos, but once again, I was most heavily inspired by the actual video.
> 
> Te Robare - Prince Royce  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZF9SGGmdNpk  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_-pO4GUtJY  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YU7z7oTDf2c  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QeGxi7l4Dcw

_Buzz_

Marinette groaned as her phone vibrated across her nightstand, pulling her from the pleasant dream she was having of her and Chat Noir and a tube of whipped cream. She blindly reached out from where she was buried under the covers, hand slapping over the night stand until she found her phone and pulled it under the covers. 

"Hello," she rasped into the receiver wondering who dared to disturb her on her day off.

"Marinette?!" Tikki's chipper voice sounded on the other end.

"What?"

"Hey girl, I'm sorry to bother you so early, I know this is normally your day off but I need a favor. Vixen called in for tonight, some shit about a dance party with Clara Nightingale? Anyways, I really need someone to cover for her tonight and you're the only one I know that can pick up choreography quick enough."

Marinette was silent for a moment as Tikki's words sunk in to her sleep added brain. "Choreography? Can't I just use my own routines?"

"Normally, I'd say yes, but this particular crowd likes Vixen's style, so I need someone who can do it just as well. Better even."

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut. It was so hard for her to say no to anyone that asked for help. A fault she had been teased for by Alya for for many years. "You at the studio already? When do you need me in?"

"You're an angel. And yeah, as soon as you can get here would be great. You're gunna need time to get acquainted with your new partner."

That caught her attention. "New partner?"

"Yeah. I know you normally work with Chat, but Vixen usually dances with Viper. He's better suited to her style."

Marinette grumbled incoherently. She hated the thought of dancing with anyone ofter than her kitty, but she'd been thinking for some time that she needed some space from him if she was ever going to get over her hopeless crush. Perhaps a new partner was exactly what she needed. "Fine. Give me.... half an hour."

"You've got twenty minutes," Tikki chirped before ending the call.

Groaning, Marinette rolled over, swiping the covers from over her head, and winced at the light pouring in from her window. Slowly, she dragged herself out of bed and stumbled to her closet, pulling on a pair of joggers and a loose crop-top before sliding on a pair of trainers. Tossing socks, her mask, and a pair of heeled booties in a bag, she pulled a cap over her bedhead and threw on a pair of sunglasses.

Alya staled when she emerged from her bedroom. "Woah, didn't expect to see you this morning."

It took Marinette a moment to register that Alya was wearing an oversized shirt, rather than her usual pjs. She paused for a moment, frowning at her roommate before she heard a toilet flush down the hall and saw Nino appear a moment later, clad only in boxers. "Oh, hey Mari. A bit early for you isn't it?"

"Er... yeah. Just headed to the- gym. My friend Tikki called and wanted me to go with her this morning. You know, moral support or whatever," she shrugged, stumbling through her excuse. She knew Alya would be able to read between the lines and understand she was headed to the studio to practice.

Nino's brows raised when she said the name Tikki, but he didn't comment beyond a chuckle and a "have fun."

She nodded at Nino, fairly swooning when Alya handed her a thermos full of coffee at the door. "Have I mentioned, you're the best roomie ever?"

"Once or twice, but it never hurts to hear it again," Alya winked, kissing her on the cheek and swatting her ass as she shoved her out the door. "See you later!"

 

Exactly twenty eight minutes after her phone call with Tikki, Marinette slumped through the door of Tikki's dance studio. 

"Good morning sunshine!" her irritatingly cheerful friend greeted her. "Hurry up and get changed, we've got a lot of ground to cover."

Marinette grunted in response, downing the last of her coffee as she moved to the changing room at the back of the studio. After exchanging her sneakers for heels, and pulling her hair into a messy bun, she slipped a mask over her face and returned to the dance floor, feeling much more awake now that the caffeine was kicking in. A tall, slim-built man with wile blue hair and wiry muscles was stretching next to Tikki when she returned. He glanced up when she laid her bag down in the corner, bright, tourquise eyes peering back at her behind a plain black mask. 

Marinette's steps faltered for a second, caught off guard by his dazzling eyes. He smiled, a dimple indenting his cheeks on either side of his face and her eyes involuntarily slid down his frame, catching on the tattoos that covered his arms. Her heart rate increased when she noticed the rips in his jeans, the chipped black polish on his nails and the earrings her wore. He noticed her wandering gaze and his smile turned just a little bit teasing.

_Damn he's cute._

Tikki cleared her throat, drawing both of their attention. "Viper, meet M'Lady. M'Lady, Viper. Now that introductions are out of the way, let's get to work. You've got at least three routines to learn by tonight." She clapped her hands sharply. Class was in session.

* * *

Chat sauntered through the crowd, flirting and taking drink orders as he went. He wasn't technically on the schedule for tonight, but the function he was meant to be attending for the evening had been cancelled, and Nino was apparently spending the night with Alya again, so here he was. He smirked to himself at the though of his friend and the lioness that was Alya Cesaire. The two had hit it off right from the get go, and Nino had swaggered into Adrien and Felix's apartment the morning after their little movie outing, still wearing his clothes from the previous night. He swore nothing happened between them that first night, they'd simply stayed out late, talking, but ever since, the two had been nearly inseparable. 

He was happy for his friend, but it would've been easier to be happy for him, if his relationship with Alya also equated to more time for him with her roommate. 

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as the lights lowered again, signaling the start of another routine. M'Lady was supposed to be filling in for Vixen tonight, and he had partially come in tonight to see and support her. 

The opening beats of the song began as a figure in joggers, high tops and a hoodie stepped out on stage. When she reached center stage, her legs popped out in a wide stance, hips circling and swiveling to the beat. 

" _You've been waiting so long, I'm here to answer your call. I know that I shouldn't have kept you waiting at all. I've been so busy but I've been thinking 'bout, what I wanna do with you..."_

In one smooth motion, she reached up, pulling down the hood of her jacket, revealing a mass of dark curls, covered in a dark ball cap, while the other hand pulled down the zipper of the jacket as she slowly strut down center stage.

" _I know them other guys, they've been talking 'bout, the way I do what I do. They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true..."_

She continued, winding and grinding with the beat, M'Lady moving in a way that was much more hip-hop and provocative than she normally would, but was right up Vixen, and the night's crowd's, alley.

" _But it's me and you- now. I've been waiting. Think I wanna make that move- now. Baby tell if you like it..."_

On a spin, she pulled off her jacket, flinging it aside. Taking wide, low steps, side to side, she jumped up, her feet sliding together, her arms reaching for the ceiling as her hips moved towards the ground, circling. A series of sharp, popping movements followed, the muscles in her abdomen on full display between her bikini top and low slung pants. A dancer he recognized as Viper stepped up behind her suddenly, taking her by the waist as they leaned in opposite directions, looking at each other. 

Chat watched for a moment, temporarily mesmerized as they moved in perfect synchronicity. He knew he was often paired with M'Lady for their undeniable chemistry; they moved like two halves of a whole. Her connection with Viper was completely different. They moved as if they were an extension of each other rather than two separate people. Their chemistry was raw and intimately emotional where as the chemistry between himself and M'Lady was explosive and passionate. There was such an undercurrent of sexual tension between the two that Chat was sure he could've watched them do the hokey pokey and would be just as turned on. 

Judging by the crowd's reaction when she seamlessly pulled the cap off her head and placed it on Viper's while rolling their bodies together, they agreed. Even without speaking to Tikki, Chat knew he'd just lost his favorite dance partner. 

* * *

 At the end of the night, the entire crew was buzzing, no one ready to go home, despite the lateness of the hour. Someone, Mystique he was sure, suggested they hit up the Spanish club on the block, and they all moved there together. After a quick round of drinks at the bar, they were all drawn to the dance floor, as the rhythmic beats of Spanish guitars and bongos compelled them all to move.

Chat stood at the bar next to Felix, swaying gently from side to side as he watched his fellow dancers move about the floor. M'Lady, who had changed from the sweats she was wearing during the show into curve hugging leggings and a tank, was pulled out onto the floor by one of the clubs patrons, who lead her into the simple four step beat of a bachata. Chat watched her move effortlessly with the music, despite her partners slight ineptitude, and when he disconnected from her for a spin, one of Miraculeux's dancer's took the opportunity to step in. The two moved together, much more in step with each other, and he watched on in amusement as she was passed from partner to partner before she ended up in Viper's arms near the end of the song.

Once again, the two moved together in such perfect harmony, it made Chat ache for something he couldn't name. 

" _Te robaré esta noche. Ohhh. Te besaré esta noche, serás mía esta noche."_

Viper tangled his fingers trough M'Lady's hair, pulling so her back arched into a dip, winging her around in a semicircle before pulling her back up into his chest. There was hardly any space between them as they moved together, that same raw intimacy, Chat had seen earlier on stage, now present off stage. As the song wound down, Chat caught Viper's eye over his parter shoulder and silently saluted him, conceding his defeat. As much as he loved dancing with her, it was clear to him she was better suited for someone else and he was content to step aside. 

* * *

 

M'Lady, drunk on the couple of drinks she'd already had, and the giddiness of the dance, missed the exchange entirely. She'd been swept off her feet by Viper from the minute they'd met. He was so different from her chaton. Much more mellow and relaxed, but every bit as smooth, with a smile that could make any grown woman weak in the knees. All week, ever since the birthday surprise, she'd watched Bridgette get closer and closer to Felix, while she remained firmly in Chat's friend zone. She was tired of being on the outside. 

Viper's attention was as flattering as it was tempting, and it hadn't taken much for her to say yes, when he invited her back to his place after their sizzling dance at the latin club. Since his place was closer, they found themselves stumbling through his door in the early hours of the morning, ripping each other clothes off, but leaving their masks firmly in place as they fell into bed together.

It had been so long since Marinette had been with anyone, it hadn't taken much bring her to ecstasy and as she lay in Viper's inked up arms, he stroked her soft skin, revealing the crush he'd been harboring for her since the first time he had seen her. She was a little surprised, considering she'd never even noticed the man before that morning in the studio. Flattered, but unable to honestly return his sentiment, she instead pulled his mouth down to hers. It wasn't long before that intense energy that had been running between them all day took over, her body naturally wrapping itself around his as they fit together in one of the most passion filled nights Marinette had ever had with a man.

 

The smell of coffee and bacon woke her in the later hours of the morning. Pulling herself out of bed, she threw on the first clothes she found which happened to be her leggings and Viper's t-shirt, and made her way to the kitchen. Viper's naked back was turned to her as he worked at the stove, and she took a moment to admire the muscles and ink covering his shoulders. She'd discovered last night that a good portion of his upper body was covered in tattoos though she hadn't had a chance to study any of them. Now she could see that they mostly appeared to be music themed. 

Glancing around the small living area of his apartment, she saw a collection of CDs and records, a Jagged Stone poster, collection of guitar pics in a display case and an electric guitar propped against the wall next to an open case that held a gorgeous acoustic that looked familiar. "You play guitar?" 

He spun around as if startled, not having heard her enter the room and grinned. "Yeah, since I was teenager. I still hope to play professionally someday."

"Luka?!" The name left her in a strangled yelp.

He was no longer wearing his mask from the night before and Marinette had immediately recognized him as her friend Juleka's older brother. How she hadn't realized it before, she had no idea.

He chuckled, sitting a mug of coffee in front of her. "Morning Mari. I'm a little hurt to know you didn't recognize me before," he teased. "I would have recognized those blue eyes anywhere."

She scooped up the steaming mug on reflex, but continued to gape at him as he turned back to the stove and plated up their breakfast. 

* * *

 

Two heads whipped in her direction as she abruptly shut the door to the apartment and slumped against the door. She was meant to be back at the studio this afternoon to rehearse with Chat Noir and had come home for a quick shower and change of clothes, but she was still reeling from the mornings revelations. Once she'd gotten over her initial shock, she and Luka had barely been able to finish their breakfast while keeping their hands off each other. Now that she was home, it was hitting her again.

"Luka," she whimpered. "Viper, is Luka."

She heard Alya choke on her drink. "You're kidding?"

Mari shook her head disbelievingly, still not noticing Nino sitting on the couch, watching the exchange with interest. "How did you find that out? Wait-" her roommate looked her up and down again, realizing she was still wearing the previous nights makeup and looking a little disheveled. That combined with the fact Mari had entered through the front door rather than her bedroom door.... "You didn't."

"I did."

"Oh my god!" Alya set her cup down with a thud as she bent over laughing. "Girl! Only you would go home with a mystery man only for him to turn out to be your crush from your school days."

"I know!" Marinette groaned, hanging her head as she pushed off the door and moved to slump in the arm chair across from Alya. Only then did she realize they had company. 

"Oh.... Hello again Nino," she giggled as his cheeks stained slightly red but he smirked back at her. "Sorry, to come crashing in talking about girl stuff, I didn't realize you'd  _still_ be here." She looked pointedly at her roommate who smiled wickedly, winking. 

"Yeah..." Nino cleared his throat, setting down his cup. "I should probably go and give you two some privacy. I think I've been here long enough. Besides, I just remembered I meant to stop by a friends this afternoon."

Alya pouted, as he leaned over to kiss her before excusing himself, waving goodbye to the two ladies. As soon as he was gone, Alya snatched a drink for both of them, before excitedly reclaiming her seat. "Tell me everything."

 

Nino left Alya and Marinette's apartment, practically hightailing it across town. When he reached his destination, he knocked until the door opened, revealing an unimpressed Felix. Brushing past him, Nino found Adrien dressed in sweats, and swinging his bag over his shoulder as he prepared to head to the studio for rehearsal.

"Hey man," Adrien grinned before noting the strange expression on Nino's face. He wasn't sure how to describe it but it was somewhere between sympathetic and amused. "What's up?"

"Dude... you have a Marinette problem."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao. Sorry, not sorry. Ya'll who've read my other fics, know I love me some Lukanette. Honestly, I could just about ship Luka with anyone because he's such a god damn sweetheart, but Lukanette and Lukagami are my favorites, though I admit, I am partial to Lukadrinette, and the Lukagami/Adrinette love square.... we'll see what happens.
> 
> Rough translations: "Te robaré esta noche. Ohhh. Te besaré esta noche, serás mía esta noche." = "I'll steal you tonight. I'll kiss you tonight, you'll be mine tonight."


	5. Baby I'mma be your motivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long hiatus guys! I know some of you have been waiting for an update on this and now that my creative juices are flowing again I expect more updates to follow soon.

Adrien did his best to ignore the irrational jealousy simmering in his chest as he stood on set, waiting for Marinette to finish repairing the seam he'd accidentally ripped in his shirt. After his brief conversation with Nino before rehearsal the other day, he hadn't been able to stop imagining her with this-  _Luka_ character. Nino seemed to think it was one of the guys at Miraculeux, but wouldn't say which one or why. 

His mind conjured up unwanted images of this mysterious man using the same seductive moves he used at the club on Marinette and hated himself both for thinking of it to begin with and for being so jealous. It wasn't as though she'd ever given him any hope before. She'd always kept a respectful distance between the two of them, holding him at arms length. He respected it, but he still wasn't a fan. 

He had, however, taken some small satisfaction in the way she'd blushed and stared at his stomach when he took his shirt off for her to mend. His father was debuting a new line of casual, street wear geared towards 'everyday men' as Gabriel put it. Thus he'd spent the day in skin tight shirts, button downs and jeans, posing in the midst of doing 'everyday men' things like chopping wood and strolling down the street. Though who actually chopped wood anymore he didn't know. Let alone who would be doing it while wearing Gabriel Fashion's expensive t-shirts. But alas...

He'd gotten a little aggressive with the axe however, using the excuse for a bit of stress relief, and had torn the seam in one of his sleeves. All the women on set had giggled at the idea that his biceps were big enough to do such a thing, and then practically swooned when he'd tugged the shirt off over his head to hand to a blushing Mari who hadn't been quite able to meet his eyes. Meanwhile, Nino stood by looking mildly amused.

"So," he began after a moment of silence while she worked. "Any fun plans for this weekend?"

She glanced up at him, blushing again. "Uh, yeah. I actually have a bachelorette party this weekend."

"Oh, that sounds fun. What are you ladies getting into?"

"Well," her face was flaming at this point and it made Adrien curious what had her so flustered. "There's a, uh local-  _club_ having a ladies night. A male review."

Adrien's brows shot up, exchanging looks with Nino who looked like he was about to burst.

"Really? Where at?"

"Oh, uh... Miraculeux? I doubt you've heard of it. It's usually pretty exclusive but they're having like an exclusive event? And I happen to know one of the dancers so I was able to get us in. There's a male dancer there that's supposed to be really good. Very popular. A Chat Noir."

Nino snorted loudly, while Adrien attempted to cover the sound by clearly his throat. "R-really? That's um- s-sounds fun."

Nino snickered for a moment before interjecting. "I actually DJ there sometimes. In fact I'll be working that night, so I guess I'll be seeing you."

Marinette's eye's widened and her cheeks seemed to lose a bit of color while she and Nino shared a look Adrien couldn't interpret. Nino nodded subtly and Marinette gulped, and Adrien was thoroughly confused. 

"Alya will be there too," she said.

"I know," Nino grinned. "She told me. You wearing a mask and all too?"

"Uh yeah. We're all going with an animal theme. The bride is a doe, Alya's a fox, one of the other girls is a bunny, and I'm a- mouse."

"Cute." Nino winked at Adrien who mentally filed the information away for that weekend. Maybe, if he could easily identify her in the crowd, he could run into her as Chat Noir.

"Mlle Dupain-Cheng!" Gabriel snapped from the sidelines making all of them jump. "Do you have that seam fixed or not? We need to wrap up this session sometime today if you please."

Marinette paled, quickly finishing her stitches and snipping the thread. She tossed the shirt back at Adrien, smacking him in the face as she scampered off 'stage'. "Here you go! Sorry!" In her rush to get out of the way, she tripped over one of the light cords. Her arms pinwheeled wildly and Adrien lunged forward to catch her but she righted herself before he could reach her and disappeared behind a rack of clothes to hide. "I'm ok!"

"Adrien, if you're done flirting with the  _intern_ can we get back to it?" Gabriel snapped his fingers and the crew sprang into action, helping Adrien back into his shirt and touching up his face and hair before the camera started clicking again. 

He suffered through another two hours of unnatural poses and barked directions before his father finally called it a day. Nino met up with him after he'd changed back into his own clothes, slapping him on the shoulder with a grin. "So Mari's gonna be at Ladies Night eh?"

Adrien tried and failed not to smirk at the thought of her watching him on stage, cheering along with the rest of his fans. "Apparently. And apparently she's a fan of Chat Noir."

Nino narrowed his eyes. 

"What? She doesn't seem to like Adrien very much, but perhaps she'll like Chat Noir better."

His friend looked like he wasn't sure if he should smile or scold him. "Are you sure that's a good idea? What about Luka? It's probably safe to assume he'll be there too."

"Who says they're actually a thing? You made it sound like it was just a fling," Adrien shrugged nonchalantly though his stomach rolled a bit at the thought of Marinette spending the night with another guy.

"Maybe," Nino said slowly. "Just- tread carefully."

* * *

"Oh my god. Alya! Why didn't you tell me Nino DJ'd at Miraculeux? That seems like pertinent information!"

"Sorry girl. I didn't want it to be awkward between you two if you knew he'd seen you strip. You guys work together outside of the club too. I'm guessing though he's figured it out now?"

"Uh, yeah." Marinette slumped back in her seat on the couch, covering her face with her hands. "Ugh, so embarrassing."

"Sorry," Alya winced. "Was he cool about it at least?"

"Yeah... I guess. He was definitely teasing me a bit for it though. In front of Adrien no less."

"Wait, Adrien knows too?"

"No, but I had mentioned our plans for the bachelorette party in front of both of them and that's when Nino said he DJ'd there sometimes and I realized he knew. He didn't say anything outright, but still."

"Sorry girl. It's not so bad though. I mean, I'm sure if you figured out who any of the other dancers there are it'd pry be shocking for like a second, then you'd get over it. You all have your reasons for being there."

"I guess," she sighed. "I'm still not happy you didn't warn me."

* * *

 

Chat sulked across the room backstage as he watched M'Lady warming up with Viper. The pair were all smiles, chatting and laughing and getting a bit handsy with each other as they stretched. He felt a slight pang of jealousy as he watched, missing their own pre-show routine they used to do together. 

His new partner, Vixen, still hadn't bothered to show up yet, though there was a commotion at the door a second later as she waltzed in, heading straight for him. She winked and blew kisses at a few other dancers, male and female, before greeting him with an overly friendly kiss. It had barely been a week since they'd started dancing together but he was already contemplating begging Tikki to find her a new partner. 

Vixen was the epitome of a diva; condescending and demanding, putting in the minimal effort and mostly relying on her looks and talent to get her by. The crowds seemed to like them well enough together, but not as much as they had when he danced with M'Lady or even M'Lady and Viper. A fact that seemed to irk Vixen, who no doubt expected to steal some of M'Lady's fans now that she was partnered with Chat who was an undeniable crowd favorite. 

Whenever they were in a room with anyone else she hang all over him, flirting and giggling and batting her lashes, but as soon as they were alone, she practically acted like he didn't exist. Apparently he wasn't important enough for someone who allegedly spent her time with people like Clara Nightingale and Jagged Stone. 

M'Lady and Viper had taken the stage before them tonight and when he and Vixen later received a less enthusiastic applause following their performance to Kelly Rowland's  _Motivation_ , she had stormed off to the dressing rooms, leaving him happily behind. The new redhead, Dallas, walked past him rolling her eyes and muttering under her breath in her native London accent. "Bitch."

By the time the end of the night came, Chat wasn't much in the mood to stay behind to have a drink with the rest of the dancers just to watch M'Lady, Viper, Felix and Lady Rouge getting cozy together. Instead, he waved goodnight to everyone and made his way home, daydreaming about when he would get to see Marinette that weekend. He smiled, imagining the outfit she'd put together to go with her mouse mask and fell asleep dreaming about a tantalizing game of cat and mouse.

* * *

Bridgette practically threw herself onto a stool at the bar at the end of the night, smiling gratefully when Felix dropped an ice cold Cosmo in front of her. She took a long sip, enjoying the tart flavor before swallowing and letting the vodka warm her belly. "Mmm. Felix, you are a _master_. This is the best cosmo I've ever had."

"Glad I can please my lady," he said in a low voice before continuing to mix drinks for the rest of their coworkers. He'd been a lot more relaxed around her since the birthday incident; flirtatious even. Not that she was complaining. Night after night, she could feel them getting closer and knew it wouldn't be long before they took their relationship, whatever it was currently, to a more intimate level.

"Rough day?" her cousin asked as she slid onto the stool next to her.

"Ugh." she rolled her eyes and took another sip. "Remember that asshole client I told you about a couple months ago?"

"The one who criticized every one of your paintings and then commissioned a piece for himself?"

"That's the one.  _Felix Giroux_. The bastard." She briefly marveled at the fact that such an unpleasant man shared the same name with someone as sweet as her Felix. Of course, Felix wasn't actually his real name. No one at the club used their real names. She'd thought about asking a few times, but decided that, for now at least, she was better off not knowing. 

"He came by the studio again today." 

"And? Did he say anything about the painting you did for him?"

"Ha! Yeah. It was finished and delivered to him almost two weeks ago. He came in to make his last payment and said it was 'simplistic in execution but very....  _passionate_ ' his words exactly."

"What? What does that even mean?"

"I have no idea but just the way he said it set my teeth on edge and I've been in a mood ever since."

"I can see that," Mari laughed as her new partner came over to join them. She raised a brow at the way his arm wound familiarly around her waist and looked around for Chat Noir, who appeared to have gone home for the evening. 

"Well, drink up and forget about that jerk," Mari said, placing her fingers under Bridgette's glass and lifting it to her lips. "Perhaps Felix can make you feel better huh?" she winked, smirking as she waved Felix over before hopping off her stool and dragging Viper with her to the door. "Night night!"

Bridgette scoffed at her cousin's matchmaking attempts but downed the last of her drink before turning back to Felix with a smile.  He smiled back nodding at her glass. "Another?"

"If you don't mind good sir."

"As you wish."

They spent the rest of the evening chatting quietly between him making drinks for the rest of the crew, and she even stuck around to keep him company while he finished cleaning and closing up the bar for the night. When he was done, he offered her his arm and walked her to her car, lingering by the door and fiddling with his keys instead of leaving for his own vehicle. 

On impulse, she reached for his tie, bring his lips down to hers and thrusting her fingers into his hair, disrupting his sleek ponytail. He froze for one stunned moment before moaning into her mouth and pinning her to the side of her car with his body. For a few delicious moments, they explored each others mouths before coming up for air. As she took a few deep breaths, returning oxygen to her brain and calming her heart rate slightly, Felix blinked several times, swaying slightly. 

"W- Th-I-" He cleared his throat after a few false starts and tried again. "Thanks."

Bridgette laughed delightedly, giving him another quick peck and wiping the lipstick from the side of his mouth. "You're welcome."

A dopey, adorable grin overtook his face, making his ice blue eyes twinkle and momentarily stealing her breath. 

"I should go," she said finally, placing a hand gently on his chest.

"Yeah. Right." He stepped back a bit to give her some space but made no move to leave. 

Bridgette grinned, giving him a light push. "Good night Felix."

"Good night my lady," he said with a slight bow as he backed away, still grinning. 

She watched him finally turn and walk to his car, letting out a breathy laugh before getting into her own car. She wiggled excitedly in her seat for a moment, holding in a squeal before starting the ignition and heading home.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek! Ok guys, hold on cuz next chapter is going to be the big Ladie's Night event and it's gonna be doozy. I'm planning for a lot of things to happen so be ready!


	6. Oh yes it’s ladies night and the feeling’s right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow. This turned into a monster. I had to cut the chapter I had in half, so this part of the story will continue in the next chapter. 
> 
> I’ve been waiting to write this chapter and these dance scenes pretty much since the conception of the whole idea for this fic and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did!
> 
> I put the playlist/dance inspo in the end notes FYI. For your listening/viewing pleasure 😉

Marinette slipped into the back entrance of the club and into Tikki's office. Outside, in the lounge, her friends had gathered around a special reserved table in front of center stage. 

She hadn't entered with them, having previously told them she would be arriving late owing to the need to complete some project at work. In actuality, Tikki and Plagg had agreed to allow this little event of hers if she, in return, agreed to perform in the opening number. After that, she would be free to join her friends.

Tikki had offered her office as a changing room so she could slip between persona's without garnering notice from neither patrons nor coworkers. Hanging up the black garment bag containing both her outfit for the opening number and for the bachelorette party, she also dropped a bag on the floor that contained her makeup bag, shoes, masks and hair tools. She had been careful to plan both looks for the evening so they would genuinely look like two different people. 

She would begin the night with her hair down, spilling around her shoulders in curls, with dark eye makeup and her signature bold, red lipstick. Her outfit for the opening number included a tuxedo leotard, red coat, fishnets,  and black t-strap heels. She'd worn the tights and leotard under her street clothes, now donning her jacket and heels before finishing the look with a top hat and red mask. 

Slipping back out of the office unnoticed, she joined her fellow dancers back stage, shortly before showtime. Viper greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, and Lady Rouge squeezed her from behind, resting her chin on M'Lady's shoulder. 

"Are you ready? This was a great idea, I hope it goes well enough for Tikki and Plagg to keep doing it."

""It'll certainly be interesting," Viper said with a crooked smile. "Though I'm not sure our regular patrons would be too happy to have their Friday's taken away from them."

"They don't have to do it every Friday obviously. Just maybe like a once a month thing?" M'Lady said.

Lady Rouge nodded in agreement. "Don't underestimate the spending power of horny, drunk women. Actually, just horny women in general." They all laughed.

"Places!" Tikki called, striding into the room. 

Beyond the curtain, they could hear the crowd growing restless. Nervous ripples of anticipation fluttered over M'Lady's skin. Going on stage always gave her a bit of a rush but this was different. This time, she knew her friends would be watching with a front row seat. They may not know it was her, but that hardly mattered. She knew. 

Slipping through the rear curtain, she took her place, alone at centerstage. Lady Rogue, Vixen and Mystique would make appearances at various points during the remainder of the evening, but the main players tonight were the male dancers. This dance was like having M'Lady introduce the key performers for the evening. Just her and the guys. 

Taking a deep breath to calm the rest of her nerves, she saw Tikki counting down to her, and struck her first pose, back half turned to the audience, head dipped, holding the rim of her hat. The curtain rose, and a spotlight shined from directly above, distorting her image to the audience so only her silhouette was visible.

A pulsing beat sounded and her muscles tensed. 

_There's only two types of people in the world._  
_The one's that entertain... and the one's that observe._

Her arm extended theatrically at the word 'entertain' then folded back in beside her face at 'observe'.

_Well, baby, I'm a put on a show kinda girl._  
_Don't like the backseat._  
_Gotta be first._

She continued switching from pose to pose, pantomiming the lyrics. 

_I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots._

Unhooking the short whip from her hip, she unfurled it at her side with a flourish.

_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot._  
_*crack*_  
_When I put on a show..._

Spreading both arms, she walked in a wide circle to face the audience while the boys emerged from backstage to uproarious applause. They all sauntered around stage before settling into poses around M'Lady, breaking into a high energy routine for the chorus.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring._  
_Just like a circus._  
_When I crack that whip *crack*, everybody gon' trip._  
_Just like a circus._  
_Don't stand there watching me, follow me. Show me what you can do._  
_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor, just like a circus._

M'Lady was suddenly sandwiched between Chat Noir and Viper, earning a round of whistles from a few of the regulars in the crowd.

_There's_ _only two types of guys out there._  
_One's that can hang with me._  
_And one's that are scared._

She wound her hands into their hair, pulling them closer, before shoving them away and brandishing her whip again. 

_So, baby, I hope that you came prepared._  
_I run a tight ship *crack*  so be-ware._

The company broke into another high energy routine for the second chorus and then slowed down for the bridge. M'Lady took turns dancing with each guy before knocking them to their knees one-by-one and stepping over their backs to reach the bar running overhead. Hooking a leg over the bar, she pulled herself up for a brief pose before dropping into he waiting arms of Viper and it was time for the chorus one last time.

The number ended with the guys crowded around her, again in centerstage, hat flipped up to cover her face. The audience erupted, perfectly primed and ready for the evening while the dancers disappeared behind the curtain. M'Lady pushed her way backstage as fast as she could, already shedding her hat and coat. 

"Ok," she said to Tikki. "I did my number. I gotta go." Tikki nodded.

"Good luck guys!" she called to the rest of her coworkers who were already getting ready to step on stage for their second number. 

"You're not staying?" Chat asked with a slight pout.

"Sorry, I've got somewhere to be."

"But wasn't this whole thing your idea?"

"Change of plans kitty. Have fun!"

Viper caught up to her in the hall. "I'll come find you in the crowd in a bit yeah?" She nodded and he gave her a grin a quick peck, letting her go.

Back in Tikki's office, she got to work quickly. Running a brush through her hair and tousling her curls to make them softer, she styled them up into two messy buns, leaving a few pieces to frame her face. Using one of the face wipes in her bag, she cleaned off her stage makeup, redoing it with a much more natural look that was still appropriate for a night out, swapping her red lips for a soft pink. 

Stripping out of her costume, she changed into a grey and white strapless, a-line dress with a sweetheart neckline. A dark pink ribbon wrapped around her waist and hung down her back like a tail, and her black stage shoes were swapped for white kitten heels. A dark grey mask completed the look. She took a step back to admire herself in the full length mirror on Tikki's wall before packing up her stuff and grabbing her phone and clutch. Tikki had said she could leave her things there and get them later so she did so, and slipped back out of the office and into the lounge.

When she got to her friends table, they were all watching raptly as Peon strutted around the stage to Icona Pop's  _Emergency._ He had a graceful, yet flamboyant style that demanded attention. That and his vibrant red hair. Aside from Bridgette, and now Viper, he was the only dancer who's identity she actually knew. Nathaniel had been in her class at lycée and there was no mistaking that hair anywhere. She'd never met anyone with such brightly colored locks. 

Marinette looked around the table, checking out the rest of the girls outfits as she took a seat. Mylene had opted to paint her face up like a deer rather than wear a mask and it looked great. Alya's reddish brown hair looked great with her fox mask as expected. Rose made an adorable bunny next to Juleka dressed as a tiger. Alex had been meant to join them but she had to man the bar. Looking past Rose, she could see Wildfire's bright pink head bob about as she filled drink order. Marinette's eyes rolled as they landed on Chloe. 

She hadn't technically been invited to the party but had somehow found out where they were going and demanded she be allowed to join. She sat at the front of the table, looking like the queen bee she was in a black and yellow dress, a yellow mask partially obscuring her overly made-up face and sparkling yellow diamonds dripping from her neck and ear lobes. 

She was, however, amused to see Chloe showering bills on the stage as Peon's number finished and he gave the crowd of women directly in front of him a flirtatious smile and wink. Saluting the rest of the crowd, he sashayed off stage.

The best number up was Vixen's. She looked like a latin queen (even though she claimed to be Italian) with slicked back curls and a skimpy red dress with an asymmetrical skirt. She was accompanied by Viper and Chat Noir, both wearing tight pants and half buttoned shirts as they danced to Cardi B's  _I Like It_. Mari had to admit, they all did a great job of blending latin flavor and hip-hop moves. When Vixen tore off both of the guys shirts half way through, showcasing some truly impressive abs, and tattoos (in Viper's case at least) the crowd went nuts. 

She knew the moment Viper spotted her in the crowd, despite the lights in his face as he shot her a sexy wink while grinding his hips. Alya noticed and pretended to fan her as she play swooned. 

After their number, they moved to the floor, mixing with the crowd and earning more tips from the ladies enjoying the show while Mystique took a turn on the stage with Eros to _Work From Home_  . Eventually, Chat and Viper made their way to the table where Marinette and her friends sat. While Viper charmed the pants off the bride-to-be, Chat Noir stepped up to Alya and Marinette.

"Hello foxy lady," he winked at Alya, earning him a giggle and a play scowl.

"Down kitty. This fox is taken."

"Oof!" Chat pressed a hand to his chest, pretending to take a shot to the heart. "Well, perhaps you'd be so kind as to introduce me to your friend then?" he asked, turning his panty melting grin on Mari.

"Uh, I'm M-ma-mousinette."

Chat's lips twitched into an amused smile as he took her hand and brought it to hips. "Enchanté, Mousinette."

Marinette blushed from her roots at the way his gaze roamed over her in a  _very_ appreciative way. A way he'd never looked at M'Lady before despite her often being half naked. Her eyes went wide a moment later when Viper cleared his throat behind Chat, though he didn't seem the list bit upset. Chat scowled slightly as Viper moved in to kiss Marinette's other hand. 

"You are a vision mademoiselle. I hope you and your friends are enjoying the show?"

The other girls at the table agreed enthusiastically, enjoying the competitive display between the two men vying for Marinette's attention. Well, everyone except Chloe who sat with her arms crossed, glaring at the men for not paying  _her_ any attention. 

"We should be moving along," Chat said through clenched teeth as he clamped a hand over Viper's still bare shoulder and pulled him away. "So many ladies, so little time. Enjoy your evening ladies."

The sneaky cat pushed a grinning Viper towards another table, stealing one more kiss from Mari before joining him. "I'll see you around princess."

The girl's giggled as Marinette continued blushing, her eyes glued to Chat's retreating form. He was also still shirtless and she rather enjoyed the way his back muscles rippled as he walked. By the time the guys had disappeared backstage again, she was still reeling from the attention, though she quickly became the hero of the night as Wildfire presented the table with two bottles of champagne compliments of Viper and Chat Noir.

* * *

Chat let out another unconscious growl as he stood next to Viper, awaiting their next number.

The blue haired man turned an infuriatingly amused eyebrow on him. "You ok there chaton?"

"Fine," he snapped back.

"What's your problem?" Chat got the distinct impression the man was trying not to laugh at him. Which, of course, only irritated him off more.

"You were awfully flirty out there. Especially with that bachelorette party."

The man gave him a bemused smile. "Uh, yeah. That's kind of the job?"

"What about M'Lady? Aren't you two...  _together_ now?"

"She's my partner, yes," he said slowly. "But she works here too. She knows the drill. Believe me, she doesn't mind."

Having no good response for that, Chat sniffed and turned his attention away as they were finally called back on stage. Though he swore he heard the bastard laugh under his breath.

On stage, all the male dancer's for the night lined up. They were all now dressed in dark sweats, tanks and zip-up hoodies. As soon as the lights came on, even before the first note of the song played through the speakers, the women in the crowd went wild and despite his mood, Chat couldn't help but smirk. Because what good is a male review without Ginuwine's  _Pony?_

The routine was exactly what you would expect. Lots of grinding and suggestive hip thrusts, but with Tikki's choreographic flare. The stage was littered with bills by the end of it, and several ladies in the crowd were now proud owners of the hoodies and tanks the guys had previously been wearing. Instead of heading back stage when they were finished, they all hit the floor to mingle with the crowd for a brief intermission. 

A few of the tables Chat stopped at insisted on buying him shots, and by the time he made it back around to the table where Marinette and her friends were he was already started to feel a buzz. He was a bit miffed to find the table already surrounded by a couple of the other dancers who were happily accepting extra tips being stuffed into their waistbands. Viper was crouching at Marinette's side, their heads bent together as they spoke. The smile on her face made Chat want to punch something. Grabbing Alya's empty chair, he spun it around, plopping down backwards in it, squarely in front of her. 

"We meet again Mousinette. Did you enjoy the champagne?"

"Oh, uh, yes. Thank you. That was very generous of you both."

"Both?" Chat's gaze slid behind her, to the table, where he spotted not one, but two empty bottles. Cutting his gaze to Viper, he received a wink and a smirk. 

Chat's lip started to curl before Marinette laid a hand on his arm. Immediately he was drawn to her big blue eyes blinking at him from behind her mask. The low lights of the club shown on her hair, giving her an almost angelic glow.  _Dieu_ , she was gorgeous. 

"Now, now kitty. No need to get jealous. We're all adults here. We can play nice, share our toys. Right?"

Chat's brows shot up, as did Viper's and Marinette blushed, seeming to have realized what she'd just said. "Oh, no. I didn't-"

"My, my chérie," Viper said, grinning deviously. "I didn't know you were into that. I would have proposed it a long time ago."

"I- w-what?! Really?" Marinette's head snapped to Viper who gave her a 'why not?' look. 

"It's up to you," he shrugged. "Well, and him." He nodded in Chat's direction who looked between the two of them in confusion. 

Chat watched as Marinette bit her lip, her thighs squeezing together as she shared some kind of silent conversation with him.

They seemed awfully familiar for having just met...

And that was when it hit him. 

The dancer Nino had said Marinette had been with... was Viper. Viper was Luka.

Before he could fully process that thought, and before their conversation could go any further, the house lights dimmed again, indicating the show was about to start again. Alya scurried back over from where she had been visiting Nino in the DJ booth and Chat returned her chair to her, following Viper and the rest of the crew backstage.

* * *

The boys all scrambled to the dressing rooms to change into their suits for the next number while the DJ played a short interlude, getting the crowd back in the right mood. Then, the house light went out completely, and sound of rain could be heard. Strobe lights flashed and a thunder rumbled as the audience looked around curiously. The curtain began to rise, lowlights shining on the three ladies in trench coats, holding umbrellas. 

_Humidity's rising, barometer's getting low._  
_According to all sources... the street's the place to go._  
_'Cause tonight for the first time, just about half past ten._  
_For the first time, in history._  
_It's gonna start raining men!_

The music slowed for a moment as the guys quickly filed onto stage in trench coats and fedoras. The girls started weaving in and out between them.

_It's raining men!_  
_Hallelujah, it's raining men!_  
_Amen!_  
_Tall, blonde, dark and lean!_

One by one, Eros, Chat, Viper and Peon stepped forward, posing as the girls showed them off like Vanna White. What followed was another Magic Mike-esque number that the crowd lapped up. And just like that, the party was in full swing again. 

"Alright, alright, ladies! How you feeling tonight?" Nino shouted over the mic as the crowd screamed back at him. "Yeah! That's what we like to hear. Alright, we're going to slow things down a little here. Get a little sexier. What do you say?" Another round of screams followed.

"That's what I thought. Ok, ladies. Give it up for Miraculeux's favorite burlesque dancer, Lady Rouge!"

The crowd was worked up enough now to cheer at just about anything Nino said, but the regulars in the crowd definitely got loud when Rouge was introduced. The picking chords of an electric guitar was shortly accompanied by a tinkling piano as Lady Rouge strutted out on stage, hips and shoulders swaying sharply to the beat. For the moment, she was wrapped in a feather lined robe that fell to the floor, her bare legs peeking out with each step. 

_I am a_ _rag doll, limp in his bed._  
_A little worn out from the fun that I had._  
_But nothing's broken, just feeling open._  
_It's not like I'm thinking 'bout my wedding day._

She sashayed around stage, stopping now and then to give a shake of her hips or a little 'pop' of her foot, shooting a coy wink at the audience who were already eating out of her hand. Continuing her slow trek around the stage, she stopped when she was facing the audience again, pulling the strings on her robe and popping the top off her shoulders, showing off the top of the corset top she wore underneath. 

_Damn you put some spell on me._  
_You gotta love a woman who will do as you please._  
_So rip out my heart, throw me down like you do._  
_Stay with me, play with me, don't ever take your love away from me._  
_And I'll baby you..._

By the end of the chorus she had shed her robe completely, kicking it aside to reveal a shimmering, wine red corset over an itty bitty skirt.

_I love the way you fondle my hair._

Sticking her hands in her pin-up worthy curls, she gave them a little shake.

_And drive me crazy with your hands everywhere._

Her knees bent, slowly lowering towards the ground as she swiveled her hips, hands roaming over her body. 

_I swear I keep it._  
_Our little secret._  
_Our own little bedtime story..._

Again she turned away from the audience, holding up a finger to her ruby red lips as she looked over her shoulder. Spinning around when the chorus began again, she popped open her corset, revealing a tiny, sequined bandeau. At that point, Marinette threw a look back at the bar to find Felix who looked like he was about two seconds away from fainting. 

Near the end of the song, Lady Rouge was rolling around on the floor seductively and Felix had disappeared from behind the bar. The rest of the crowd was on the edge of their seats, practically drooling over her. There was a reason she was such a favorite among the club's members. She was utterly mesmerizing. Marinette laughed to herself, looking around at all the awestruck women. She laughed even harder when Chloe threw a giant wad of bills on stage at the end.

Mystique and Eros followed Lady Rouge with an intensely erotic dance to the slowed down version of Beyonce's  _Crazy In Love_. And another bottle of champagne appeared at their table as Chat Noir took the stage to  _Earned_ _It_ and Viper followed with a very acrobatic, and very sexy routine to  _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails, using the club's veritable jungle gym of poles and bars. Both men received uproarious applause. 

Soon enough, the night was over and the audience began to trickle out, off in search of more alcohol. Viper and Chat Noir again caught up with Marinette before she could leave, boxing her in at the table while he friends told her to catch them up and left. 

"Princess." Chat sat down on her right, again taking her hand and kissing it. He scowled when Viper moved in on her left, leaning in to purr in her ear. 

"Cherie."

"Uh... H-hi."

"Did you consider my suggestion?"

"You know about his partner right?" Chat blurted.

"M'Lady? Yeah, I know about her," Marinette said carefully.

"And you're- ok with that?" he asked with a skeptical frown.

Marinette giggled nervously. "Y-yeah. And, uh, so is she. There's no harm if everyone knows and agrees right?"

Viper gave him an 'I told you so' face.

"You're really into this _poly_ thing aren't you?" he shot at the smirking man who laughed.

"I'm certainly not opposed to it."

"Hmph. And what about you princess? Are you into it?"

"I'm... not opposed either?" she said haltingly, with a blush and shrug.

She bit her lip, peering at him curiously, while Viper gave him a purely smug look. It was now Chat's turn to blush furiously. 

"The real question, chaton," Viper said, in that low, smooth voice of his. "Is whether _you're_ ok with it. Like the lady said, it's only ok if everyone agrees."

"Uh..." Chat gulped, suddenly feeling very warm.  Was he ok it? He really didn't know. He'd never given it much thought before. It wasn't as though he'd never been hit on by a man before, just never by one he'd actually consider. He took a moment now to consider both Marinette and Viper. 

His princess it seemed, was a lot kinkier than he'd expected. The way she dressed and acted at work made her seem so...wholesome. Not that he was necessarily complaining. He'd been worried about what she would think of him if she knew what he did for fun. Given her _relationship_ with Viper, that didn't appear to be an issue with her.

Viper on the other hand... He let his eyes scan over him, assessing him in a way he'd never done before. At least not with another man. 

He took in the edgy haircut, blue tips, piercings, and tattoos. He had a lean, wiry build, brilliant turquoise eyes and lips that looked admittedly kissable-

 _Wait a minute._  

He stopped his thoughts there as another question occurred to him. Just because they were inviting him to join them, didn't necessarily mean Viper was... _interested_ in him. For all he knew, he might have just been thinking of Marinette's pleasure.

He cleared his throat, choosing his words carefully. "What kind of... _arrangement_ are you proposing exactly?"

Viper's smirk grew. "Come on Chat. Ask what you really want to ask. Don't be shy."

Chat's eyes darted around nervously. Felix and Wildfire were behind the bar still, cleaning up, and aside from a couple of staff members who were clearing the tables, they were alone. Everyone else was still back stage. 

Still, he kept his voice quiet. "I mean- are you- is this like a... tag-team?" he cringed at the term, unable to think of a better one. "Or like an actual three way?"

When Viper smiled at him, his eyes darkening, Chat blushed so hard he was almost afraid he'd melt his mask right off. "Well, chaton. That's entirely up to you. I'm game either way." He nodded to Marinette. "So long as the lady still doesn't object?"

Marinette shook her head, squirming in her seat. A beautiful flush had taken over her face and décolletage, her chest rising and falling rapidly. 

Chat almost groaned at the thought of giving her such pleasure. He would've preferred to have her all to himself, but he couldn't deny he was tempted, if not insanely nervous.

He looked again from her eager face to Viper's encouraging one and took a deep breath. "...Ok. I'm- all in."

* * *

Lady Rouge waited for Felix to finish closing down the bar, chewing her lips and pacing slightly beside his car. She hoped he'd enjoyed her solo performance tonight, and after their kiss the other night, she was sooo ready to take things to the next level. 

She spun around, assuming a relaxed pose against the hood of his car when she heard the door open. Felix was chatting with Tikki and Plagg as he walked out and reached for his mask to remove it before spotting her. 

He waved goodbye to the couple and made his way over to her, long strides eating up the distance between them. There was a hungry expression on his face and before she could say a word, he grabbed her face and crushed his lips to hers. 

Her hands clutched at his chest, latching on to the sides of his vest and holding him to her as she let him devour her mouth. He pulled back abruptly, still holding on to her. Before she could catch her breath, he was speaking.

"Come home with me," he said with a deep husky sound that made her shiver.

She didn't trust herself to speak and so just nodded and before she knew it, he was dragging her around the car and helping her into the front seat. Sliding in beside her, the engine roared to life and they were off. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! So if you haven’t already guessed, the next chapter is sex, sex, sex. Which is where this fic earns its rating. Just forewarning. It’s gonna be fun though! 
> 
> Chapter playlist:
> 
> Circus - Britney Spears  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVhJ_A8XUgc  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODTI2trQVko - some silly costumes in this one (though the ringleader is spot on) but the choreography is pretty good  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=unheFywYyc0
> 
> Emergency - Icona Pop  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9EnSqnccMyY
> 
> I Like It - Cardi B  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTlNMmZKwpA  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g6hSLZkI7GY  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFjjMnHycAs
> 
> Pony - Genuine  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHfXcv7BVXw  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CK1R7lZsgrA You already know ;)  
> Seriously, is there anything sexier than a man that can dance? lmao
> 
> It's Raining Men - Countre Black  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JbUwmpTMj60
> 
>  Ragdoll - Lucy Woodward  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=801sv9HgcfQ
> 
> Crazy In Love Remix - Beyonce  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SCaWesth9U
> 
> Earned It - The Weekend  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waU75jdUnYw
> 
> Closer - Nine Inch Nails  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HaA4zHMnwDs


	7. Ride it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who missed the warning on the last chapter. This is where the fit earns it's rating. The entire chapter is VERY explicit.  
> Then again, this has had an E rating from the beginning and your still reading so I know all y'all in the sin bin already lmao
> 
> Disclaimer over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in a row y'all. Not sure where it's all coming from, but I ain't complaining.
> 
> Ok, this one was a monster of a chapter too. And something different for me, I don't usually get this explicit. Eeek  
> I'll be honest, I struggled a bit with the Lukadrinette scene, I've never written a poly scene before. You'll have to let me know what you think.

Lady Rouge sat beside Felix, squirming slightly as she watched him drive. His eyes were intent on the road as he deftly wove in and out of traffic. She took a moment to inspect the pristine leather interior and marveled at the smooth, relatively quiet way the vehicle moved. He drove an extremely nice car for a bartender. and she often had wondered how he afforded such a thing. Perhaps he was independently wealthy and just bartended for fun?

Her curiosity grew as they pulled into the underground garage of an upscale building. Helping her climb out of the low seat, he took her hand and lead her to a private elevator. Punching a button for one of the higher floors, he pulled out his phone and had a short text exchange with someone before slipping it back in his pocket. 

When the doors opened, he silently pulled her down the hall, unlocking the door at the end. As soon as they stepped inside, he turned, pinning her to the door, and kissing her soundly. 

She moaned against his mouth, pulling out his ponytail and dragging her fingers through his long, pale blonde locks. He bit her lip with a growl, sliding his hands down to her thighs and lifting her to wrap her legs around his waist. 

They stayed that way for a moment before he pushed off the door and carried her through the darkened apartment. She didn't open her eyes to look around, but she could tell the space was large and she was impressed he managed to navigate the distance without running into anything. 

When they reached his room, he kicked the door closed behind him, stepping out of his shoes as he continued forward. Rather than setting her down on her own feet or even tossing her on the bed like some men would, he held her to him with one arm and carefully climbed up onto the middle of the bed and laid down on top of her. 

For several minutes, they were nothing but dancing tongues and wandering hands before he sat up on his knees and gazed down at her. Even in the low light, she could see his ice blue eyes were hooded and dark as they watched her. 

Reaching for the buttons on his vest, he pulled it off and tossed it behind him. Leaning up, she helped him remove his tie, setting it on the bed within arms reach... she might want that later. His shirt followed and she enjoyed his sharp inhale as she placed her hands on his chest, dragging her fingers over the flat planes of his torso. He wasn't particularly built or toned like he spent a lot of time in the gym, but he was still gorgeous.

As she continued exploring his body with her hands, his landed on her knees, sliding down her thighs and pushing up the hem of her dress. Obediently, she leaned up and raised her arms, allowing him to drag the garment up and off. 

A quiet groan escaped him as he gently pushed her back down to the bed, his hands moving reverently over, cradling her breasts and massaging them gently. She bit her lip, arching into his touch. So far it was just like she imagined, but better and she ached for more. 

Grabbing his waistband, she began fumbling with his belt buckle but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head, sinking back on top of her. She moaned when he licked at her earlobe, nipping it lightly. 

"Relax, my lady," he breathed. "I want to enjoy this. Enjoy you."

Rearranging his hold to keep both her wrists pinned with one hand, the other disappeared. A moment later, she felt the silky fabric of his tie winding around and between her wrists, securing them together. _Knew that would come in handy._

After securing the bindings, he lowered his face back to hers, so close she could feel his lips brush hers as he spoke. "Keep those there."

She nodded, and satisfied, he removed his hold, sliding his hands down her arms and behind her shoulders. His lips moved to her neck, kissing, sucking and nibbling his way to her collarbone as he unclasped her bra and slid it up to dangle from the bindings on her wrist. 

"So beautiful," he breathed, admiring her for a moment. He cupped her breasts, pressing them together and dove down, taking one nipple and then the other into his mouth. She gasped, arching her back as he suckled greedily.

He worked almost painfully slowly, lavishing attention on her nipples with his mouth before kissing and licking his way down her stomach. All the while, his hands continued to play with her breasts.

When he reached her panties, he finally moved his hands down to hook around her thighs, pulling her legs further apart and opening her to him. She blushed when he pressed his nose against the lacy fabric, inhaling deeply with a groan. 

She struggled to keep her hands above her head when he ran his tongue over her through her underwear; desperately wanting to grab hold of his hair and hold him there. His mouth closed around her clit through the fabric and her hips bucked. He chuckled, his mouth still latched onto her and she could feel the vibration against her sensitive skin. 

One hand moved to splay over her stomach, holding her still, as he pulled his mouth away with a wet sound. "Hold still my lady," he said, blue eyes peering up at her. "We're having such a lovely time, I'd hate to spoil it with a broken nose." He lightly snapped the band of her underwear with his teeth, making her whimper. 

After a little more teasing, running his tongue around the outline of her underwear until she was panting and ready to beg, he sat up, pulling them off. Her shoes had fallen off when he'd picked her up in the hallway, and once he'd freed her underwear from around her bare feet, he tucked them in his pocket, eyes locked on her the entire time.

Gently placing one ankle over his shoulder, he held the other in his hand and kissed his way back down her leg until he was right where she wanted him. Mercifully, he didn't waste anymore time teasing her, and dove right in with his tongue.

Her skin was already on fire from the attention he'd given her already, and as soon as his mouth touched her pussy, teeth scraping over her clit, stars exploded in her eyes. She cried out, her body coiling around him as her hands fisted the covers. His hands gripped her hips tightly, lapping her up as her body continued spasming, heat rushing through every inch of her.  

Her body went limp as she came down, blinking hazily down at him as he leaned back with a grin. "Do I please my lady?"

"God yes," she moaned. "But if I don't have you inside me right fucking now I'm gonna scream."

He smirked, even as he stood and reached for his belt. "I don't particularly mind your screams."

She bit her lip, watching as he let his pants drop to the floor. His thumbs hooked in the band of his boxer briefs, tugging them down his hips. She sucked in a breath when his cock sprang free, hard and ready for her. 

Her breath became unsteady again as she watched him stroke himself with one hand and reach in the drawer of his nightstand with the other, withdrawing a condom. He tore it open with his teeth and rolled it on as he rejoined her on the bed, kneeling between her legs.

"Hands," he demanded. 

She lifted her arms with a smirk, letting him untie her. "Don't want me bound anymore?"

"Not for this bit. I want to feel you hands on my back and your nails in my skin as you call my name."

_Dieu._   He was delightfully dirty. Something she hadn't expected given his usually quiet and respectful demeanor. She was loving every second of it. 

As soon as her hands were free, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to her. He kissed her back, allowing her to taste herself as he settled between her legs. She felt his cock grind against her, sliding through her wetness as he kissed her. 

Pulling back, he wiped the hair out of her eyes, watching her intently as he lined himself up and slid inside her. _"Fuck."_ He felt amazing, and she struggled to keep her eyes open, watching him as much as he did her. 

There was a sort of awed reverence in that look that touched her in a way no other lover had. She knew that, whatever this was, it meant as much to him as it did to her. Whatever happened after tonight, this moment was a sacred one. 

His movements were slow and rhythmic, gradually gaining speed as he thrust into her, coaxing out sighs and moans to match the low groans coming from him. She let her hands roam, exploring the contours of his arms and back, enjoying his wonderfully tight ass. When her hands found it, they latched up, pulling him into her, deeper and harder. He took the hint, increasing the power of his thrusts. 

He sat up on his knees slightly, hooking his arms under her knees and placing them over his shoulders. The new angle allowed him to hit even deeper and she let out a loud moan. 

"Yes! God, yes!"

His grip on her thighs was bruising, and his teeth bared as he pounded into her. "Say my name," he commanded. 

She obeyed without hesitation. "Felix!"

She could feel another orgasm building and she dug her nails into his thighs, gritting her teeth. " _Please."_

He wrapped and arm around her thighs, holding them to his chest as he reached between her legs to run his thumb over her clit. It only took a second to push her over the edge again, triggering his own orgasm as he slammed into her again and froze.

They cried out together before he released his hold on her legs. They fell numbly aside, allowing him to collapse between them, almost crushing her as he lay on her chest, breathing harshly in her ear.

After she caught her breath, she lifted her hands to his back, running her fingers along his spine, eliciting a shiver. He kissed her shoulder, then her neck and up to her lips before reluctantly pulling out of her. 

"One second," he said, kissing her again. "I'll be right back."

She lay there with her eyes closed, basking in the afterglow as she listened to him walk into the bathroom and turn on the faucet. He returned with a washcloth to clean her up, tossing it aside with their clothes and pulled her under the covers with him and tucked her into his chest. 

He removed his mask, dropping it on the night stand in front of her, cat eyes peering back at her in the darkness and wrapped her in his arms from behind. She  heard him whisper a sleepy "goodnight," and drift off to sleep. 

She stared at the mask in front of her, not daring to remove her own yet. A part of her desperately wanted to know him, and for him to know her. Another was scared that knowing would ruin the magic. So she left hers in place, closing her eyes and let sleep carry her away.

* * *

Across town, Viper lead Marinette and Chat up to his apartment, letting them both in as Marinette excused herself to the bathroom. 

After Chat had agreed to join them, Marinette proposed they get together the next night since she had a bachelorette party to get to. As soon as she said it, her phone rang. It was the bride herself telling her not to worry about joining them but making her promise to give them all details at brunch in the morning. She agreed, blushing heavily as she ended the call, and the three of them left. 

On the way over, Chat received a text from Felix that he was having 'company' over which Chat took to mean he'd finally taken Lady Rouge home. He quickly assured his brother he had plans of his own and not to worry about any noise. He'd see him in the morning. 

He now stood in Viper's living room, browsing his impressive collection of rock music and admiring his guitar. Butterfly's still wreaked havoc on his stomach, but he was doing his best to ignore them. 

A glass of  gold liquid appeared in front of him and he turned to see Viper watching him. "What is it?" he asked, taking the glass and giving it an experimental sniff.

"Tequila," he smiled. "It'll help with the nerves."

Chat nodded and tossed it back in one go. Viper chuckled as he took the glass back from him and walked into the kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of wine and three glasses, studying Chat as he uncorked it and poured. 

Shedding his mask, he handed a glass to him. "I'm Luka by the way."

"Uh-"

"Don't worry Adrien-"

Chat started at the sound of his name. 

"I know who you are, but she doesn't. I know you two work together, and I'll tell you now that if you want this or any kind of relationship with her to continue, you should tell her."

"I- I don't-"

Luka smiled sympathetically. "I don't mean right now. Just something to keep in mind. I promise I won't out you, that's your secret to tell, not mine."

Chat blew out a breath, nodding gratefully as he took a sip of wine. Already he could feel the tequila warming his blood and tried to let himself relax. 

"I take it you've never done this before?"

"That obvious?" he said with a nervous chuckle. 

Luka just smiled. 

"I take it you have?"

He shrugged. "Once or twice."

"How was your first time?" Chat asked, already feeling some of the tension seep out of him. Luka was even better looking with out his mask and despite the cool color of his eyes, he was full of a warmth that put Chat at ease. 

Luka laughed. "I was nervous as fuck. Kinda stumbled my way through it. Unfortunately, my first partner wasn't much of a teacher. He didn't do much to make me feel better. It took a while before I had another go. The second time was much better."

Chat winced, taking another gulp of wine.

"I'll do my best to help you. Just remember, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. And it's ok to ask for what you do. I may have done this before but she hasn't and this will be a new experience for all of us." He nodded towards the bathroom door where Marinette was still hiding. 

"Thanks," Chat said, already feeling a lot better. "I appreciate that. I think, for now, kissing is about as far as I wanna go."

"That's fine," Luka assured him. "No touching?"

"Well..." he let his eyes wander down Luka's body, remembering what he looked like without a shirt. "Maybe a little," he said with a wink, making Luka laugh again. It was quite a pleasant sound he had to admit. Maybe he could get used to this. 

The two men sipped their drinks, and continued to appraise each other for a few minutes. Eventually, Chat's eyes moved back to the bathroom door. Marinette still hadn't come out. Luka frowned, following his gaze. "I'm going to go check on her."

Chat watched as he picked up the third glass and knocked gently on the door. "Mari? Are you ok? Can I come in?"

The door cracked open and Luka pushed in before it slammed shut. Chat could hear hushed voices on the other side and turned back to Luka's music collection, trying not to eavesdrop.

* * *

As soon as Luka entered the bathroom, Marinette snatch the full glass out of his hands and started chugging. Luka watched with raised brows but said nothing.

"I don't think I can do this," she hissed. 

"Hey, it's ok." He set his glass down and placed his hands on her shoulders, stooping down to look her in the eye. "You don't have to."

She took a deep breath through her nose and tried not to be sick. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod."

"Mari, hey. Look at me." Luka's hands took either side of her head, holding her captive. "Breathe Cherie. You're ok. If it makes you feel better, you aren't the only one who's nervous. I am too and Chat is bloody terrified," he chuckled. 

She chugged the rest of her wine, wincing as the spicy notes burned her throat. Closing her eyes, she took a few calming breaths before looking at Luka again. "You're really ok with this?" she asked. "Sharing?"

He gave her a knowing smile. "I've known for a while now how you felt about him. To be honest, I rather fancy him too."

Her eyes widened in surprise. She had no idea Luka swung that way until tonight. They'd never really discussed it. "Really?" she squeaked.

"Really. And I'll tell you a secret," he leaned in conspiratorially. "This isn't my first time. I promise, I'm totally ok with it. But only if you are. Like you said, everyone has to agree."

Mari nodded, swallowing hard. "You're right. Of course you are."

"Just try to relax," he said, rubbing his hands soothingly up and down her arms. "I'll get you another drink if you want, give you another minute to think it through. But maybe come out of the bathroom so poor Chat knows you're ok?"

She sighed nodding again. 

"Ok. By the way, just like I told him, if the two of you want this to continue, it's probably a good idea to reveal yourselves. Doesn't have to be right now, but at some point. Sooner rather than later I'd suggest."

She gulped, paling a little. _What if he wanted out when he found out who she was? Hell, what if she wanted out when she found out who_ he _was? It could ruin their friendship… Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

She said nothing, her thoughts distracting her as she allowed Luka to pull her out of the bathroom. He set her down on the sofa and gave her another glass of wine, sitting beside her and rubbing her back.

Eventually, Chat joined them on her other side. He reached for her hand, but hesitating, waiting for her permission to touch her. "Are you ok princess?"

 She nodded, taking a sip of wine. 

"How about a little music?" Luka suggested. Both she and Chat nodded gratefully and Luka went to the stereo, turning it on. Soft rock filled the room, and instantly, everyone seemed to relax. 

By the time she finished her second glass, combined with the champagne she'd had at the club, Marinette was feeling pretty good. She wasn't drunk, just pleasantly buzzed, and as Chat also started to relax, they both felt more comfortable. 

He slowly got closer to her, starting with a brush of her hand, then a stroke of her arm, then a hand on her knee, and before she knew it, his lips were on hers. She leaned into the kiss, trying not to mentally freak out that she was finally kissing the man she'd been in love with for months. Little did she know, Chat was doing the exact same thing. Meanwhile, Luka was content to watch with an amused smile. 

"Feeling better are we?" he asked, finally interrupting them. 

Mari pulled away from Chat with an embarrassed cough. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I don't mind at all."

"I uh, think I'm ready now."

"Are you?" He leaned in, taking her hand. "You don't have to remember. I'm perfectly content to just sit her relaxing with good company all night."

"No," she sook her head. "I want to."

He studied her for a moment. "If you're sure..."

"I am."

His gaze slid past her to Chat who nodded as well. 

"Ok then. We'll take it slow." He sat back in his corner of the couch, making himself a bit more comfortable as he spread out a little more. "You two keep doing what you're doing. Get comfortable with each other. You can include me whenever you're ready."

He took a long sip of wine and then grinned devilishly. "Or I can just watch."

Both Marinette and Chat swallowed nervously, turning back to each other. They both hesitated, reaching for each other and leaning in. He tilted his head left as she went right and their noses collided like clumsy teenagers. 

Behind her she heard Luka snicker into his glass. 

"Shut up," she muttered as they tried again. This time, after a halting start, they got it right. Again, she leaned into the kiss, letting herself get lost in it. 

Chat's brushed her cheek, weaving into her hair. He held her to him as his free hand slid over her shoulder blades and down her back, wrapping around her waist. She allowed her own hands to comb through his hair and down over his chest. 

Suddenly, Chat sat up on his knees, still kissing her and slowly crawled forward, scooting her back into Luka who allowed the both of them to lay against his front. For a moment, he simply watched, before she heard his glass land on the table and felt his leg slide from underneath her to rest along her side so she was cradled between his legs. 

One hand cradled the back of Chat's head, encouraging him to deepen the kiss while the other slide along Mari's ribs, cupping her breast through her dress. Chat had been trying to hold his weight off of both of them, but at Luka's encouragement, placed his hands on other side of Luka's hips and pressed himself down onto Mari.

The sensation was new and thrilling for both of them, and they allowed their excitement to govern their movements. Mari tugged at the hem of Chat's tshirt, pulling it over his head. He held her to him as she started placing kissing across his chest and reached for the bottom of Luka's shirt, watching as he pulled it off. 

So far, Luka hadn't participated much, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he looked like he very much enjoyed being a passive participant. Suddenly, Chat was very anxious for him to join in.

He groaned as he felt Mari's tongue flick his nipple and tightened his grip on her hair. At the same time, he reached out to Luka, brushing his abs with his fingertips. He leaned forward, allowing Chat to place a shaking hand on his stomach, not moving as he let him get comfortable with touching him. 

Chat heard Mari moan, and looked down to see one of Luka's hands hiding under her skirt. Her nails scraped along Chat's lower back as she nipped his right pec and that was all it took to set him on fire. 

Through hesitating, he grabbed the back of Luka's neck and pulled him forward. Luka was more than happy to oblige, sucking on Chat's lower lip and coaxing his mouth open. 

Below them, Mari moaned as Luka's fingers worked magic, slowly dipping in an out of her. She grinding her hips back into him as she watched him kissing Chat. It was all a lot more erotic than she'd expected it be. Her dress was starting to feel oddly restricting. 

"Unzip me," she breathed in Luka's ear who broke away from Chat with a grin. 

"With pleasure Cherie." His hands move to her. back, pulling the zipper down before taking Chat's hands and guiding them to the hem of her skirt, sliding it up her thigh. He gets the idea and pulls it the rest of the way off, over her head and tossing it alongside their shirts. 

Her hair is stilled pinned up in buns, giving Luka free access to her neck. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulls her back to lay on his chest, burying his mouth in the crook of her neck while his free hand releases the strapless bra she's wearing. As her breasts fall free, Chat bends down to fondle them. 

Marinette's hands weave into both men's hair, holding them in place. Her breath coming in heavy pants and moans as they work her over. The music Luka had put on had long faded into the background, the room now filled with soft moans and sighs as three pairs of hands roam freely. 

"Perhaps," Marinette panted after several minutes. "We should- move- this- to the bedroom."

With a growl, Chat hooked an arm around her waist and lifted her in the air. She held on tightly as Luka guided them into his room where she was set back on her feet.

Immediately, she reached for both of their waistbands, fumbling (with a little help) until she had them each in hand. One mans hands played with her breasts while the other's slid over her waist and into her underwear, as she stroked them both in tandem. They all took turns kissing each other until someone's hand connected with Marinette's ass with an audible smack startling the other two.

Luka chuckled, pulling back to step out of his pants and stretch his long frame on the bed. Inclining his head, he gave them both a silent invitation to join him. Marinette moved first, laying beside him in the center of the bed. When Chat didn't immediately follow, she winked and patted the spot on her other side. 

In that moment, Chat became aware that he was now naked, not just in front of Mari, but Luka as well. He blushed, shifting uncomfortably, suddenly very self-conscious. 

"Chat?" Mari's head tilted adorably to the side as she watched him in concern. 

"You alright mate?" Luka asked. "If you're not comfortable-"

"No," Chat shook his head, quickly kicking off his pants and practically jumping in bed beside Mari in an attempt to hide himself. "Sorry, just... this is still very new to me."

"It is for me too kitty," Mari said softly, pulling him in for a kiss. 

Instantly, he relaxed, his hand skimming down her body as his erection pressed into her side. Luka again waited patiently for them to get comfortable again before being invited back into the fun. 

Blindly, Mari reached for him, her hands finding his abs and sliding down to his cock. He groaned, pushing in closer to her and pulling her nipple into his mouth. Chat tucked one of her legs between his own, grinding into hip as his hand moved between her legs. Hooking his fingers through the bottoms of her underwear, he tore them open with a flick of his wrist. 

"Sorry," he mumbled against her lips. "Hope you didn't like those too much."

Mari chuckled breathlessly, feeling Luka smile against her skin. He reached for Chat's wrist, and guided his fingers, showing him the way he'd learned she liked to be touched. She gasped, arching her back as two sets of fingers pressed into her. 

Liking this setup, she stroked both men as they continued to pleasure her, stretching and priming her for more than just their fingers. When one was kissing her, the other used his mouth on a different part of her. 

Eventually, Luka took hold on Mari's hip and rolled her on her side facing him. Then running his hand down Chat's side, he pulled him up behind her, lifting her top leg and laying it over his  legs like he positioning mannequins. Mari might have laughed out loud if it weren't also incredibly hot that he was giving Chat the first turn. 

Chat's mouth roamed her neck, his arm winding around to her neck as he ground his cock against her. He started to push in when Mari stopped him. 

"Wait, wait! Condom!"

"Mmm," Luted groaned, rolling over to pull two from the nightstand and hand one to Chat. "Sorry Cherie." 

Precautions taken, they quickly presumed. Chat's hand wound back around her throat, using it to leverage himself as he thrust into her. All three moaned, Luka still stroking himself as he watched before Mari coaxed him higher up the bed, and bringing his hips towards her face. 

Chat released his hold on her throat, instead gripping her hips as Luka gently cradled the back of her head and brought her mouth down to him. Sucking in a breath, he watched as she took him in her mouth, peering up at him with those big blue eyes. 

Chat stroked into her in a slow rhythm, stroking her clit with his fingers, careful not to jar her while she had another man's cock in her mouth. The sight of her doing that, and the way Luka watched her with a mix of lust and awe was both the dirtiest and the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Before tonight he never would have thought he'd find himself in this position, but so far, he could find no reason to regret it. 

Several pleasure filled minutes later, as Mari's body spasmed from her first climax, the men exchanged glances and wordlessly agreed to change it up. Chat pulled out of MArinette while Luka raise up on his knees, flipping Mari's boneless form around until she was on her hands and knees in front of him. Luka gave Chat a look that said 'let me show you something' and he sat up on his side to watch as Luka gently pressed her upper body down into the mattress, stroking his hands over her back and squeezing her ass before sliding into her from behind. 

She moaned into the blanket, fisting it in her hands as he moved in her with short, deep thrusts. Now and then he'd lift his hand from where it gripped her waist and slapped one ass cheek and then the other. 

Chat found himself fighting for control as her moans grew louder and louder. Until Luka suddenly grabbed her shoulders, lifting into his chest so Chat could watch her face as she came a second time. 

Luka growled, nipping her jaw and spoke low in her ear. "You want his cock?" 

She nodded and he waved Chat closer, carefully lowering back to her elbows. She took him in her mouth without hesitation, cupping his balls and Chat's hips bucked, his hands flying to the back of her head. 

" _Shit._  I'm not going to last much longer."

"Neither am I," Luka gritted.

"Then don't" Mari mumbled, momentarily pulling her mouth away from Chat. 

Luka gripped her hips tightly to hold her steady as his thrust increased. Chat continued carefully thrusting into her mouth until he felt the first spasm. He tried to pull out, but she held him there, stroking him through his climax as she felt Luka come behind her. 

They collapsed together in a tangled heap, still lazily stroking each other's bodies, until Chat realized his mask had been knocked askew at some point. Leaping up, he quickly retied in place, praying Mari hadn't seen his face. 

"Chat?" she said, lifting her head from where it had previously been laying on his stomach and been abruptly dropped on the mattress. 

"I'm sorry," he said, spinning around and giving her a quick kiss. "I have to go."

"But-"

"It's not you. It's not either of you," he said, looking at Luka who frowned along with her. "I promise."

Snatching his pants from the floor, he shoved his legs into them, pulling them up and securing them. "This was... incredible. Please believe me when I say I hope we can do it again, but I need to go."

He practically ran from the room, looking around the living room for his shirt as Mari followed him out, wrapped in a blanket. Luka was behind her a moment later having recovered his underwear. 

"You don't have to go mate," he said, wrapping an arm around Mari and pulling her into his side. Only then did Chat notice the tears in her eyes. 

"Oh, God." He'd pulled his shirt on, checking that his mask was still secure and rushing over to her. "Don't cry." He stroked her cheek with his thumb and kissed her forehead. "I swear it's not you."

He sighed, shoulders slouching. "If I'm being completely honest, I'm freaking out and that's completely my own fault. I almost lost my mask a minute ago and while I want to tell you who I am, I'm not ready just yet."

Mari's lips pursed in adorable pout. "You don't have to."

"I know, but I'm afraid if I stay, it'll happen again. So I'm going to go. I promise though, you'll see me again."

"But how? I don't even know who you are."

Chat glanced up at Luka who's face seemed to say 'your secret, not mine'.  "No, but he does. Just trust me. I'll find you again."

She sighed and finally nodded and with one last kiss, he was gone.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Mari let her tears fall as Luka cradled her to him. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying."

"You don't need to apologize cherie. It's ok." He picked her up and carried her back to his bedroom, letting her snuggle into his chest as he held her. "He's right though. You will see him again."

 

Adrien felt horrible as he let himself into his apartment in the early hours of the morning. He didn't regret what he'd done, just the way he'd left. It broke his heart to see the woman he loved in tears over him leaving. He knew he'd left her in a vulnerable position. Mostly because he was feeling just as vulnerable. 

He knew Luka was right, he needed to tell her who he was if he wanted things to continue with her. And he did. Both of them if he was being truthful. He didn't know Luka well yet, but he stirred something in him, and Adrien found himself strangely missing him already. 

It was unconventional, but perhaps they could make it work. He didn't really know. There were definitely other such relationships in the world, so surely it was possible?

No sound came from Felix's bedroom or any other corner of the apartment so he assumed the lovers had already gone to bed. Just as he should do. 

Trudging his way to his bedroom, he didn't bother undressing as he was already in sweats, simply crawling into bed, and cuddling under the sheets while his mind played the night over like a movie. Closing his eyes, he could still imagine he felt both their hands on his body, Luka's lips on his and Mari's around his cock. And with that image in his mind, he find drifted off. 

* * *

Bridgette woke with a start, eyes darting around the unfamiliar room. The alarm clock in front of her beeped, and she realized that was what had woken her. Reaching out, she slapped a hand over the snooze button and the thing quieted. 

Behind her, someone groaned, and an arm tightened around her waist. She froze as she remembered where she was. Felix's apartment. Memories flooded her and a smile curled her lips as she felt the ache between her legs. It had been a while since she'd been with anyone, and boy had it been worth the wait and the ache. 

She touched her fingers to her eyes, rubbing away the sleep only to realize her face was completely exposed. Her mask was gone. 

Frantically looking around, she found it lying on the floor and quickly retied it over her face. Amazingly, Felix didn't stir. He must be a heavy sleeper, something she was very grateful for at the moment. She still wasn't sure she wanted him to know her yet. 

Slowly sitting up, she slipped out of his hold and began gathering her clothes, careful to keep her eyes from wandering to his sleeping face on the bed, since his mask was still sitting on the nightstand. 

She also took the opportunity to check out his room. It was spacious, but sparsely decorated in shades of white and ivory. She spotted a hint of red in the corner of her eye, drawing it up to a painting hanging over his bed. 

She recognized it as soon as she saw it and swayed on the spot, promptly dropping the items in her hand. It was her painting.

One she'd been commissioned for and had only finished a few weeks ago. _No, It couldn't be._

Her eyes darted to the bottom right corner where her signature was unmistakable. Her hand flew to her mouth as he eyes dropped to the still sleeping man before her. His hair had fallen over his face, hiding him from her. She was afraid to move forward, afraid to have her suspicions confirmed, but she had to know.

Cautiosly approaching the side of the bed, she reached out, brushing the hair out of his face. As soon as she got a good look at him, she snatched her hand away, jerking back from him. It was him alright. Felix Giroux. The asshole client who'd insulted her paintings, yet for some reason, still commissioned a piece from her... and hung it over his bed. So, he hadn't been using a fake name after all... _wonderful._

Her mind was moving too quickly for her to process anything at the moment, so she quickly gather her things and slipped out of the room, somehow managing to dress herself as she ran to the front door. 

Once in the elevator, she tore her mask off and slumped against the wall. She still couldn't process anything she'd just learned but one thought ran repeatedly through her head.

_What now?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me lol
> 
> I promise this isn't going to drag out for too long. Those who follow me I think know I'm not that much into angst usually so our characters issues should get resolved fairly quickly.
> 
> Anyways... phew. Wasn't that a doozy? Still not sure how I feel about such heavy smut; jury's out. I did have fun writing it though and I hope you had fun reading it!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, side note, since I know some of you guys will probably point it out. Mari and Adrien/Chat have some probably unexpected reactions the entire experience. Adrien has spent the better part of his life in an industry (now two) that exploits people's bodies and sexualities. He's pretty well exposed to a lot of things I think even if he has no first hand experience. So while he's definitely nervous, he's not too shocked by anything that happens.  
> Mari is in a similar, yet different position. She's still pretty new to both worlds, but as a woman, and speaking from my own experience, I think she's both a bit more vulnerable and self-conscious (like at the end) and also a bit less shocked by such a proposition. That doesn't really make sense but I think at least some of the ladies will understand what I mean and perhaps be able to word it better.


	8. Black Valentine - part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a lot longer than expected so I decided to cut it into two parts
> 
> Chapter title/mood music  
> Black Valentine - Caro Emerald  
> https://youtu.be/_2qhVZ-3E7o

After Chat had left, Marinette and Luka had gone to bed, exhausted. She'd woken that morning to Luka trailing kisses down her back and they managed a quickie before she had to return to her apartment to get ready for brunch with the girls.

They'd catcalled and teased her when she arrived, apparently sporting marks on her neck she'd missed when applying her makeup in a hurry. A mimosa was put in her hands as soon as she sat down, and Alya demanded answers. 

"So, did you leave with one or both of them?"

"Ew, no please," Juleka said, shaking her head and fake gagging. "It was enough to see my brother prancing around half naked last night, I really don't need to know if you hooked up with him."

"Your brother?" Mylene asked.

"Viper," Alya supplied, turning back to Mari while Mylene's mouth dropped open. "Well?"

Mari hid her smile behind her glass. "A lady doesn't kiss and tell."

"Oh, please. You're no lady."

Marinette laughed. "You're right." She gave them a abridged version of the previous night, leaving out most of the details but highlighting the important bits while Juleka plugged her ears, singing loudly so she couldn't hear.

****  
  
~~~~

 

Viper and M'Lady were stretching on the floor of Tikki's studio waiting for rehearsal to begin. Tikki apparently had a new routine she wanted them to start working on, an idea she came up with the previous night.

They both looked up as the door opened, but instead of Tikki, Chat entered. He stopped short when he saw them, a blush staining his cheeks. "Oh, hey. Sorry, I thought I was supposed to be rehearsing this afternoon."

"Us too," Viper said with a smile. "Tikki's not here yet. Come join us."

M'Lady shot him a glare for his choice of words, but he just winked. 

"Yeah, sure." Chat smiled, a bit shyly, dropping his bag by the door and shedding his jacket. "M'Lady," he greeted her with a nod. "You missed quite a show last night."

"I heard," she said, returning his nod. "I also hear I missed the _after_ -party."

Viper smirked Chat's eyes darted to him, his blush deepening. "Y-you heard about that?"

"Mmhmm," she said, studying him. It was surreal, talking about the previous night's fuckfest, while pretending it hadn't been her he was fucking.  

"You-uh... going to see her again?" She felt Viper watching her from the corner of her eye but she ignored him.

"I... hope so." Chat rubbed the back of his neck as he studied her right back. "You're really cool with all this? I mean, your boyfriend or partner or whatever was with _two_ people last night, neither of whom was you, and that doesn't bother you?"

Her lips twitched as she hid a smile. It was adorable that he was so concerned for her feelings. Beside her, she could see Viper run a hand over his mouth to hide his own smile. "Yep. It's a.... complex relationship."

"You're telling me," Chat muttered, shaking his head.

Viper threw and arm around her shoulders. "Perhaps we should invite you next time, Cherie." That earned him another glare before they were interrupted by Tikki finally entering the room.

"Oh, good. You're all here. Let's get started."

Chat frowned. "Shouldn't we wait for Vixen?"

Tikki waved a hand distractedly as she focused on hooking her phone up to the studio speakers. "Oh, she's not coming, this one if for you three."

"She's not?" he asked with obvious glee. "Wait us three?"

"Mmhmm. Try not to sound too excited pretty boy. You're going to play a love triangle."

Viper snorted a laugh, quickly smothering it with his fist as he took an elbow to the ribs from M'Lady. Tikki looked over her shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow and a hint of a smirk.

She of course knew who all three of them were and had obviously seen them leave together the night before. _Very funny, Tikki. Hilarious._  

She found the song she was looking for her in playlist and queued it up. "Let's listen to it once, then we'll get started."

Britney Spears, 3 started playing over the speakers and M'Lady had to restrain herself from facepalming.

She looked between her two partners, one shaking with laughter, the other wearing a bemused expression, and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Felix woke late the next morning, apparently having slept through his alarm. _Strange, it usually wakes me up eventually._

The first thing he noticed was his empty bed. Glancing around, he found all traces of Lady Rogue gone, aside from her lingering scent. Out of curiosity, he reached down for his pants, and found her lacy black panties still in his pocket. _A souvenir._ He grinned, transferring them to his night stand before standing to stretch. 

His thighs and shoulders ached a bit from exertion, but the good kind of ache no one ever really minds. Turning back to the bed, he took a moment to right the sheets and make it back up for the day. 

His eyes caught on the painting above his headboard and he stood there admiring it, remembering when he'd gotten it.

 

He'd been in the studio a few times before, usually admiring one artist in particular. That day, the artist herself had been in. Bridgette Cheng. An Asian beauty, tall and slender with eyes so dark they appeared black until he was close enough to see they were actually a deep blue. She reminded him a lot of Lady Rouge.

After expressing interest in her work, she'd led him through the newer pieces, the two of them discussing them animatedly. He admired her passion for her craft, which was what prompted him to commission the piece, offering her more than he knew she usually received for her work. 

When he finally received the large canvas a few weeks later, he'd stared at it for nearly a quarter of an hour before hanging it above his bed. Though he had admittedly given her little to go on, (basically just that he wanted lots of red), she'd given him exactly what he wanted.

The delicate swirls and patterns in varying shades of red evoked intense feelings of passion and desire... just like his lady. Yet, the piece was still simple enough to suit his tastes and style and when he'd gone back to deliver his final payment, he'd been pleased to find her in studio so he could thank her personally.

 

His lips curled into a smile as he looked at it now, remembering his lady provoking those same feelings in him just a few hours ago. He could still taste her on his tongue, feel her body writhing beneath him, and her soft warmth as she lay beside him.

He blushed slightly, remembering the way he'd behaved rather unlike himself, speaking to her in a way he'd never done with any other woman before. It was a new side of him that only she seemed to bring out, and given the way she responded to it, he couldn't be sorry for it. 

Feeling energized, he padded to the bathroom, turning on the shower and preparing for the day. Once dressed, he made his way down to the underground garage to his waiting car. 

Gabriel Agreste may have refused to acknowledge him as his son, but after paying off his mother to stay quiet, she'd done well for herself, eventually marrying a wealthy older man who was good to them both. 

There had been no shortage of love in Felix's life growing up, despite Gabriel, as Gerard raised him like his own son. When he passed away shortly after Felix finished university, he'd left his fortune to his mother, and a healthy portion to Felix as well.

That was when his mother finally told him who his true father was. After learning what Gabriel had done, Felix had little interest in meeting the man, but had somehow managed to meet his half brother Adrien by pure coincidence. 

He'd been wary at first, expecting him to be as proud and cold as his mother had described their father, but was pleasantly surprised to find a kind young man, desperately in need of loving family. Felix and his mother had immediately taken to him and... well, the rest was history.

His ringing phone interrupted his reverie. and he smiled when he saw his mother's picture on the screen.

"Mama."

"Hello, darling. How are you?"

"Excellent." He grinned as he started the car and connected his phone to Bluetooth.

Pulling out of the garage, he headed to his favorite market. One that had fresh flowers, and, in his opinion, the best chocolatier in the city. "How was Milan?"

His mother may have been fired by one of Paris' top designers, but she'd never really left the fashion circuit. 

"Exquisite. As always. I was hoping you could join me for dinner before you go to the club tonight?"

Unlike Gabriel, Mireille had been supportive of both him and Adrien when they'd told her of their plans to open Miraculeux with Adrien's friend Plagg. Felix rather believed that was mostly because it wasn't her actual son on stage, just her surrogate one.

"Of course. Though, I was hoping to get in a bit early tonight, Last night's show was a bit hectic and I want to make sure the bar is properly stocked for the Saturday night regulars."

"Mmhmm… what's her name?"

"Wh-what?!" Felix spluttered as his mother laughed. 

"Felix, you should know by now you can't hide anything from your mother. I know you too well, and you sound far too happy at the prospect of going into work early. So... who is she?"

Felix hesitated.

"Oh, I see. She's a dancer is she?" She didn't sound disappointed, just curious, so he responded with a reluctant "yes."

"Any chance I might get to meet this young woman?"

"Perhaps..." _Once I learn her actual name._

* * *

As soon as Lady Rouge opened the door to her dressing room, a hand snaked around her wrist, tugging her inside and shutting the door. 

She was unsurprised when Felix wrapped an arm around her waist, cupped her cheek, and pressed his lips to hers before moving down her jaw to her neck. It only took a second for him to realize she wasn't reciprocating, not even toughing him, her posture stiff. Pausing, he pulled back to look at her with a frown.

"My lady?"

She wouldn't meet his eyes. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, trying to pull her attention, but she kept her eyes down. He released her, but didn't step away.

"What's wrong?"

She pressed her lips together, unsure how to respond. She'd been running from her feelings all day, keeping herself busy running errands and rehearsing instead of allowing herself to approach the box where she'd shut away everything she'd learned that morning.

"I saw you. Your face."

He continued to frown at her. "Ok... I don't understand. Does that... somehow change things for you?"

She bit her lip guiltily and he stepped back from her, hands dropping to his side. If the cat ears he wore were real, she imagined they'd be drooping right now. The hurt look in his eyes cut her to the quick, but she still didn't know how to reconcile the two men in her mind. 

"Why?" She shifted as he assessed her, his head cocking slightly left. "You know me don't you? You recognized me. Which means, I know you too..." His hands floated up near her face, inching towards her mask.

"I need to get ready," she said, turning away from him to escape his scrutiny. 

"Have I done something wrong? Is that why you changed your mind?" His voice pitched slightly higher, pleading almost. 

She pressed her lips together, not answering him as she hung her garment bag and started unpacking her things. 

"My lady-" She stiffened when his hands reached for her arms and he pulled back, holding them up in surrender. She held her breath as he stared at her for a moment but when she didn't look at him, his hands dropped to his sides in defeat.

"You won't tell me what I've done, but you'll punish me for it?" His voice is hollow now, all trace of emotion gone. When she continued to remain silent, he huffed in frustration, and stormed out. 

She shivered at the chill left in his wake and fell into the chair before her mirror, staring at her reflection. Something caught her attention in the background and turned to find a small white box of chocolates. Laying on top of it was a single red rose. Tied around the stem was a black silk ribbon... just like the tie Felix wore.

* * *

As Chat entered the club, he nearly collided with his brother as he left Lady Rouge's dressing room. He didn't seem to notice him as he stalked down the hall, disappearing into the main room. He frowned at his back, then at the door.

What had happened? He'd seemed so happy earlier at dinner, a rare sight indeed. From all accounts, things had gone well with the dancer last night. What had changed?

Needing to get to his own dressing room to change, he decided to ask about it later. 

Continuing down the hall, he had another near collision, this time with M'Lady. She startled, stumbling slightly. "Oh! Sorry! I didn't- Adrien?" Her head cocked to the side, brows scrunching. 

_What the hell?! She knows who I am?!_ Just then he caught sight of Viper behind her, tapping his mask pointedly, and he realized he'd forgot to put his on before he came in. But how did she know his name?

_Because you're an internationally known model whose face is literally posted all over the city, dumbass._

Right.

"Uh... yeah. Sorry about that, M'Lady. I didn't mean to scare you."

M'Lady's frown deepened for some reason, and when he saw Viper shake his head, facepalming, he realized it was because he'd used her name. Though technically, they hadn't been introduced.

"Are you a member of the club? How'd you get backstage? This is supposed to be crew only, we're not even open yet."

He winced at her blunt questions, but knew she didn't mean any offense. She was just confused. In any case, she was right, and he didn't currently have a plausible excuse.

"Oh... I, uh-"

"Adrien!" A heavy hand landed on his shoulder, saving him from answering and he turned to find Plagg smiling with a "what the fuck are you doing?" look in his eyes.

"Glad you made it. I still have a few minutes to chat before things get going around here, why don't you come to my office?" Not giving him any other choice, Plagg nodded to his dancers and steered Adrien quickly away before anyone else noticed him.

Plagg practically threw him into his office, slamming the door behind him. Spinning around he hissed at him. "Kid, what are you doing? You of all people know better than to wander around here without your mask on. Someone's going to put it together, and then what? The press will have a field day!"

Adrien watched his friend pace around the small space, gesturing wildly with his hands the whole time. 

"Take it easy Plagg, you're going to give yourself indigestion." He smiled to himself as Plagg scowled, hands on his hips. He was such a grump sometimes, Adrien often wondered how his ray of sunshine wife put up with him. "It was an accident. No idea how I managed to forget my mask but I did. Only two people saw me; one already knows who I am, the other I'm pretty sure was too surprised to put it together. And even if she did, I doubt M'Lady would say anything. We're friends." 

"You mean Viper already knows? How?"

"Not entirely sure of that myself, but he does. I trust him though, he won't say anything."

"How do you know you can trust him?"

Adrien shrugged. "Because he's already had plenty opportunity to talk, and he hasn't." 

Plagg considered that for a moment before sighing. "Whatever. Just be more careful would you? I don't care to deal with a media circus because someone figured out Paris' favorite supermodel moonlights as a stripper."

"You don't have to tell me. Can you imagine my father's reaction if that got out?" They both shivered.

"Well," Plagg stood, moving for the door. "You might as well go ahead and change in here before you head back out. Don't let M'Lady see you in the same outfit, but with a mask on. Even if she won't tell anyone, I have a feeling her reaction would be... interesting."

* * *

M'Lady frowned after Plagg and Adrien, feeling Viper move up behind her. "That was- odd. No?"

"Meh," he shrugged.

"Why do you think he's here? I don't recall ever seeing him in the crowd before. I'm sure he'd be recognizable, even with a mask."

Viper coughed, and she shot him a side glance. "Do you think he'd here to get a membership? I'm not sure how I feel about that. I don't know if I could work with him knowing he'd seen me half naked."

Viper coughed again, though this time it sounded suspiciously like a laugh. She gave him another questioning look and he smoothed out his face. "Yeah," he said with a strange inflection. "That'd be weird."

" _You're_ being weird. Come on let's go warm up." She nodded backstage and he followed behind her, greeting a few other dancers on the way. 

Dallas sauntered over as they found a free corner to stretch and practice a bit before curtain, leaning against the wall with a smirk. "So, I heard you and Chat Noir had quite the evening last night?" she said, quirked a brow at Viper. "I had no idea you guys swung that way, you should've invited me.

She dragged her eyes over M'Lady, licking her lips and winking. She couldn't help but giggle. Both her and her cousin had started to like the faux American. She was blunt and witty and M'Lady had a feeling she'd be a lot of fun to go out with. 

They had actually been debating a few days ago whether to reveal to her so they could hang outside of the club. There wasn't really much risk, she supposed. Dallas wasn't from around here and it wasn't as though she or Bridgette were particularly well known.

"Mmm, I don't know," Viper said. "I think my harem's pretty full. That's a lot of people to please for one man." He winked playfully and she laughed.

"Who's to say I don't actually want to be in _M'Lady's_ harem?" she blew a kiss before sauntering off again.

M'Lady just chuckled and shook her head. "She's a pistol."

"She's definitely something," he agreed with a smile.

"And, seriously, does the whole club know what happened last night? I thought it was mostly empty in the main room by the time we left?"

"It was, besides the bar. But you know everyone here loves to gossip. It only took one person noticing, I'm sure, and I have a feeling it wasn't Felix sharing our secrets."

M'Lady hummed in agreement. 

"Speaking of which, I also heard rumor that he and Lady Rogue finally hooked up last night as well."

"What?!" she hissed. "Br-uh-bitch said _nothing_ to me." She looked around then, spotting her cousin entering the backstage area, only unlike her usually chipper self, she kept her head down, arms wrapped around her body like she was hugging herself.

"Uh oh," Viper said, voicing her own thoughts. "That doesn't look good."

"No it doesn't," she agreed, eyeing her cousin in concern. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"Yeah, sure." She noticed Viper was also watching her with concern and wondered if he knew Lady Rouge's identity too. He'd met Bridgette a few times before outside of the club. Given their close relationship, even here, she wouldn't be surprised if he'd put it together.

"I'll be back," she said, but he waved her off, his eyes focusing instead on Chat who had just entered across the room. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Britney Spears - 3  
> https://youtu.be/GXwHv0wQ74A


	9. Black Valentine - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer to post than expected. Sorry guys!
> 
> Black Valentine - Caro Emerald  
> https://youtu.be/_2qhVZ-3E7o
> 
> Sway - The Pussycat Dolls  
> https://youtu.be/knlcaEDkPl0
> 
> Beep - The Pussycat Dolls  
> https://youtu.be/1r9ghI7YcL0
> 
> Buttons - The Pussycat Dolls  
> https://youtu.be/VCLxJd1d84s
> 
> Don’t Cha - The Pussycat Dolls  
>  https://youtu.be/YNSxNsr4wmA

M'Lady moved casually across the backstage area to where Lady Rouge had practically huddled herself in a corner. Keeping a smile on her face, she took a seat across from her cousin, shielding her from view somewhat as she pretended to stretch along with her. 

"Hey." she said in a low, concerned voice. "You ok?"

Lady Rouge gave her a tight smile but didn't respond.

"I'd heard you and Felix finally got together last night, I was getting ready to congratulate you but you don't look very happy." Lady Rouge ducked her head, hiding her face as she leaned over to stretch along the length of one of her legs. "Did something happen?"

"Not here," Lady Rouge hissed. "Come over after the show?"

"Girl's night?" M'Lady asked, nodding. "I can do that. I'll just have to let Viper know, so he's not expecting me. I'll bring the wine if you got the ice cream?"

Lady Rouge smiled then. It was small, but genuine, and M'Lady felt marginally better. "Rocky Road?"

M'Lady snorted. "Is there any other flavor?" The cousins shared a short laugh. "Seriously though, are you alright? Can you perform tonight?"

Lady Rouge nodded. "Yeah, I'll make it through... I'm a bit nervous for the opener though. I think I need to warm up a bit. Get used to seeing - _him_ from the stage before I can take front if that makes sense?"

"Absolutely, I'll see if Tikki can rearrange. I'll take front solo if I need to."

"You're the best," Lady Rouge threw her arms around her neck. "I promise I'll be fine, just need to get used to the idea that he's watching, now that-" She cut off, shaking her head. "I promise I'll explain everything later tonight, I just gotta get through the show."

"Careful, you're making a lot of promises there," M'Lady teased, drawing another small smile from her cousin. With a quick peck on the cheek and a "you got this babe!", M'Lady got up to find Tikki.

As she wove through the other dancers backstage, she came across Viper and Chat Noir who appeared to be flirting. Or rather, Viper was flirting, and Chat was blushing furiously. Thankfully, he didn't look uncomfortable, or upset, just embarrassed. Otherwise, she would've pulled Viper away, especially since she noticed several people backstage watching the pair and whispering. 

Shooting a smile at Chat, she stopped next to Viper, whispering in his ear to let him know she was going to be at Lady Rouge's tonight and wouldn't be coming home. He nodded in understanding, assuring her it was fine. She noticed his gaze slide back to Chat Noir with a hungry look and chuckled. 

"Go easy on him," she said quietly. "If you scare him away, I'll kill you."

He grinned back at her, giving her a kiss. "Don't worry Cherie, our boy's in safe hands."

She hummed skeptically, looking back at Chat one last time who was watching them curiously, before continuing her quest to find Tikki. 

She finally managed to locate her in her office, and after a quick chat, Tikki agreed to rearrange the formation for the opener, Putting Lady Rouge in Dallas' spot near the back and putting Dallas up front with her.

When the curtain rose and the first beats of The Pussycat Dolls' _Sway_ started, M'Lady was pleasantly surprised to find Dallas an excellent partner for front stage. They had a kind of easy chemistry, that let them play off each other as well she did with Lady Rouge. 

By the end of the first number, Lady Rouge seemed to be feeling better and got through her solo routine to The Pussycat Doll's _Feelin' Good_ with relative ease. 

Since they were the featured artist of the evening, several of the performances were to their songs. Chat and Vixen had a raunchy number with _Beep!_ , M'Lady and Viper riled the crowd up with a striptease to _Buttons,_ and the girls took the stage again after the intermission with _Don't Cha_. 

The song selections from the former burlesque troop seemed to be a big hit, and everyone ended the night with a slightly heavier wallet than usual. As soon as the final curtain fell, M'Lady and Lady Rouge quickly dressed, slipping out of the club before nearly anyone else. 

* * *

Marinette had been shoveling ice cream in her mouth as she listened to Bridgette describe her time with Felix. It was like a scene from a steamy romance novel, and if she ignored the fact that her cousin was the main character, she'd probably be very turned on. 

However, as Bridgette came to the part of the story where she discovered Felix's identity, she froze, spoon suspended in midair as she stared with wide eyes. "You're kidding," she finally managed to choke out. "The jerk from the studio?"

"Not just any jerk. _Felix Giroux_. Heir to millionaire Gerard Giroux."

"Damn." Marinette dropped her now dripping spoon back into the carton while Bridgette took a long sip from her bottle. She turned that information over in her mind while take a swig from her own bottle. 

"Wait... so his _actual_ name is Felix?" She wasn't sure why that was the first bit of info that  seemed to stick out to her.

"Yep."

Between them, Dallas, or Amanda, snorted from her spot on the floor. Marinette was still a little fuzzy as to how she ended up there with them. By coincidence, she'd been in the same wine store they had stopped in, and they had all somehow recognized each other without their masks. 

They chatted awkwardly for a bit, formally introducing themselves, and before she knew it, Dallas was following them back to Bridgette's apartment. Not exactly how Marinette had imagined bringing her into the group, but so far she wasn't really regretting it too much.

Of course, Alya had insisted on joining them when Marinette texted to let her know she wouldn't be home and poor Bridgette was too miserable to care that her audience had tripled as she shared all the details.

Alya was laying on her stomach, propped up by pillows next to Amanda. The two women had hit it off immediately, another reason Marinette wasn't sorry for brining her into the group. She leaned forward, looking over the top of her glasses at them all like she had a juicy secret. 

"You know, I heard that Gerard wasn't even actually his father."

"What?" Bridgette and Marinette asked while Amanda listened with mild interest. 

"Mmhmm. It was a bit before any of us would really remember, but his second wife, Mirielle had a young son already when they married. Most people assumed he was a previously unclaimed lovechild, especially given how quickly they got married. His first wife had only been dead for like three years and Felix was already about that old when they married."

"So, wait. Is he or isn't he Gerard's son?" Amanda asked, confused, but clearly as intrigued as the rest of the group.

"Everyone seems to think so, Gerard was always pretty tight lipped about it. However, my _sources_ say Felix is actually the son of none other than Gabriel Agreste, who Mireille used to work for around the time Felix would've been conceived."

Marinette choked on her wine, sputtering as rivulets of red liquid dripped down her chin. Bridgette wordlessly handed her a towel, still looking at Alya.

"That designer guy? With the gorgeous son that models for him?" Amanda asked.

"Yep," Alya watched Marinette with a smirk. "Apparently Adrien found out some time ago. He and Felix now share a fancy apartment downtown, but no one knows they're related, just think they're friends. Apparently daddykins wasn't particularly thrilled about Felix being in Adrien's life. Supposedly he'd paid off Mireille to keep quiet years ago because he was engaged to Emilie at the time."

"Emilie?"

"Gabriel's ex wife. Adrien's mom. They divorced years ago, though no one really knows why. She died suddenly, not long after, when Adrien was just a teenager."

"Oy," Amanda winced. "Quite the tragic backstory there."

The rest of the girls hummed their agreement. 

"Anyways," Alya continued. "Gabriel was always super strict with Adrien, poor kid was barely allowed to have friends or a life growing up. Then he met Felix and suddenly was moving out of his father's house and allowed a lot more freedom. My bet is he's using Felix as leverage with daddy to get out from under his thumb. 'Let me do what I want or I tell the world your dirty secrets' kind of thing."

"Huh." Marinette thought about that for a moment. That didn't really seem like the sweet guy she'd gotten to know while working at Gabriel. "That seems a bit harsh. Using his brother like that."

Alya shrugged. "I don't think Felix minds too much. The man disowned him before he was even born."

Bridgette pouted thoughtfully, and Marinette wondered if that gave her a different perspective on Felix. That is, it wasn't necessarily an excuse for his rude behavior, but it might perhaps explain it a bit.

"How do you know all of this anyway?" Amanda asked.

"I have my ways," Alya said, waggling her eyebrows.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Her boyfriend Nino is basically best friends with Adrien." When Alya glared at her, she added, "she's also a reporter."

"Hmm."

They were all silent for a moment, drinking more wine, when Amanda piped up again. "What I don't get, is if the guy is a millionaire, why is he bartending at a strip club?"

"Maybe he's bored?" Alya shrugged, but the twinkle in her eye said she knew more than she was letting on.

"What I don't understand," Bridgette said, her words slightly slurred. "Is if he thought my painting was so 'simple', why did he hang it in his room? Over his bed of all places."

"To be fair," Marinette interjected, playing devil's advocate. "That wasn't all he said. He said it was very 'passionate'. Didn't you say when he commissioned it his only request was it have lots of red?"

"Well... yeah. Not a whole lot to go on."

"Isn't red usually considered the color of passion? Desire?"

"Oooh!" Amanda cried, perking up. "Maybe he commissioned it for you! Lady Rouge you, I mean. You all said he's had a crush on you for ages before he finally made a move, right?"

"Yeah..." Bridgette said slowly. "But he also called the painting 'simplistic' and criticized the rest of my work as well."

"Maybe simplistic works for him?" she shrugged. "I mean I've only met the guy a couple time but he seems pretty buttoned up to me, maybe that's just his style."

"Yeah," Marinette agreed. "And I mean, anyone who's ever spoken to the guys knows how awkward he can be. At least at first. He's really only friendly with you. Perhaps he's a Mr Darcy type? Didn't really mean to be critical, just comes off that way." She wasn't sure why exactly she was on Felix's side. Perhaps because the romantic in her wanted to believe in happy endings, and so far, Bridgette and Felix's story was shaping up to be a good one.  

Bridgette slumped in her seat with a groan, the wine bottle in her hand tipping precariously. Marinette reached out to right it before it spilled red wine all over her fluffy white rug. "I don't know what to think. I guess I just had this like, fantasy of him in my head or whatever. Now that I know who he is, that he isn't this perfect fantasy man, I can't help but feel.... disappointed."

She frowned at the ceiling for a moment before sitting up and looking at each of them in turn. "Does that make me shallow?"

"A little," Amanda said honestly, causing the other girls to wince. "That's kind of a natural reaction though I think. Real life rarely lives up to the fantasy. That doesn't necessarily mean real life isn't as good though."

Marinette looked at her curiously. "I didn't realize you were such a romantic. You always seemed a little too... badass for that."

Amanda laughed. "I am badass. That doesn't mean I don't enjoy a good knee-weakening love story."

Marinette cocked her head, considering that. She supposed it was true that people didn't always fit into neat little boxes. For example, she was a klutz in everyday life but could dance better than most when performing. She was also a seemingly wholesome baker's daughter who'd just had a hot threesome the night before...

Her face heated and she squeezed her thighs together as memories from the previous night flooded her mind. She remembered how flirty Chat and Viper had been all day, and couldn't help imagining the two of them together. She'd never given much thought to guy on guy action but she had to admit, watching the two of them kiss while she was sandwiched between them last night had been fucking hot as hell.

Alya cleared her throat, drawing her attention. Her best friend raised an eyebrow at her smirking and she realized she'd been biting her lip and rubbing her thigh while she daydreamed about a Chat and Viper naked show. Embarrassed, she lifted the bottle to her lips and took a healthy drink.

"Since we're on the topic of what happened last night... I think it's only fair to take the heat off Bridgette for a minute and pin it on you." Alay pointed at Marinette with her bottle, grinning madly. "I wanna hear all the details you left out with the girls this morning."

"Oh yeah!" Amanda's grin was every bit of devious as Alya's and Marinette was beginning to regret inviting her. "I heard about the group action last night. I'm guessing that was you in the mouse costume?"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Bridgette looked between Alya and Amanda, and Marinette.

"You didn't hear?" Amanda snickered. "It was all over the club gossip today. Apparently Chat Noir and Viper left with one of the female patrons from last night's show. Little miss mousinette here."

Bridgette's eyes bugged out as she turned to gape at her cousin, who tried to bury her face in a pillow and hide. "What?! You mean you and Chat finally-? And with Viper? Holy shit, I gotta hear _this_!" She resituated herself on the couch, grinning for the first time that night.

"Hold that thought." Amanda held up a finger as she stood and grabbed her purse. "I need a smoke." She looked at Bridgette questioningly who pointed her towards the window. 

"Not in the house please."

"Sure thing. I'll be done in like two minutes, don't you dare tell this story until I'm finished."

"You can listen from across the room," Alya protested.

"Fine," Amanda scowled, hurrying over to the window. She pulled a cigarette and lighter from her purse, quickly lighting up and taking a drag. She blew smoke out the open window turning back to listen eagerly, while her hand stuck out over the windowsill. 

Marinette cringed as they all looked at her expectantly. Taking another drink and a deep breath, she started spilling, the filter she'd had that morning now absent thanks to the wine she'd been drinking.

By the time she finished her story, Amanda had rejoined them. The red head sat with a pillow clutched tightly in her lap, biting her lip; Bridgette was fanning herself, and Alya's expression was downright gleeful. 

"God, that's one of the hottest things I've ever heard," Amanda breathed. "I was only half joking earlier when I said I wanted to join you next time. I'm totally down if you are."

Marinette laughed nervously. "It was hard enough to talk myself into doing it the first time, and that was with two guys I'm really into. No offense. I literally locked myself in the bathroom for five minutes hyperventilating before L-Viper came in and talked me down."

"Mmm. Well, just something to keep in mind," she teased with a wink.

* * *

The rest of the evening had been spent gossiping while the girls polished off more wine and the last of the ice cream before passing out around the living room. Marinette lay on the couch, cuddling Bridgette's legs to her chest as they stretched out in opposite directions. 

Her mind was still buzzing with everything she'd learned. Everytime she thought of Felix, she remembered seeing Adrien in the hall backstage before the show. If he really was Felix's half brother, she supposed that would explain why he was there... sort of.

For some reason, something about the whole encounter bothered her. The way Plagg suddenly appeared and dragged Adrien away, how familiar they seemed. Not to mention  Luka's strange behavior as he kept laughing for no reason. Particularly when she mentioned how awkward it would be to work with Adrien if he were a patron at the club, knowing he'd seen her half naked, even if he didn't know it was her.

She shook the thought off, her thoughts instead turning to Chat and Viper once again. There had been a kind of tension between the two men at the club that night before she'd agreed to leave with them. Almost like they were competing. Or at least that Chat was. Yet, in the time she'd been hiding in the bathroom, they'd somehow grown suddenly more comfortable with each other.

Even today they had seemed very friendly with each other, and almost like they had a shared secret. Granted, they had just spent the previous night together, with her...

She froze, eyes widening as the pieces seemed to suddenly fit together as the missing piece finally occurred to her.... Felix was Adrien's half brother. Their hair may be different shades of blonde, and Felix's eyes blue instead of green like Adrien's, but the resemblance was obvious now that she knew. Much like the resemblance between Felix and Chat, who everyone had long speculated were related... And Adrien had been at the club that night...

Marinette bolted upright, startling Bridgette who fell off the couch, jolting Alya and Amanda awake. "Holy shit!" she squeaked.

All three girls looked at her in sleepy confusion. "You alright girl?" Alya asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I think I just figured out who Chat is..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laugh* I hadn’t originally planned for Marinette to figure it out so soon but it worked with the story. And after everything she learned about Felix, it made sense for her to finally put it together. 
> 
> Next chapter we catch up with Luka/Viper and Adrien/Chat. Warning: sexy times ahead! 😈


	10. Tell me, what's your fantasy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. Two updates in one day! As promised, this chapter features some explicit sexy times. As a warning, this is a M|M Lukadrien scene, if that's not your thing, you can basically skip to the last split, although there is some interesting, and clean dialogue in the beginning. It starts getting naughty about half way through, the explicit scene starting after the second split.
> 
> Some fun mood music:
> 
> What's Your Fantasy? - Ludacris  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mq-Ru6kQhE4
> 
> Lollipop - Lil' Wayne  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IH8tNQAzSs
> 
> Candy Shop - 50 Cent  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRcnnId15BA
> 
> LoveGame - Lady Gaga  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mB0tP1I-14

Viper finished changing into his street clothes which really weren't much different from the jeans and hoodie he'd been wearing on stage, and slung his bag over his shoulder. Opening the door, he came face to face with Chat, who looked like he had been debating whether or not to knock. 

Blushing at having been caught, Chat rubbed the back of his neck while Viper leaned against the door frame, hiding a smirk. "Uh, hey."

"Hey."

He watched with some amusement as Chat shifted from foot to foot, looking anywhere but at his face. When the man didn't still didn't say anything, Viper quickly glanced around to make sure no one was watching before pulling Chat into his dressing room and shutting the door. "You ok?"

"Oh. Y-yeah! I'm fine. I-I just..." Chat sighed, running a hand through his hair, causing it to stand up. The effect was similar to how Viper imagined he looked with bedhead, or after a good romp, and the thought had his blood pumping. Since the poor guy was obviously nervous, he took a deep breath through his nose, suppressing his reaction to him. 

Leaning against the door, Viper tried to look casual with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs crossed at the ankles as he waited for Chat to continue. The man growled and began pacing back and forth in agitation, still not looking his way or speaking. 

"Something on your mind?" Viper finally ventured when he couldn't stand the silence anymore. "I hope you know you can trust me."

"Yeah. No, of course. I do trust you." Chat stopped and turned to him, green eyes finally lifting to meet his turquoise ones. "Did she figure it out?" he blurted suddenly, throwing Viper off.

He frowned. "Did who figure what out?"

"M'Lady. Did she figure out it was me earlier?"

It took him a moment to figure out what on earth he was talking about before he barked out a laugh. "Oh! You mean did she figure out you were... you? No. Don't worry. She's just as oblivious as you are." 

Chat blushed, but dropped his shoulders in relief. Viper shook his head and rolled his eyes, half amusement, half exasperation. "I swear I'm the only one with eyes around here," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Was that all that was bothering you?"

Chat winced. "No," he admitted. 

Viper raised his brows in silent invitation for him to continue.

Chat's fidgeting returned as he tried to voice his thoughts. "I was actually wondering- I mean, I wanted- I-I just- ugh." He dragged a hand over his face, knocking his mask slightly askew. 

Viper smiled to himself. As sexy as Chat's stage persona was, this version of him, the real, nervous, blushing, disaster version, was pretty adorable. Stepping forward, he placed his hands on his shoulders, drawing Chat's gaze again. He was momentarily struck by the vivid green tones, and understood how Mari had managed to fall for him.Shaking off the thought, he refocused.

"Breathe." He took an exaggerated breathe and Chat copied him, the tension in his shoulders easing slightly. "Better? Try again."

"Marinette," Chat said. "I want to see her again." 

There was a kind of pleading vulnerability in the look Chat gave him that gave Viper pause. His heartbeat stuttered as a sudden realization hit him. "What about- Do- do you not want to see  _me_  again?"

The thought hadn't occurred to him yet, though it probably should have. Just because Chat had consented to being with both of them last night, didn't mean he would again. He'd held back a lot from Viper, though he'd assumed that had just been first time jitters, but what if it was more. 

Viper wasn't usually one prone to insecurity, but he'd been pining for Marinette for years, even though he knew she was in love with Chat, not him. He'd accepted Chat at first because he was important to Mari, but the man had grown on him, especially after he figured out he was Adrien, who was just as in love with Mari as she was with Chat. That had increased his worth in his mind; how could he ever fault anyone for loving Mari.

But, what if Chat wasn't interested in him? What if he'd only gone along with it to be with Mari? And what if, once she found out he wanted her as much as she did him, she decided to leave Viper behind?

Some of his thoughts must have been easily read on his face as Chat's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh! No. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply-" Chat shook his head and took a step closer. "That wasn't what I meant at all," he assured, his hands curling around Vipers'. Pulling them off his shoulders, he carefully wove their fingers together without breaking eye contact.

"I'll be honest, I never gave much though to my sexuality before. You know I told you I've never- been with a guy like that before. Honestly, once you proposed the possibility, I was a bit surprised to find how ok with it I was. How attracted to you. I don't really know you, but I like you."

Viper let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Chat smiled, and, God was he beautiful. "This is very new to me though. I appreciate you being patient with me last night. I'm still trying to wrap my head around this. I've wanted Marinette for so long, and I never imagined that she..." He shook his head. "I won't pretend to undertand the dynamic of your relationship. With her or M'Lady. I've never really encountered anything like it before."

Viper smiled, relaxing a bit. "It's a bit new for me too. I mean, obviously I have  _some_  experience with it, but this is a bit different than anything I've done before. But, I like you, and Mari likes you, so... I guess as long as you like us, this can work. Might take some time to work out all the details, but we can figure it out."

"What about M'Lady though?" Chat's brows furrowed and he chewed his lip. "I mean, I know she said she's ok with it all, but it seems a bit unfair to her."

Viper bit back a laugh. "Trust me, it's a lot more beneficial to her than you think. I promise she's cool with it."

"Does she... I mean does she- participate with you and Marinette too?"

Viper eyed him critically. "Do you want her to?"

"Oh, I uh-" Chat's cheeks flushed immediately.  "Don't get me wrong, I like her. Obviously. She was my partner, we were close. Honestly, I kinda miss her. I just- well... I never really thought of her that way..."

Chat trailed off, and the distant look in his eyes told Viper he was thinking about it now. He hurried to get the conversation back on track before Chat ended up asking for something Viper couldn't deliver. "Well, that's perhaps a topic for another time. You're still getting your feet wet with me and Marinette, so let's focus on that for now. Yeah?"

"Right... about that. I know I just saw her last night but..."

"You wanna see her again. I get it. We can make that happen, but you might have to wait a bit."

"Oh, yeah. Of course." Chat looked disappointed, which Viper understood completely.

"She's staying with a friend tonight," he said quickly.

"Oh. Oh.... you know, I never even considered how your arrangement works. I mean, does she live with you? Does M'Lady? She wasn't at your apartment the other night, but if you guys are a thing..."

Viper laughed. "Neither lady lives with me, but they do kind of live together. Try not to think too hard about the logistics of it. All you need to know is, when we want to get together, we let each other know and make it happen."

"I do know that Marinette is most likely going to be very busy this week with work. I would think you'd be aware of that yourself. I'll have to talk to her about it, but maybe next weekend?" Chat looked disappointed to have to wait so long but nodded. 

"In the mean time, I'd suggest you think more about what I said and consider telling her who you are." He gave Chat a significant look. "It might make things a bit awkward at first, but in the end, I think it's best to be completely honest."

Chat turned contemplative and Viper squeezed his hands, stepping away from him. "I should probably go. Give you time to think." Again, that disappointed look returned to Chat's face and Viper paused, deciding to take a chance. "Unless... you'd prefer company? My apartment is female free tonight," he shrugged.

Chat's eyes widened, the color draining from his face. Viper held up his hands, quickly backpedaling. "No pressure or anything. I didn't mean- I just thought it might be nice to get to know each other a bit better if we're going to..." He gestured between them lamely. 

He hadn't felt this off kilter around a man... well, ever. His past experience with men had been born mostly out of curiosity. This was different. Chat, Adrien, was different.

When Chat didn't respond, Viper cleared his throat, mentally kicking himself for pushing too hard, too fast. "Never mind. Sorry. I'll just-" he turned to leave the room when Chat caught his hand.

Chat's blush was back and he wore a shy smile. "I'd like that."

Sighing in relief, Viper returned his smile. Tightening his grip on his hand, he opened the door and let him out of the club

****

* * *

Luka strummed the final chord of the song he'd been writing before peeking at Adrien through the bits of hair that had escaped his half bun and fallen in front of his face while he played. He needn't have worried however, as Adrien was completely awestruck.

He'd been pretty smitten with the man already, but watching him play was something else. The way his long fingers moved over the strings, the muscles in his forearms rippling with each stroke, making his tattoos dance. The way he closed his eyes and bit his lip while he concentrated, like he wasn't just playing the music, but feeling it. Not to mention, he was one of the best guitarists Adrien had ever heard. 

"Wow," he said breathlessly. 

His eyes trailed from Luka's hypnotic blue eyes to his full lips, the lower still caught in his teeth. He followed the bit of tanned skin peeking out from behind the V-neck of his shirt, remembering the lean muscle and washboard abs hidden underneath. Tattoos peeked out from under his short sleeves, winding down his arms, but Adrien knew they covered his shoulders and part of his chest as well. He suddenly had an urge to see them up close again. To study the swirling patterns and trace them with his fingers.

His gaze dipped lower to where Luka's guitar was still perched in his lap. Luka shifted, dropping the instrument to lay flat across his thighs, the movement causing Adrien's gaze to snap back to Luka's face. 

"You liked it?"

"It was beautiful," Adrien admitted. "I used to play piano when I was younger. Haven't played in some time, but I'd kind of like to try and play an accompaniment for it. Or even a translation. I'd wager it's just as beautiful on keys as it is on strings."

"Really?" Luka asked, intrigued. His eyes dropped to Adrien's hands wrapped around a beer bottle. His tongue slid out to swipe along his lips and Adrien resisted the urge to adjust himself when his pants started to tighten. "I'd like to hear you play some time."

Leaning back in the chair across from him, Luka settled his guitar back in it's stand and grabbed his own beer. His feet slid apart, opening up his legs as he took a swig, inviting Adrien to look at the very noticeable bulge in his tight jeans. 

Adrien's mouth went dry, and he took another sip to wet his tongue and throat, licking up the drops left behind when he pulled the bottle from his lips. Luka's eyes followed the movement, his eyes darkening slightly. Adrien watched him swallow, throat bobbing, before he leaned forward to snatch a remote from the coffee table between them. He clicked a few buttons and the same soft music from the night before filtered through the speakers again.

"Sorry," he said. "I don't really care much for complete silence. Music is my language."

Adrien's mind blanked, so caught up in watching his every movement, the only response he could manage was a weak "yeah."

For a moment, they simply watched each other, occasionally sipping their beer. Adrien's bottle was empty, but he didn't ask for another, afraid to stand with the veritable tent in his pants. He never imagined he'd find himself here, in a situation like this. Even after last night. Never imagined he'd be attracted to men. Or maybe it was just Luka? 

The man had an aura about him that both put Adrien at ease, and lit his whole body on fire at once. Every time he'd touched him that day, even just a simple brush of the hand made him feel like his brain had been put in a blender. 

He'd barely been able to focus as they rehearsed that morning. The dance had been as provocative as Tikki had promised and nearly every move and position made him think of their night with Marinette. M'Lady looked so much like her, it scared him sometimes. 

Though, he knew he hadn't been ready for it last night, part of him regretted not letting Luka do more than kiss him. That memory was enough to make him wet his lips again, just thinking about it. And the way he'd let him trail his fingers over his stomach, getting comfortable with the feel of him... Luka's eyelids had fluttered, muscles tightening under his touch... and that had barely been a graze. How would he react if he really touched him?

His mind wandered, imagining the muscles in his back and arms, tensing and shuddering under his fingers. The sound of Luka's moans and sharp breaths, the same kinds of sounds he made when Marinette touched him. Would he make the same noises for him? 

He blinked when he saw a curious smile tilt the corner of Luka's lips up and realized he'd just said something which he'd completely missed. "Sorry, what?"

Luka chuckled. "I asked what else you did besides model and dance? And apparently play piano?"

"Oh." Adrien cleared his throat and straightened in his seat. He lifted his bottle to his mouth before remembering it was empty. He lowered his hand again, frowning slightly.

"Need another?" Luka lifted his bottle and nodded to Adrien's. 

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

"No problem." He watched as Luka stood and crossed the room to him. Their fingers brushed as he took the bottle from him, causing Adrien to shiver slightly. Luka's lips quirked when he noticed but didn't comment.

Instead, he passed Adrien, on his way to the kitchen. "You were saying?"

"Right." Adrien heard the fridge open, the sound of two bottles clinking as they were removed and set on the counter. "When I was younger, I also used to fence. Not so much anymore. I kinda miss it though, it was a good workout. But I guess I've kind of replaced that with dancing now."

Luka popped the caps on each bottle, the metal clinking against the counter as it fell. 

"Honestly, I never really had many 'hobbies'. Just things my father expected me to do. Didn't have many friends either, so it was difficult to really find hobbies without anyone to introduce them, you know?"

Luka hummed, suddenly appearing behind him as he held the new bottle out over his shoulder. Adrien grasped the chilled glass, thanking him as he took a sip. Luka moved around him to sit, this time choosing the other end of the couch where he sat rather than the chair across the room. 

"That sounds lonely." The look Luka gave him was part sympathetic, part concerned, and even a touch angry. "Why didn't you have friends?"

Adrien shrugged. "I was too busy. And father didn't really approve of most of the kids my age that I knew. The only friend I really had growing up was Chloe Bourgeois and, well, if you've ever met her you'd understand."

"We're acquainted." Luka said somewhat bitterly as he scowled slightly. "I don't know if it was mentioned before, but I've known Marinette for years. She went to school with my younger sister."

"Oh." Adrien's brows rose. That explained how they knew each other. He had wondered how she'd become involved with a stripper. Now though, he wondered how long the two had been together. Longer than he had been with M'Lady? Had he been wrong and M'Lady was the newer addition to their relationship not Marinette? 

"Chloe was in their class. I never saw it first hand, but according to Juleka, she wasn't very nice to Marinette. She wasn't nice to anyone really, but particularly her for some reason."

Adrien frowned, thinking about his childhood friend. They hadn't really been friends in years, but that sounded like Chloe.

"She was at the club last night though, with the girls. I'm sure you saw her. Lord knows how she ended up in their little outing, she'd never been friends with any of them. She seemed quite interested in Peon though." Luka chuckled, the sounds as pleasant to his ears as it had been the night before. "He went to school with them too actually... I wonder how she'd react if she knew who he was."

"Damn, do you know who everyone at the club is?"

"Nah, but I do know a few. I'm just observant. You and M'Lady were pretty easy to figure out since I knew you both. Well, sort of. Peon too; not many people have that color hair. "

"I imagine not," Adrien laughed, before the rest of what he said registered. "Wait, you know who M'Lady is? I mean, yeah you've said that before, but I mean you knew her enough to figure out who she was _before_  you got together?"

Luka's eyes twinkled, but he just smiled.

"What, does half the club run in the same circles or something?"

"Something like that," he said vaguely, changing the subject. "So you fence and play piano? Anything else?"

"Eh, not really... I speak Chinese?" he offered with a shrug.

Luka chuckled. "Hmm. So how'd you end up at Miraculeux then? If you don't mind me asking."

"Uh, well..." Adrien  scratched the back of his head, wondering how much he should tell. Luka already knew his identity and hadn't said anything to anyone, didn't even make a big deal out of it. He decided he trusted him, and it would be nice to have someone else to talk to. "I actually kind of own it?"

He winced, as Luka's eyes widened marginally. "You _own_  it?"

"Co-own to be more precise. With Plagg and Tikki, and my b- uh with Felix."

"Felix owns it too?" Luka asked, taking a sip of beer. "Wouldn't have guessed that," he muttered against the lip of the bottle.

"Yeah, Felix is... an odd one. But he's a good guy. He's become a good friend the last few years."

"Hmm. You know the DJ too don't you? I've seen you talking to him before."

"Nino, yeah. He's a buddy of mine. Actually met him through working for my father. He's a photographer as well. Cool guy, very chill. He's actually dating a friend of Marinette's, Alya."

"Ah, yeah. I've known Alya for a while too. She was also in Mari and Juleka's class. Alya always suspected I had a crush on Mari, tried to get me to ask her out several times back in uni, but I was too chicken." Luka laughed ruefully. "I should have listened. Oh, well. It all worked out in the end I suppose."

"How did you two end up together?" he asked curiously. "No offense, but you're not what I pictured her type to be when I first met her."

That made Luka laugh harder. "That's exactly what I used to think. She's a designer though, at her heart, she's an artist too. As for how we finally got together... well, it involved a night out dancing, and a lot of alcohol. Just kind of happened. Not that I'm complaining." 

Adrien nodded, unsure what else to say. The way Luka talked about her and their relationship, told him he was confident in whatever they had between them. He knew he'd probably never have Marinette to himself, but the more time he spent with Luka, the more he decided he didn't mind. 

"What about you?" he asked, turning the spotlight on Luka. "What do you do besides dance and play guitar?"

"Not much honestly. Music is my life," he said wryly. "I mostly dance at the club to pay bills, but I do enjoy it. Hopefully one day, my music will become more of a career, but for now, I'm content."

Adrien was somewhat jealous of the easy vibe that surrounded Luka. The way he was able to pursue his passions, and talk about them like they were his whole life, yet could shrug it off as though he weren't bothered at his lack of success thus far. He seemed confident that it would work out for him eventually, but almost didn't seem to care either way.

Failure had never been an option for Adrien. His father pushed him to be the best at everything he did. It was exhausting. Even with the things he enjoyed, like fencing and piano, his father's constant pressure made it hard to stay interested when it was always about achievement and not pleasure.

Noticing his frown, Luka leaned forward, cupping his chin and running a finger along his lip. His closeness and the contact was like a jolt of electricity in his veins. He found himself gazing back into Luka's hypnotic eyes, unconsciously leaning closer. 

"What's the frown for?" he asked softly, his voice taking on a low, velvety tone that drew Adrien in even more. "Talk to me."

Luka stroked his thumb across his jaw, his countenance open and warm, inviting Adrien to speak his mind. "I envy you," he found himself saying. "I've never had the opportunity to follow my heart and do what I desire."

Luka hummed thoughtfully. Leaning closer, his head tilted slightly until their lips were almost touching. "And what is it you desire?" His warm breath fanned over Adrien's mouth, his voice as smooth as ever, intoxicating. He seemed to surround him, his scent, his presence, his very essence. 

"Right now," Adrien breathed. "You." At his words, Luka closed the gap between them. 

Their lips just brushed at first, making Adrien sigh, but slowly, the pressure increased, the kiss becoming more insistent, more passionate. He allowed himself to relax into it, giving himself over completely as he felt Luka's fingers weave into his hair, holding him in place, his tongue pressing between his lips, urging him to open up to him. 

He did so, feeling his tongue gliding over his, moving together in some kind of erotic dance. He groaned into Luka's mouth, melting into him. He'd had some good kisses to be sure. Kissing Marinette had been everything he imagined a kiss should be, but Luka's lips were just as soft and kissable as they looked, and this time, with tongues entangling, it was even better than the first one.

He allowed himself to be pushed back against the couch as Luka pressed closer, the beer bottle that had been in his hand mysteriously gone. Luka broke away suddenly, panting. "Sorry, is this too much? I don't wanna-"

Adrien cut him off with a kiss. "It's fine. I'll stop you if I'm uncomfortable."

"Promise?" Luka asked, lips brushing as he spoke.

"I swear."

With that, Luka growled, pushing full force back into the kiss. The sound sent a thrill of satisfaction through Adrien; to know he was wanted, desired. The thought emboldened him and he returned the kiss, dragging his hands through Luka's long, soft hair, knocking out the elastic holding it back. The other man groaned happily, rolling his hips into him, and Adrien wondered what other reactions he could pull from him. 

Tugging lightly at the ends of his hair, he sucked Luka's lower lip into his mouth, nibbling it as he pulled away. That drew a muttered curse from him, as he dove down, aiming for Adrien's neck. He dropped his head back, allowing him better access and enjoying the scratchy feel of his stubble contrasting with the softness of his lips. 

Sliding his hands around Luka's waist, his fingers inched under his shirt, feeling his muscles tense and bunch as he explored the broad planes of his back. When he felt teeth scrape the skin at his pulse, he hissed, dragging his nails down Luka's back, earning him another muffled growl. 

He was so responsive, and each little sound and movement he elicited made Adrien feel more powerful. Knowing he held this man's pleasure was an incredible feeling, like a kind of high. He wanted more.

Sitting up, Luka's knees slipped to either side of Adrien's hips to keep him balanced as Adrien pulled his shirt off over his head. Luka was a big guy, but so was Adrien, and even still, his head only came up to his chest when he was sitting over him like this. Using that to his advantage, he leaned in, flicking his tongue over a nipple, pulling on it gently with his teeth before closing his lips over it. 

He smiled when he felt Luka's hips buck, his hands latching onto his hair. Looking up at him through his lashes, he was pleased to see Luka's head tipped back, lips parted as he audibly panted. He repeated the actions again, paying attention to which drew the most response and repeated that on the other side. 

A groan shuddered out of Luka as Adrien continued his ministrations, hands gripping his hips and squeezing his ass as Luka ground his hips into him. It felt amazing, but with both of their tight jeans, it was almost uncomfortable. 

Sliding his hands around, he reached for the buckle on Luka's belt when he was suddenly stopped. "I think- maybe- we need- more space." Luka panted looking down at Adrien through hooded eyes. 

Nodding wordlessly, he watched Luka grab his beer from the coffee table, tipping it back to drain it's contents. He followed suit before allowing himself to be led to the bedroom. Luka turned to pull him in for a kiss, walking backward until he hit the edge of the bed before pulling away.

"Before we continue, I need to ask how far you want to go? Last night you just wanted to kiss, but we've already done a bit more than that and-"

Adrien pressed a finger to his lips, smiling slightly. "Why don't we just see how it goes? I told you I'd tell you if I was uncomfortable. I promise I will."

Luka nodded, brushing his hand aside to press their mouths together again. For a moment, they just stood there, exploring each other, hands slowly making their way to waist bands, unbuckling belts and pulling down zippers. 

Luka stepped away long enough to shed his pants and kick them aside before returning to Adrien, lips dragging down his neck. He bent, trailing kisses over Adrien's chest which heaved with each breath, tongue teasing over the lines on his abdomen until he reached his hips, lightly snapping the waistband of his boxer briefs with his teeth. He knelt before Adrien, watching him as he pulled his jean down his thighs and around his ankles, all while kissing his way across the v of his hips. 

Adrien shivered as fingers skimmed back up his legs, tucking into the waist band of his underwear. "May I?" Luka asked, his voice low and gravelly. 

Biting his lip, Adrien hesitated a moment, feeling a bit gun shy before reminding himself he'd already been naked in front of Luka before. He only hesitated another moment longer before nodding slowly.

Luka's eyes flicked away for a moment, his movements pausing as he smiled. "Gabriel?" he teased, fingering his waistband where the name was stitched into the elastic.

Adrien blushed but shrugged. "Perks of the job. Never have to buy underwear," he joked.

Luka laughed, leaning into run his tongue along the edge. "Mmm, well you're like a walking advertisement. Though, I think the real deal is much more satisfying than the photos," he winked.

Adrien chuckled, which quickly turned into a groan as Luka returned his attention to his hips, holding his gaze while he dragged his underwear down. Adrien reached down to push Luka's hair out of his face, mesmerized by the heated look in his turquoise eyes as he felt the elastic slip down and under his ass. Luka pulled back from him to watch his erection spring free with a small bounce, tongue darting out to lick his parted lips. 

As he dragged the fabric the rest of the way down his legs, he looked up at Adrien questioningly. "May I?" he asked again.

Adrien bit his lip, suddenly unsure, despite his racing pulse and raging hard-on. This seemed like a line they were crossing. He knew that if he said no, Luka wouldn't be angry, he'd respect his boundaries and his wishes and they could just keep doing what they were doing. Still, even as nerves wracked his body, he heard the word 'yes' slip passed his lips, his body responding to the hungry look in Luka's eyes. 

* * *

"Yes." The word slipped out of Adrien's mouth, breathy and desperate, but Luka had heard his hesitation. 

He had to go slow with Adrien, he knew, easing him into things to make sure he was comfortable and wasn't going to run. He knew better than most how much damage a bad first experience could do. He tried not to think about his own bad experience, grateful he'd finally found the courage to try again. 

His family had always been pretty progressive, he and his sister allowed, even encouraged, to experiment and try things for themselves, in order to figure out who they really were. He'd known for sometime he could swing both ways, though he was generally more inclined to like women, especially after his first go with a man. 

He wanted to make sure he took his time with Adrien, giving him plenty of time to back out as he helped him explore his sexuality, feeling incredibly honored that he trusted him enough to do so. Kissing and touching had been easy, but things like oral and (god willing) anal, would take more finesse. 

Holding Adrien's gaze, he wrapped a hand around his cock, watching his eyelids flutter as he carefully stroked him up and down. Adrien held Luka's hair back from his face, barely moving as he watched when Luka leaned forward and stroked his tongue up his shaft. His hold on his hair tightened, and interpreting that as a good sign, swirled his tongue around the head, satisfied when his eyes closed on a quiet moan. 

Slowly taking the tip of him in his moan, he sucked lightly, pulling away and using the moisture from his mouth to lubricate the rest of his length. Stoking him a few more times, he watched Adrien's face carefully. His eyes were squeezed shut, lips pressed together.

"You good?" he asked.

Adrien groaned and nodded. "Yessss."

Luka suppressed a chuckle. "Can you look at me?"

He stilled, his eyes slowly opening. When their gazes collided, Luka could see Adrien's breathing pick up, his chest moving up an down. "Good," he purred. "Try to watch me if you can, if not that's ok; just enjoy it. But, I wanna know what you like, what makes you feel good. So I want to see your eyes as long as you can handle it, ok?"

Adrien licked his lips, nodding wordlessly. 

Keeping eye contact, he started over, licking him from base to tip, rubbing his head over his lips, taking him in his mouth, watching his every reaction. Sliding his lips along his length again, he tongued his balls, carefully sucking them into his mouth. Adrien's head thrashed, cursing under his breath before returning his gaze again with more heat than before. 

Pleased, Luka continued stroking, licking and sucking him, learning what he liked best until Adrien couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, his head tipping back as his hips started to rock into his mouth. Reaching into his underwear, Luka pulled out his own cock, stroking it in time with Adrien's thrusts. 

He was still getting Adrien used to the idea of a guy sucking his cock, he wasn't about to ask him to return the favor just yet. Maybe another time. For now, he would pleasure himself while Adrien took his. He made sure to moan as he worked, letting Adrien know he was as turned on by Adrien's pleasure as he was. 

"Oh God, _Luka_ ," Adrien moaned. "I'm so close."

Luka hummed happily in response, knowing the vibrations would further his pleasure. He picked up the pace, stroking and sucking him faster and harder until he felt Adrien tense, quickly pulling out of his mouth. He watched his fist pump up and down, a guttural groan leaving him as  he spilled himself onto his hand and stomach. Matching his movements, Luka followed just a second behind him. 

He saw Adrien's body sag, his knees ready to give out. With a smile, he leaned forward and pressed another kiss to his stomach, patting his ass. "Lay down and relax, champ. I'll get something to clean you up and be back."

Adrien did as instructed watching as Luka stood, his own legs shaking slightly. "What about you?"

"Already taken care of," he winked, turning for the bathroom. Wetting a washcloth, he cleaned himself up, returning to the bedroom to do the same for Adrien who groaned sleepily. Rolling onto his stomach, he cuddled a pillow to his side and promptly fell asleep. 

Luka chuckled, disposing of the soiled towel and joining him. He sprawled out on his back next to him, feeling content if not entirely satisfied. They'd find their stride soon enough he was sure. It was enough for him that Adrien was so open and willing. He hoped it would make their shared relationship with Marinette easier as well.

With that thought, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Several hours later, in the early hours of the morning, he was jolted awake by a loud noise in his living room. Looking to his right, he was relieved to find Adrien still dead asleep. He focused again, straining for sounds in the other room. He heard muttering, and quietly climbed out of bed. He recognized Marinette's voice seconds before she opened the door, rushing to intercept her before she could barge in. 

_What on earth was she doing here? And at this hour? Wasn't she supposed to be at her cousin's? Was she drunk? How had she gotten here?_  A million questions ran through his mind as he slapped a hand over her mouth when she gasped at the blonde in his bed, and dragged her out of the room.

Once they were in the living room, with the bedroom door shut safely behind them, he let her go. She immediately rammed her hands into her hair, gripping tightly. "Oh my god, I knew it!" she whisper-screamed.

_Well, shit._


	11. Sledgehammer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret - Madonna  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EPHUZenprKc  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fi3K608P6m0
> 
> Erotica - Madonna  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyhdvRWEWRw  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pqwQ9m5hv_8

"Oh my god, I knew it!" Marinette paced back and forth in Luka's living room, tugging on her hair. 

Almost as soon as she'd put the pieces together and startled everyone awake at Bridgette's place, she'd run out before anyone could protest and called a cab. She was mildly surprised she'd been able to get one, considering the hour, but could barely spare it a thought. If she thought she was wired before, it was nothing compared to now.

She felt like she was losing her mind, as she thought over her various interactions with Chat over the last several months, but imagining him as Adrien instead. She also thought about her dealings with Adrien, imagining him as Chat, and- _oh lord_ , she was getting a headache.

"You figured it out then?" Luka asked.

" _Psh_. I had a theory after listening to Bridgette talking about Felix, and then Alya saying how he was actually Adrien's half brother, and _dear God_ , they look alike, except his eyes are blue and Adrien's are green, and Felix's eyes are blue but Chat's are green and I always thought they looked similar and-"

"Marinette," Luka said sharply, grasping her upper arms and forcing her to stop pacing. "Slow down. Deep breaths, come on."

He made her breath in, then out. 

"Good, again."

Another deep breath.

"One more."

And another... she felt the spinning in her head start to slow slightly.

"Good, now,  start over. You know who Chat is?"

She nodded. "Adrien."

"Ok, and how do you feel about that?"

She spluttered. "I don't know!"

"Ok, relax. Close your eyes, take a breath, and just think about it for a moment." He waited while she complied. "Now, what's the overwhelming feeling?"

Her brows furrowed as she sifted through her thoughts. "Confusion."

"Ok, good. What's next? Are you upset?"

"...no?" she said slowly.

"Angry?"

"... no."

"Excited?"

"Eh."

"Happy?"

"I suppose?"

"You like him?"

"He's.... nice. Sweet."

"Ok. Are you attracted to him?"

She giggled, giving Luka a look. "He's a super model."

"That doesn't answer the question," he replied, though smirking.

She huffed. "Ok fine. Yes. He's attractive."

"But do  _you_  find him attractive? That's not quite the same thing."

"Ugh, would you stop being logical when I'm freaking out?"

Luka chuckled but waited for her to answer.

" _Yes._  Ok? I do."

"Good. So... you're ok with it then?"

"I'm.... still processing."

"Understandable."

She nodded slowly, allowing her thoughts to settle for the first time she first made the realization. Then, she processed the scene she'd walked in on. "Oh my god!" she hissed, pointing at the door. "He was in there! In your- in your  _bed_!  _Naked!_ "

"Uh, yeah... kind of a long story." He grimaced. "We probably should have talked about it before. If we were ok with... one-on-one time, though I suppose since you and I have one-on-one time, it's only fair."

Marinette spluttered again fully unable to cope. "I can't handle this right now. What the hell?!"

"Calm down. It's ok."

"Ok? OK?!" her voice became more shrill with each word, as her anxiety started to spike again.

Their conversation was interrupted when the bedroom door opened, revealing a very sleepy, and very naked Adrien. He blinked at them both before registering who was standing there. "Marinette?"

He seemed to suddenly remember he was naked, his hands moving to cover himself before one hand flew up to his face as he remembered he wasn't wearing his mask. " _Shit._ "

Luka smothered a laugh as Marinette facepalmed, groaning. 

"You said she wouldn't be here tonight?" Adrien hissed at Luka who shrugged.

"She's here because she apparently just figured it out."

"What?! How?"

"I don't know, something about Felix, and Alya? She was talking really fast."

"Huh?"

Marinette groaned again, keeping her face covered with her hands. "I was with Br-Lady Rouge, talking about Felix, and how she figured out who he was, and Alya said he was apparently your half brother. I put it together once I thought about the similarities."

Adrien looked stunned. "When did you meet Felix?"

Luka winced and Marinette's blush spread beyond what her hands could cover. "Can you please put some clothes on?" she asked in a strangled voice.

"Ach!" Adrien dove back into the bedroom, emerging a moment later with his jeans on as Luka moved into the kitchen.

"Anyone else want a drink? I sure need one."

Marinette silently raised her hand, eyes still closed, while Adrien nodded.

"You can look," Adrien said. "I'm dressed now."

She opened her eyes and immediately looked away. "Barely."

Adrien sighed as Luka handed him a glass of gold liquid. "Tequila?" he guessed.

"It works."

Blowing out a breath, he drained half the glass, watching as Marinette did the same. "Are you- mad?" he asked cautiously. 

"No.... just, processing." She said slowly. "Why didn't you tell me? Were you just gunna keep working with me without letting me know 'oh, by the way, we totally had a three way the other night, but I was wearing a mask, so you didn't know it was me, no big deal.'"

Adrien winced. "I was going to tell you, but I was scared to that night. It was already awkward enough. And to be fair, it's barely been 24 hours. Haven't really had much chance to tell you."

Marinette grunted noncommittally, turning to Luka, "And you. You knew? Why didn't you say anything?"

Luka shrugged, "Wasn't my secret to tell. I think you'll recall I told you the same thing that night." He gave her a pointed look and she averted her eyes. 

"I'm sorry," Adrien said, watching her warily. "I wasn't sure how you'd react when you knew. You never seemed very interested in Adrien, but you responded to Chat, and I just..." he held up his hands in a helpless gesture. "I'm sorry."

Sighing again, she finished off her drink, twirling the glass in her hands, watching the way the light reflected off the surface. Her mind was a whirl of emotions and she didn't realize she'd been asked a question, until she looked up to see Adrien watching her expectantly. 

"Sorry. Did you say something?"

Adrien flinched slightly. "I asked if you were ok? With it being me?"

"I- honestly don't know."

Adrien's posture deflated as he stared down at his half empty glass. Luka dragged a hand over his face, sighing heavily. 

"It's late. I think you both need to sleep on it. You can figure it out later, but let's just go to bed."

Adrien and Marinette exchanged uncomfortable glances. Adrien had been sleeping in Luka's bed in Marinette's absence. Now that she was here, it didn't seem right for all three of them to share a bed. 

"I'll take the couch," Adrien said miserably. Luka looked like he wanted to say something, but settled for an apologetic look as Marinette dropped her glass on the counter and disappeared into the bedroom, Luka following.

Adrien found his shirt, pulling it back over his head. His underwear he'd left on the floor in Luka's room, but decided it best not to go back for them. He flopped on the couch, staring at the ceiling as he debated just driving home. It would be more comfortable than spending a night on the couch and an awkward morning with Marinette who he was pretty sure was angry with him, even if she denied it. 

He deliberated for a few more minutes before finally gathering up his things and quietly leaving.

* * *

When they finally woke up in the morning, Adrien was gone. Luka had tried to call him, but he didn't answer. He figured he might answer if Marinette called, but she refused.

Since they both had the night off, and didn't need to go into the studio until the afternoon, they spent a quiet morning in, barely speaking as Luka was clearly disappointed in Marinette's reaction the night before.

"It's a bit hypocritical of you don't you think?"

She glared at him over her sketch pad.

"Are you going to tell him? You need to."

She sighed,  not wanting to discuss this at the moment. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Chat and Adrien were the same person. "Just let me get through this week," she pleaded.

Luka frowned. "Fine."

She wondered again about what had happened between the two men the previous night. She hadn't asked, and Luka hadn't volunteered, but she was still curious. Just the night before she'd been daydreaming about the two of them together, but now that she knew it was Adrien, she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

She now understood what Bridgette had meant when she said finding out who Felix was had shattered the illusion. She now felt a bit bad for taking Felix's side so quickly. She wondered if Bridgette would do the same when she told her about Chat.

Unfortunately, Chat was in the studio again that afternoon to rehearse their new number. M'Lady felt a bit bad for being so distant with him as he continuously gave her hurt and concerned looks. He pulled her aside after they were finished, before she had to begin rehearsing a new routine with Lady Rouge and Dallas. 

"Are you ok? You seem off today?"

"Fine," she replied shortly.

He stared at her for a long moment. "You know, don't you? Were you there when Marinette figured it out? At Lady Rouge's?"

"Yes," she admitted, somewhat honestly.

"Are you disappointed?"

The look he gave her was so cautious and vulnerable, she instantly felt bad for being so harsh with him the night before. She was still trying to decide how she felt about it all, but she'd noticed before that he could be somewhat insecure, especially as Adrien. She'd seen his father berate him on set more than once, and didn't want to be another person to make him feel inadequate. 

"No, chaton," she said quietly. "At least, not that it's you. I'm a bit disappointed you didn't tell me. I mean Marinette. You two work together. That's going to be a bit awkward don't you think?"

_It's a bit hypocritical of you don't you think?_

Luka's words echoed in her mind again and she batted them away. She was a stubborn one, and not ready to admit yet that he was right. She wasn't being fair. 

Chat hung his head. "I know. I was going to, but I didn't get a chance. I didn't think I was going to see her until I was in the office again. I didn't expect her to put it together so fast. Honestly, I'm not really sure how she did to begin with." He looked around to make sure no one was listening in, before speaking quietly again. "She said she saw the similarities between me and Felix, but when would she have even met him? Did he make her a drink when she was there for Lady's night? How would she have even known that's who he was?"

He shook his head, exasperated. 

"It doesn't matter now I suppose, I just don't know what to do. How to fix this. Luka's fine with it, but I don't even know if he and I can have that kind of relationship anymore if she's still mad at me." He looked at her, smiling ruefully. "You're part of all this too. How do you deal with it? That many people?"

She bit her lip, looking away from him. She caught Viper's eye from across the room where he was chatting with Dallas. He was watching them both closely, raising a brow when he saw her looking. His look seemed to say 'Well? Are you going to fess up?'

She looked back at Chat. "Patience," she said. "Patience and communication.

 

When rehearsal was over, Luka walked her back to her apartment. He said nothing, clearly communicating his own thoughts as he kissed her cheek briefly before leaving. 

Alya was waiting for her when she walked in; Nino, unsurprisingly sat beside her, both of them quietly sipping tea. "So," Alya said as she dropped her bag and slumped onto a chair opposite them. "You finally figured it out did you?"

She scowled at them both. "I'm guessing that's the reason you told that story about Adrien being Felix's half brother? You knew I'd put it together."

Alya lifted brow over the rim of her mug, not responding. Meanwhile, Nino leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Question is, what are you going to do now that you know?"

Marinette stared at him.

"He likes you, you know? Been crushing on you since he first met you when you started interning."

She blinked. She hadn't known that, but now that he said it, it made sense. He'd always seemed a bit friendlier with her than the other female interns. And then there was his behavior the night they'd gone to the movies together, when Alya and Nino first met. He'd seemed so happy to see her, yet disappointed whenever she laid down boundaries.

"Yeah, sure. He likes Marinette. But what about M'Lady? Chat's never been interested in _her_."

"You mean like you've never been interested in Adrien because he wasn't Chat?" Nino deadpanned.

She glared at him. What was with the men in her life being all sensible when she was being stubborn?

Nino sighed. "Why don't you let him decide for himself how he feels about M'Lady, just like you're trying to decide how you feel about Adrien?"

"You need to be honest with him, hun," Alya agreed. "You can't move forward either way until all the cards are on the table."

She slumped further in her seat and gave them both the same answer she gave Luka earlier. "Just let me get through this week while I try to wrap my head around this..."

Alya and Nino shared a skeptical look, but didn't comment.

* * *

Bridgette had spent the rest of the weekend, and indeed the better part of the week considering everything the girls had said on Saturday. She also considered Marinette's little revelation. She hadn't said who Chat was before she fled the apartment at the crack of dawn, but it hadn't been too much of a leap to put it together, especially when Alya hadn't seemed at all surprised.

Amanda had immediately plopped her head back down and gone back to sleep as Marinette dashed out the door, while Alya shook her head, amused, and joined her. Bridgette however, had been unable to go back to sleep until after the sun had come up.

She and Dallas had trudged into the studio to rehearse while Alya headed home, and she'd barely gotten through the routine, her mind elsewhere. Tikki had scolded her, and Marinette for their lack of focus before demanding they rehearse more during the week as she wanted the number ready for the weekend, and dismissed them with an exasperated huff. 

After some decent sleep, she'd been able to handle learning the routine, but being back in the gallery made her think of Felix. Particularly when he wandered in one afternoon. 

He'd headed directly to her section, idly strolling through the collection before stopping in front of her newest addition which she had painted Sunday night when her mind had still been a mess.

The canvas was mostly covered in black paint, occasionally streaked through with slashes of red and bright green. He stood there for several minutes, staring at it, before she finally moved over to his side, curious. 

He didn't look at her, but must've sensed her presence as he spoke before she could say anything. "This is... angry."

She hummed in agreement. "Yes. I was a bit... confused when I painted it."

He nodded silently, still staring at the painting. His expression was unreadable and eventually, her curiosity got the best of her.

"I haven't seen you here in some time Mr Giroux."

"Felix, please," he corrected her. "Mr Giroux was my father."

"Felix. What brings you in? Are you still satisfied with the piece you commissioned?"

Some emotion crossed his face, but disappeared before she could determine what it was. "Yes. It's perfect. I hung it in my room. See it every day."

She felt her eyes widen, surprised at his candidness. "I'm glad you enjoy it."

"As to what brings me here... I like it here. Your style. Your paintings speak to me."

He still wasn't looking at her but she felt her face flush. "I was under the impression you didn't much care for my work," she said before she could stop herself.

Felix's head snapped to her, a frown marring his handsome features. Damn. She hadn't seen him since Saturday night, just a few days, but had she already forgotten how beautiful he was?

"No, Miss Cheng. I know sometimes I can come off a bit... arrogant." His lips twitched into a wry smile. "I'm just blunt. And awkward. I apologize."

She was momentarily taken with the sincerity in his gaze and felt herself smiling back at him, before he flicked his gaze away again, a thundercloud falling over his expression. She felt a twinge in her chest, knowing that look was likely her fault. 

"I hope I'm not intruding, but you seem... down."

His lips thinned, his eyes snapping shut, She immediately started backtracking. "I'm sorry, it's not my place."

He shook his head. "It's fine. I just-" he looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I haven't really talked to anyone about it. Normally I'd talk to my- roommate about it, but he's been a bit disconnected the last few days as well. I think he's dealing with his own issues."

Bridgette frowned, remembering how Alya had said Felix and Adrien shared an apartment. That had to be who he was talking about. She wondered if something had happened with him and Marinette. She hadn't spoken to her cousin in a few days, and she hadn't said anything to her about it.

"Well, I'm sure you don't really want to share your personal business with a stranger. I was just being nosey," she teased lightly.

He turned a smile on her, the twinkle in his  light blue eyes taking her breath away. "Come now Miss Cheng. I thought we were more than strangers? I bought a painting from you, after all."

She smiled back at him and he stilled. "You look like her," he said quietly.

Her breath caught in her throat. "Like who?" she whispered.

"My Lady," he breathed, studying her. She froze, terrified he would recognize her, but unable to move under his probing gaze. Finally, he blinked, his expression clearing. "I'm sorry. That was rude."

All she could do was shake her head.

"I should go. Thank you for speaking with me. Have a nice day." He dipped his head to her, almost like he were bowing, and turned on his heel, striding from the room before she could speak. 

She stared after him as he left, feeling an aching sort of loss as soon as he left her. In that moment, she realized she'd misjudged him. More than that, it didn't matter to her that he wasn't the perfect man she'd dreamt up in her fantasy... She loved him.

* * *

Felix moved behind the bar Friday night, mindlessly filling drink orders while trying not to think about when his Lady would be on stage next.  _No,_ he thought. _Not his Lady._ She'd made that quite clear. He needed to stop thinking of her that way.

Bridgette's face from the gallery a few days ago flashed in his mind and he paused while shaking a martini. Why was he thinking of her again? 

He'd been mildly alarmed to hear her say she thought he disliked her work. He realized then that his comments about various pieces could have been seen as criticism. He knew he had a tendency to rub people the wrong way sometimes. He didn't mean to, he just couldn't seem to help it. He didn't have his brother's easy charm. 

He'd immediately apologized, throwing in a bit of self-deprecating humor, a trick he'd seen Adrien use before. It seemed to have worked as she appeared mollified, even smiling at him. There was a moment, when she'd smiled at him more fully, dark blue eyes glittering, that she'd reminded him of Lady Rouge and he'd been momentarily struck. 

She'd looked confused, hurt even when he'd abruptly left, and he felt bad for being so rude. That was all it was. He felt guilty for the way he'd acted when he'd last seen her. That was why he kept thinking of her.

It surely wasn't because he was suddenly interested in her. What kind of man would that make him, to suddenly shift his attentions from one woman to another simply because the former had rejected him?

The curtain rose again and another set of familiar chords played over the speakers. Tikki had decided to start a series of "divas" nights featuring songs by a selection of female artists. This week it was Madonna.

Low, gray, stage lights came on, shining a trio of dancers in very Madonna-esque outfits, giving them the look of a noir style film in shades of black, white and gray. Felix watched lazily through his peripheral as he laid down the martinis and a tumbler of whiskey for a table order on a tray to be delivered. 

 

_Things haven't been the same, since you came, into my li-ife._

_You found a way to touch my soul, now I'm never, ever, ever gonna let ya go._

_Happiness lies, in your own hands. It took me much too long, to understand_

_how it could be... Until you shared your... secret with me..._

The girls swayed and wound, dropping to the ground the crawl and roll around the floor. The same kind of sexy choreography Tikki usually used for slower songs like this one. As the chorus began, the crowd increased in volume when two of the girls hit the poles, quickly crawling their way up before dropping into poses as one remained on the floor.

A flash of red hair let him one one of the pole dancers was Dallas. The other he assumed to be Vixen who was quite fond of the dance style, and since M'Lady arguably had the best floor work and the most crowd appeal, that would round out the group.

He was surprised however when he looked up to find M'Lady on the pole, and Lady Rouge on the floor.

 

_Something's coming over... Mmm mmm..._

_Something's coming over... Mmm mmm..._

_Something's coming over me...._

_My baby's got a secret_

He could feel Wildfire moving impatiently around him, filling orders, as he stood frozen to the spot. Lady Rouge was as enchanting as ever, her tall, svelte form and flowing curls mesmerizing everyone who watched her. Her curves were on full display in a nude corset, embellished with crystals that glittered as she moved. 

Unlike last weekend however, when she'd been avoiding him, she seemed to be looking right at him as she danced. Staring him down and smiling invitingly like she used to. They hadn't spoken since he'd left her dressing room that evening and he wondered, hoped, that something had changed in the mean time. 

 

_You gave me back the paradise..._ _That I thought, I'd lost for go-od..._

_You helped me find the reasons why... you took me by surprise that you understood..._

_You knew all along... what I never wanted to say..._

_Until I learned to love myself, I was never, ever, loving anybody else..._

The girl's primed for the chorus again, hips swiveling and hair flipping seductively, but Felix's eyes were still glued to Lady Rouge who was now mouthing the words while staring right back at him. 

The lyrics didn't seem to hold much significant to their situation beyond the obvious part about a secret, but it hardly mattered. She was singing to him. Dancing for him again. Hope soared in his chest, and he suddenly couldn't wait for the show to end so he could track her down and find out if he was right, or if it was just wishful thinking.

* * *

Chat prowled through the crowd as intermission came to a close and everyone prepared for the next big group dance of the evening. The boys were staying in the floor, but they were all poised and ready to watch the next number along with the crowd. None of them had seen it yet, but a few of the girls had chatted excitedly about how sexy it was supposed to be.

After the week he'd had, Chat was looking forward to a bit of entertainment. Marinette had been avoiding him all week at work and even M'Lady still seemed a bit distant, though much more inviting than Marinette. Viper still talked to him, the two texting (and sexting) nearly every night after exchanging phone numbers. Chat was beginning to like him more and more, and hoped, for the sake of that relationship at least, that he could work things out with Marinette. 

The curtain rose and mummers spread through the room as blue and red floor lights illuminated the stage where the girls were all posed in various leather bound outfits. Some posed in metal cages, some hung from poles, some even appeared to be bound, cuffed or collared, while others brandished whips, floggers and riding crops.

His eyes instantly found M'Lady near center stage. Normally, Tikki had her playing a more dominant role, but this time, she was on her knees, the cuffs on her wrists attached by a chain to a collar and leash around her neck, and a gag in her mouth. On the other end of the leash was Dallas in a leather motorcycle cap and gloves, riding crop in hand. To say Chat was intrigued was an understatement. 

Ever since Viper had asked if he would want M'Lady to join in on their private time, he hadn't been able to put the idea from his head. He'd never looked at her that way before. She was his partner, he always tried to keep it professional. He'd seen how getting involved with a dance partner could be messy, but her and Viper seemed to make it work just fine.

It felt a bit disloyal to Marinette to be having such thoughts, but she was part of the group too. Was it really so wrong?

He glanced at Viper across the room who was also watching her like a hawk, a dark, hungry look in his eye. As the number began, the girls moving slowly on stage to the beat, and he couldn't help but imagine himself or Viper in the place of Dallas.

M'Lady's head rolled to the side as Dallas tightened her leash in one hand, petting her hair with the other. Unraveling the leash, she raised a heeled boot to her back, slowly pushing her forward. She bent at the waist, bound hands extending in front of her and putting her cleavage on full display as she slid down to rest her face on the floor, ass in the air. Her hips swayed side to side as Dallas danced over her, biting down on the riding crop in her hand and squatting low to the ground, knees spread wide.

 

_Give it up, do as I say. Give it up and let me have my way_

_I'll give you love, I'll hit you like a truck_

_I'll give you love, I'll teach you how to ooooo_

_I'd like to put you in a trance, all over..._

The girls transitioned between slow, sultry movements to sharp thrusting movements. There was so much going on onstage it was hard to choose where to look.

 

_Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body_

_Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body_ _  
_

_Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body_ _  
_

_Erotic... erotic..._

Chat watched in a trance along with the rest of the crowd as M'Lady was led around stage, posed in suggestive positions and play spanked. He'd never seen much appeal in the BDSM scene before, but M'Lady made it look damn appealing. 

"Don't."

Chat jumped, not having heard Viper approach. "Don't what?"

"I know what you're thinking, and I'm telling you, it's not a good idea."

Chat bristled. "What? So it's ok for you to have her, but not anyone else? I thought you guys were all about sharing?"

Viper growled, nostrils flaring an eyes slitting dangerously. "Watch yourself kitten. You're bordering insulting. And that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

"She knows who you are now. Even if she is interested, it's only fair you know who she is too. You're now the only one in the group who doesn't know, and you should be able to decide for yourself if you want to continue once you do. It's the same reason I told you to reveal yourself to Marinette."

"I still don't see the problem?"

Viper scowled. "She's being a brat right now, she won't tell you. So, I'm saying it's not a good idea. I should have been more insistent with you and Marinette, and look how that went down..."

Chat frowned. "Why is it your responsibility to look out for us, or try to get us to tell our secrets. We're all adults."

Viper's jaw ticked and he stared Chat down. "If you do go for it, leave me out of it." With that, he walked away, leaving Chat frowning after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay. So this chapter doesn’t really show anyone’s good side. And I’m sorry but, it gets worse before it gets better lol


	12. Do I Wanna Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title song:  
> Do I Wanna Know? - Arctic Monkeys  
> https://youtu.be/bpOSxM0rNPM
> 
> I think the lyrics are very fitting here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware the angst! Ha ha. I tried to put some fluff at the beginning to soften the blow but this is still a rough one. 
> 
> I seriously rewrote this chapter about five times. Especially after a bit of discussion with some of you. I think this a good direction though. 
> 
> Hold on tight. This follows nearly everyone’s perspective at some point. Like I said, it’ll get worse before it gets better.

Lady Rouge paced anxiously in her dressing room after the show. She hadn't bothered changing yet, wanting to be wearing something sexy when he came. If he came...

She hoped Felix had gotten her message when she danced for him again on stage. Then again, perhaps she needed to take a more direct approach with him. He didn't always seems to be the most adept at reading signals.

There was a light rap at the door and she halted, turning to the door. She tried to force her body to relax into a more natural pose as she called out for whoever was at the door to enter. Her pulse picked up when a familiar white blonde head poked through the door. She waved her hand for him to enter and watched as his eyes scanned her head to toe as he slipped inside.

The door clicked shut behind him, but neither spoke right away, simply watching each other. Felix opened his mouth first. "Your dance... was that-?"

"For you? Yes."

His chest fell as he let out a breath but his body stayed tense as he took a careful step closer. "You're not angry with me anymore?"

She shook her head, her heart breaking a little at the way his whole body seemed to relax at her words. "Are you not going to ask why I was angry to begin with?"

He'd begun moving closer to her, but paused mid-step. "Does it matter?"

"I suppose not anymore... it was a mistake on my part." She took a step closer, closing the gap. Reaching up to brush her hand over his cheek, she tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "When I first met you, you didn't make the best impression. I've since realized I misjudged you. I'm sorry for that."

He opened his eyes, training his intense blue gaze on her. She nervously reached up to remove her mask but he stopped her, gently taking her wrist. Her brows pushed together as she looked at him.

"You don't have to tell me if you're not ready."

"I am ready."

"Your hands are shaking."

"Because I'm nervous. But I still want to do this."

He studied her a moment, before sliding his hand from her wrist, over her hand to touch the edge of her mask himself. "Can I do it?"

She swallowed, but lowered her hand, nodding. His hand came up behind her head to untie it from the back, holding it in place with his other hand. She was tempted to close her eyes, but forced herself to keep them open, holding his gaze. 

He stared at her silently, both of their breathing, heavy and uneven with anticipation. Slowly he pulled the mask away from her face and let his hand drop. The moment he recognized her, he sucked in a sharp breath, reeling back slightly. 

"Miss Cheng," he breathed.

"Bridgette," she corrected quietly.

"Bridgette." He said her name slowly, like he was testing it out. She liked the way it rolled off his tongue, not quite able to hide her shiver at the sound of his voice. 

As they continued to stare at each other, she carefully reached for his own mask. He flinched slightly, but didn't move, allowing her to remove it. As his full face was revealed to her once again, her eyes scanned every inch of it, memorizing it as though she planned to paint it later... and perhaps she would.

"The painting," he whispered suddenly. "That's how you knew, wasn't it?"

She nodded. "Initially, yes. You'd taken your mask off the night before, but I hadn't looked at your face until I saw the painting."

"You were upset by what I said. The comments I made."

It wasn't a question, but she nodded anyway.

"I didn't mean it that way-"

"I know you didn't."

"It's a beautiful painting. I look at it every day. It reminds me of you."

She inhaled sharply, blinking back tears. Brushing her fingers over his cheek again, she cupped his jaw. "I- I think I may be in love with you."

He mirrored her movements, cupping her cheek in his much bigger hands. "I think I may be in love with you too." His eyes twinkled as his lips curled into a slow smile.

A breathless laugh left her before she pushed up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. He responded immediately. Arms winding around her waist, pulling her up to him and she wrapped her self around him as he walked forward and set her down on top of her dressing table. 

The kissed hungrily, devouring each other until a few items crashed to the floor and he pulled back for air. "As much as I want to take you right here, I think my bed is a bit more comfortable, wouldn't you agree?"

She grinned, nodding rapidly. He grinned back. "Get dressed and meet me outside. I'll be in my car." He gave her another peck, before turning for the door. He stopped with his hand on the handle and looked back at her. "On second thought, leave that on, just put your street clothes on top."

His eyes flashed with lust before he picked up his mask, pressing it to his face and disappearing through the door. Bridgette's head fell back against the mirror and she giggled giddily. They were back. 

She'd apologized and told him who she was and he'd taken her back. And the painting reminded him of her...

_Can you die of happiness?_

* * *

Further down the hall, Viper stalked out of M'Lady's dressing room after yet another argument. Lord, she drove him mad sometimes. They were, of course, arguing about Chat. Again.

He heard knocking behind him, and glanced over his shoulder to see Chat at her door. He bristled as he opened the door to his own rooms, shutting himself inside. The stupid kitten hadn't listened. He nearly ripped his costume as he pulled it off, trading it for his sweet clothes. Dressed, he grabbed his bag and stalked back down the hall, hearing giggling behind M'Lady's door as he passed. He growled as he slammed out the door, and headed down the sidewalk, ripping off his mask once he was sure no one could see him. 

They were both idiots if they went through with it. They weren't doing themselves any favors by keeping this secret between them. He just hoped that one, or both of them would do the right thing.

He was starting to worry that if they didn't find some kind of resolution soon, they were going to have a more serious issue. The fact that she was so unwilling to be honest with Chat/Adrien about her identity, worried him as to what other things she may not be entirely truthful about in the future. He shoved away the thought.

It didn't make any sense to him. Marinette was one of the most honest people he knew, and she'd always valued the same in others. So why now, was she behaving so contradictory? Was it truly just insecurities? Did she really think Adrien wouldn't accept her? He was still just getting to know Adrien, but he had a feeling the man would be thrilled when he found out. His best friend, his partner and his lover were the same person? That was everyone's dream wasn't it?

Or, perhaps it was more than that? Maybe she'd changed her mind about him now that she knew who he was? How would that affect his budding relationship with Adrien? How would that affect his relationship with _her_? 

He'd been ok with not being first in her affections, even if it needled a little sometimes. He knew she at least cared for him. If she'd given up her feelings for Chat just because of who he was behind the mask however.... Well, he didn't care to feel like a consolation prize either. **** ~~~~

He sighed, feeling a bit guilty. He knew a poly relationship was risky, At first, he'd just wanted to please Mari. Give her what he knew she wanted. Now that he'd gotten to know Adrien though? He wanted them both. But perhaps he was being selfish...

* * *

"You were gorgeous out there tonight, M'Lady. Fucking fantastic. And that leather outfit..." Chat growled, running a finger over her throat where her collar had been. She was dressed in her own clothes again, a simple tank and leggings, but he could still picture the way the bands of leather hugged her curves. 

Her breath shook as he spread his fingers, lightly wrapping them around her neck. "I wanted to be up on that stage with you, holding the leash instead of Dallas."

She moaned when he leaned in and nipped her ear, her fingers weaving into his belt loops and tugging him closer. She wasn't sure why exactly he was suddenly paying her attention, but she wasn't going to complain. It was what she'd wanted for months. 

Over the course of the week, she'd come to terms with his identity, but she still wasn't entirely sure what to do about it. After ignoring him for a week, how was she suddenly going to explain that she was cool with it? Sweep it under the rug and act like it was no big deal?

Then there was Luka, who kept insisting she tell him who she was. Part of her knew he was right, but it was easy to bury that under her own insecurities screaming at her that Chat had never wanted M'Lady before. 

Although he sure seemed interested in her now.

"Let's get out of here," he purred in her ear, and, high on his touch, she found herself nodding and being pulled out of the room by the hand.

 

Back at his apartment, she only got a second to glance around before his mouth was on hers and he was dragging her into his bedroom. His knees hit the bed and he sat down, pulling her down to his lap. Tugging his mask off, he threw it aside, no longer needing it now that she knew who he was. His lips were on her again in a second, one hand holding her chin in place, the other slipping under the hem of her shirt.

"Not that I want you to stop, but I gotta ask, chaton. What brought on these sudden attentions?"

He hummed thoughtfully, skimming his nose along her jaw. "Viper brought up the idea of you being a part of our- _fun_ , and while I admit I never considered it before, I'm not sure now why I haven't."

He pulled back, green eyes staring into her blue ones, as his thumb swiped over her lips. "You're a beautiful woman, M'Lady."

_Is that all?_  Her mind screamed at her. Was that all she was worth to him? A beautiful woman and good lay?

His mouth was skimming down her neck again but she was no longer responding. This wasn't right. This wasn't the Adrien she knew. She knew who he was now, but the anonymity she still held kept him from seeing her for who she was. 

Adrien cared about Marinette. He knew her. Though she'd been avoiding him all week, he'd still been trying to reach out to her, trying to fix things. 

Chat knew M'Lady, but he didn't really _know_  her. She may have been his friend and his partner, but to him she was still just another piece of this strange group relationship he didn't fully understand. He was using her.

She stood suddenly, ripping away from him. His fingers tangled in her hair, pulling the ties of her mask loose and her hand shot up to keep it in place. He cried out in protest, frowning at her.

"What's wrong?"

"He was right," she said numbly.

"Who?"

"Viper. Luka. He was right. I can't do this without you knowing who I am. You don't know- you don't understand."

"Ok..."

"I- I can't do this right now." She shook her head, backing away from him. 

"Wait-" he reached for her, but she stepped out of his reach, trying to hold back tears. "I'm sorry."

She ran from the room nearly running over another couple as they stumbled into the apartment. She stepped around them, headed for the door. She needed to get home, back to Luka, to apologize. She was an idiot. 

"Ma-M'Lady!" She heard her cousins voice and turned to see Bridgette and Felix watching her curiously.

"Bridgette," she said, looking between them in surprise. "You- you told him who you were?"

"Mmhmm," he cousin grinned happily back at her. "He was quite happy," she said, wrapping her arms around Felix's waist, smiling at him before pointed looking from M'Lady to Adrien's door. 

Felix followed her gaze and frowned. She'd never seen him without his mask before. He was just as beautiful as his brother. The thought of Adrien had her moving for the door again. "I'm glad you guys worked it out. I gotta go."

She turned and fled before either could respond, running nearly the entire way to Luka's apartment. She stumbled through the door, panting as Luka poked his head out from the kitchen where she could smell something delicious cooking. 

He'd pulled his long locks back into a bun, a few strands hanging around his face. It was adorable, she loved when he wore it like that. He didn't seem particularly thrilled to see her though, merely looking her up and down before returning to the stove.

She followed him and found him chopping up veggies before throwing them in a smoking pan with what looked like chicken. "Stir-fry?"

He hummed in response, keeping his back to her. She waited for him to say something. To ask where she'd been, anything but he stayed unusually silent. She tried to ignore the tension between them. She hated fighting with him. He kept ignoring her however, concentrating on his food.

Sighing, she realized she'd have to speak first.

"I was at Adrien's," she admitted. His shoulder's tensed, but he still didn't respond.

"Nothing happened. Or, at least, it stopped before it got too far. We just kissed." She took a deep breath, cringing slightly as she forced herself to say the next words. "You were right. I need to tell him. It's getting too messy and it's not fair, and..."

She trailed off, not sure what else to say as he remained silent. With his hair pulled back, she could see his jaw tic, even standing behind him. It then occurred to her that he might be upset that she'd been with Adrien without including him. Then again, he'd also been with Adrien with out including _her._ And they'd been together without Adrien... Lord, what a mess.

"If you're upset I was with him-"

"I'm not." Luka's shoulders fell, his hands gripping the counter as he hung his head. "I'm not upset. You and I may have been together first, but I've never been under any delusions that you cared about me more than him."

She flinched. He didn't sound jealous or bitter, just... resigned.

"Even so, I wouldn't have a right to be upset about you pursuing him when I've been doing the same."

"I don't care," she insisted. She was glad they were getting closer, that Adrien was becoming more comfortable. It would make the next time they were all together a bit less awkward. But he just shook his head, looking at the ceiling.

"That's not the point. We never talked about it. Neither of us actually had permission or consent from the other." She opened her mouth to object, to insist again that she didn't care, but the must've known what she was about to say. "I know that's still a new concept, but it's necessary. Even if you really _don't_   mind, you never _told_ me that you didn't. Technically, I had no reason to believe you would be ok with it. Same applies in the other direction."

"Honestly, I'm not sure it's fair of either of us in regards to Adrien himself. He doesn't understand how this kind of thing works. None of us do, really, but I'm afraid he's under the impression that it's more of an open relationship than a three-way. Especially since he doesn't know that you and M'Lady are the same person; he just thinks you're both ok with sharing. To him, I think he sees it as the only way he can have _you._ Just, maybe with a few extra perks..."

He straightened, rubbing his jaw as he finally turned to face her. He looked at the floor rather than in her eyes and she wasn't sure how to name his expression, but it made her a tad uneasy.

"I suppose it's my fault. I keep saying how communication is so important, but I've been letting you two keep running and avoiding instead of pushing harder to make you actually sit down and lay everything out like we should have from the beginning."

"I've been thinking it over since I left the club tonight..." He looked up at her, quickly looking away again, but not before she saw what looked like remorse in his eyes. That uneasy feeling increased. "You two already had feelings for each other before I inserted myself in the middle. I told myself I was trying to help. While I still think you should both know who the other is... I'm not sure that me being involved is really helping."

"Luka-"

"You loved him first." He looked up at her sadly. "And he loved you. He and I are still getting acquainted, and while I know you care about me, I also know we're not there yet. Or at least, you aren't."

Marinette opened her mouth to deny it, but nothing came out. She did love Chat still. Ever since she'd started seeing Luka, she'd put those feelings aside, thinking they'd never be returned. Now that she knew they were? That they still might be even after she finally revealed herself?

But she had feelings for Luka too. She may not be in love with him yet, but she was on her way to it. Given time she was sure she could feel the same. But did she have room in her heart for both of them? She knew that's what he was getting at, even if he hadn't said it yet.

When she said nothing, he smiled ruefully. Turning back to the stove, he stirred his food which was surely now close to burning. Opening a bottle on the counter, he poured a fragrant, dark sauce into the pan and gave it another stir. He kept watching the pan as he spoke again.

"I want you to be happy Mari. That's all I ever wanted. I'd like it to be with me, but- I don't want to stand in your way either."

Tears blurred her vision, her stomach sinking as she waited for him to say it. To put that final nail in the coffin. Her breath stuttered as he continued, thinking he had changed his mind, before her heart plummeted again.

"I honestly believe that we could make this work. That it could be really good. But, that's not for me to decide. We went about this all wrong. You and Adrien deserve a chance to explore your own relationship. To figure out how things might've gone if I hadn't gotten involved. So, I'm stepping back and giving you the freedom to do so."

His voice was quiet but full of determination. He'd already decided, even though she could tell it hurt him.

She stepped forward, reaching out to touch his arm. He turned sideways, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. She could feel the way his chest shuddered with each breath as he pressed his lips into her hair. 

She hated this. Why did it have to be this way? What if Adrien didn't want to pursue a relationship with her once he knew who she was? Could she still be with Luka?

No, that wasn't fair to him. He wasn't a rebound. He never had been, even if he was her second choice. But even that wasn't fair to him.

"You've always been my muse Cherie," he said quietly. "From the first time I met you. You'll always be my muse, no matter what happens."

She squeezed her eyes shut as pain lanced through her heart. She didn't deserve this man. He was too good. Too generous. Too everything. Yet, he loved her.

If only life were that easy. 

Yet, was it not possible to love more than one person? Did people not find love more than once in their lifetimes? Why not all at once?

"I don't want to let you go," she said, voice thick with emotion.

He held her tighter. "Talk to Adrien. Figure out what you two want. He was in your heart first, so that's where you should start." He pulled back, cupping her face as he looked down at her. His thumbs smoothed gently beneath her eyes, wiping away tears. A little smile tipped the corners of his mouth. 

"If you _both_ decide you want more... perhaps we can have a discussion. Do this the right way. Ok?"

Her stomach fluttered at the thought. _Hope_. That's what that was. She knew in that moment she had room for both men. Luka had already made it clear he did too. But what about Adrien?

She knew what her next step needed to be, even as it filled her with trepidation.

Pressing up on her tiptoes, she kissed him softly, sweetly; hoping it wouldn't be the last time.

****

* * *

Adrien glanced at the clock, mentally groaning at the time before looking back up at the ceiling. He'd been laying there for hours, ever since M'Lady left, thinking. He hadn't even bothered to undress.

His mind was a jumble of confusion as he replayed the last week in his head again. He was sure he'd missed something important somewhere along the way, but he wasn't sure what. He was even more sure of that as he got to the part where M'Lady fled his room. Her words repeating for the thousandth time, like a broken record.

_"You don't know- you don't understand."_

Understand what? Had he misread the entire situation? It seemed so. He still hadn't been able to wrap his head around the way their group seemed to work, and wasn't entirely sure of his place in it. 

He loved Marinette, that hadn't changed. He hoped she would give him a chance to work things out with her. At the same time though, he'd started to develop feelings for Luka as well. And, now that he was starting to see M'Lady in a different way, he could see developing feelings for her too.

For someone who'd had so little love in his life thus far, the idea of being part of a group like that, surrounded by people who shared themselves freely with him, and the he could share himself with in return... It was more than a little enticing.

It was now glaringly obvious though that there had been a breakdown in communication somewhere. That the rest of them seemed to know something he didn't. Something pivotal. The more he thought about it, the more his frustration grew that no one would simply _tell_ him.

Unfortunately, he wouldn't be working at the club tomorrow night. No, his father had insisted he attend another boring business dinner where he was expected to be seen and not heard. Never mind that his father hadn't spoken to him in weeks outside of photoshoots (when he deigned to actually attend in person that is). He was beginning to wonder why he still bothered to have any interaction with him at all, let alone continued to capitulate to his demands. 

Wasn't that why he had moved in with Felix in the first place?

That was a topic for another time, however. He was still too agitated to give it much thought, and he needed to try and get some sleep. Even if he wasn't performing tomorrow, he still had to rehearse in the morning. 

Perhaps he could find a chance while at the studio to demand a meeting with Luka, Marinette, and M'Lady so they could finally be done with all this secrecy.


	13. Who do you need? Who do you love? When you come undone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh. Sorry this took so long guys. But, you know how it is. Life happened.  
> Work got busy, my sister got engaged (yeah wedding planning) and I got distracted with another story. 
> 
> But, even though it’s waaaay over due, here’s the next chapter!
> 
> **While My Guitar Gently Weeps - Santana**  
>  https://youtu.be/L-5M1_DKvb0
> 
> **Come Undone - My Darkest Days/Duran Duran**  
>  https://youtu.be/4YWYB6N9TXk  
> https://youtu.be/Epj84QVw2rc

To say the tension in the studio Saturday morning was awkward, would be kind of like saying it was _warm_ in Hell. 

Viper and M'Lady stood on opposite sides of the large practice room, Viper quietly stretching while M'Lady whispered with Lady Rouge in a corner. It took Chat all of five seconds to spot, added with the way they kept taking furtive glances at each other, and the slight puffiness of M'Lady's eyes, visible even under her mask. For a minute, he sat frozen in the entrance, wondering what had happened and who, if anyone, he should approach first. 

_Had they fought about her coming home with him? But why?_ He still had more questions than answers, and that was enough to steel his resolve to ask for them.

Not wanting to interrupt her conversation with Lady Rouge, Chat made his way to Viper instead, lifting his arms over his head and leaning side to side as he began stretching. "Everything alright?" he asked quietly.

He didn't miss the way Viper's movements stuttered and he didn't answer right away.

"If this is about last night, I'm sorry. I know you said-"

"It's not _you_ I blame for last night," Viper's voice was soft as usual but had a slight edge to it. "I did tell you it wasn't a good idea, but you still didn't have all the pieces. _She_ did."

"Yeah... I'd very much like to know what those pieces are." Chat cringed internally at the note of petulance in his tone, but honestly, this was getting ridiculous. "Everyone keeps saying 'I don't understand' and I'm tired of not understanding. We're all adults, it shouldn't be so hard to have an actual conversation."

Viper gave him a tight smile. "I agree. But just like with your identity, it isn't my secret to tell. If you want to know what's going on, you need to talk to her. I've been trying to get her to talk to you, but maybe you'll have more luck with her directly."

"Right." Chat bent forward to grab his ankles, stretching his hamstrings and peeked at M'Lady from across the room. "Is everything ok with you two though? I'd hate to think I caused a rift over something so small."

"No, it wasn't you- er, well-" he sighed heavily, his fingers tucking under his mask to rub the bridge of his nose. "It's complicated."

"Hmm. Yeah, you keep saying that word..." Chat looked up at him, raising a teasing eyebrow.

Viper's lips twitched. "It definitely doesn't mean what you think it means. I'm sure you'll understand soon enough."

 

M'Lady began stretching as Tikki called for Lady Rouge to begin her routine first. Tikki approached while Lady Rouge was readying herself, looking between M'Lady and Viper, who was talking with Chat across the room. She was curious what they were saying, especially when she saw them smiling at each other. 

She knew she needed to have a conversation with Adrien, sooner rather than later. She owed him that much. But, her heart still stung from her conversation with Luka the night before, and she wasn't sure she had the emotional capacity right now. Then again, maybe it was like ripping off a Band-Aid; better to do it all at once and get it over with. Then she could crawl off somewhere and lick her wounds.

Tikki stood in front of her, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "Is whatever's going on with you and Viper going to be an issue? Or you and Chat for that matter? Please don't tell me I need to switch up partners again."

M'Lady bit her lip, glancing again at the two men across the room. It would help her wounded heart to not be around Viper so much, and she didn't want to hurt him either. But, things were still pretty up in the air with Chat too. For all she knew, this reveal could turn into a fight that caused more tension than existed between her and Viper.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I certainly hope not. I don't wanna cause you any trouble though. We're all adults, I'm sure we can be professional while we're working."

"I should hope so," Tikki raised a disapproving brow. She then leaned in and softened her tone. "If you need to talk, I'm here. I know I'm the manager and it's kind of my job to know what's going on with my dancers, but I also like to think we're friends."

"Thanks, Tikki," she said with a small smile. The petite woman nodded and sauntered away, flicking a lock of flaming red hair out of her face. 

M'Lady continued her stretching while Lady Rouge ran through her routines for the night, and Chat slowly made his way around the room to her.

"Hey," he said when he reached her side.

She avoided his eyes and sighed. "I'm guessing you want to talk about last night?"

"I do," he agreed. "But not right now. I'm not working tonight as I have- other obligations... but maybe you can come over after you're done at the club tonight? I should be home by then."

She hesitated, wondering if that was such a good idea. Then again, if things got weird, she could always just leave.

"Maybe you could bring Marinette too?" She nearly choked as he smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'd like to get everything out in the open, so we can all, hopefully, move forward."

"Uh..." she tried to suppress a nervous giggle. "Yeah. She'll be there. I promise."

Chat smiled and nodded as he walked away, and M'Lady felt a bit like she might pass out. _Oh, boy. I really hope this doesn't blow up in my face._

* * *

M'Lady's shoulders sagged as she finished packing up her things and zipped her bag shut. Tonight had felt like one of the longest nights of her life. She and Viper had still danced together, though the tension between them was palpable and painful. 

They must've still put on a convincing show though, since the crowd still ate it up. The artistic side of her imagined that the very real longing between them translated through their movements. In any case, the two minute routine seemed to last an eternity, and when Viper walked away from her as soon as they were off stage, her heart twisted painfully in her chest. 

He was keeping true to his word to give her space, despite their need to be close when practicing or performing. She could tell it hurt him as much as it did her, and she sincerely hoped, again, that they could find some kind of balance soon that would benefit everyone. With any luck, her conversation with Adrien tonight would go well, and he would agree to welcoming Luka into their relationship. He had certainly seemed to like him too, if the way they'd hooked up on their own was any indication.

She sighed, looking at her reflection in the mirror. The night was over now, and she'd promised to meet Adrien at his home to talk. But, what the hell would she say? She'd been thinking it over all night, and still hadn't come to any conclusion. Adrien seemed to have feelings for Marinette, while his 'relationship' with M'Lady was still relatively new. Would it be easier for him to handle coming from M'Lady, or Marinette?

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she left the building and caught a cab to Adrien's building, giving herself the time to make a decision. Before she knew it, she was standing at his door, her hand raised to knock. After another moment's hesitation, she took a deep breath and rapped three times.

 

Adrien growled in frustration as he made his way up to his apartment, viciously ripping out the bowtie around his neck. His father had insisted on black-tie attire, even though they were entertaining at home, which was utterly ridiculous. That had only been the start of his frustration that night however.

As usual, Gabriel had used him like a prop. A pretty trophy to show off to his associates. This time he'd been attempting to pimp Adrien out for a new campaign that included partnering with another local designer to produce a line of high-end swimwear. The way his father and the other brand's CEO had discussed his 'appeal', while the CEO (who happened to be female) eyed him  hungrily, made him incredibly uncomfortable. He felt like a stud being inspected for breeding potential.

Of course, any time Adrien tried to interject his opinion on- well _anything_ , he was interrupted, or ignored all together, relegating him to the vapid conversation of his other dinner companions; two up and coming models from another label who's heads seemed to be as full of air as their bleached out hair.

He needed to do something about his father, but he had no idea what. He wasn't sure it would do much good to incite his father's rage by threatening to reveal his secrets again, but then again, maybe it was time. He'd have to talk it over with Felix and Mireille. After all, they would also be affected if he ever made good on his threats.

He was distracted from his thoughts when he caught sight of a familiar head of dark hair at the end of the hall. Glancing at his watch, he was surprised to see it was already after one. He hadn't realized his father had kept him so late. He was also surprised that she was here already. The club didn't technically close until two. She must have come as soon as she finished her last number.

He hoped she was ready to talk honestly. He was over all the secrecy.

She shifted from foot to foot before looking over her shoulder when his heel scraped across the tiled flooring, alerting her to his presence. He wondered how long she'd been waiting. Felix wouldn't be home for at least another hour and a half, once he'd finished closing up the bar.

"Sorry," he said with an apologetic smile. "I hadn't expected you so early, I thought I'd be home by now."

Her eyes scanned him, taking in his appearance. He tried to picture himself from her perspective. Hair tousled from running his hands through it, shirt unbuttoned at the collar and rumpled tie clutched in his hand. He also imagined the circles under his eyes were showing, despite the concealer he'd applied before dinner. All-in-all, he imagined he looked as tired as he felt.

"That's alright, I haven't been here long." She stepped aside as he withdrew his key and let them both in. 

Dropping his keys wallet and tie on the counter, he shed his jacket, laying it over the back of one of the chairs at the kitchen island. He removed his cufflinks, dropping them next to his tie as he rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned his shirt a bit more, getting comfortable. He watched M'Lady place her shoes neatly beside her bag, before standing awkwardly in the foyer as though scared to come any further into the apartment. 

Feeling absurdly overdressed in comparison to her leggings and slouchy tee, he toed off his shoes as well before making his way to the bar. "Don't be shy. Come on in. Can I get you something to drink?" He poured himself a glass of chilled tequila, a new habit he'd picked up thanks to Luka, and waited for her response.

She carefully took a few steps forward, wringing her hands in the hem of her shirt as she nodded. He lifted a brow, waiting for her to elaborate before she shrugged. "Surprise me."

Since he still held the tequila bottle, he poured her a glass as well. 

A scant few feet separated them as they sipped in silence, allowing the alcohol to settle in their veins and relax them both. M'Lady kept her eyes trained on her glass, while Adrien watched her, attempting to summon the remainder of his patience, which had been greatly depleted over the course of the evening. 

As the silence stretched between them, he finally spoke, hoping to prompt her along. "Felix won't be home for a while." He knew she'd run into him and Lady Rouge as she left the night before. There was little point in hiding the fact he was his roommate. "We've got the place to ourselves for now."

She nodded, looking around the living room as though seeing it for the first time. Which, when he thought about it, she probably was. They'd been a bit distracted the night before. He gestured to the plush arm chairs near the empty fireplace, and she followed him over, sitting across from him. 

He relaxed into the fluffy cushions, amused at her awed expression as she settled into her own seat. The chairs had been a bit of a splurge, even for him and Felix, but since his brother liked to spend a lot of his spare time reading, and Adrien wanted a nice place to relax outside of his bedroom, they'd both agreed to go for the ultra comfy furniture. 

For whatever reason, he realized at that moment that she was alone. "I thought you said Marinette would be here too?" He'd asked Luka to join them as well, but he declined, insisting this was a conversation best had without him present.

"She is," M'Lady said quietly. At his confused expression, she set aside her glass, taking a deep breath before removing her mask. 

For several seconds all he could do was blink at her. Then he cursed under his breath, downing the rest of his drink in one swallow. _How had he not seen it?_ Then again, she hadn't realized he and Chat were the same person either. He remembered Luka's comment that they were all so blind, and the way he'd laughed whenever he or M'Lady talked about their alter egos as though they were separate people. It made much more sense now.

A lot of things did actually. Luka and M'Lady's insistence that things were 'complicated'. Why she'd told him he didn't understand. All this time he'd thought M'Lady and Marinette were two different women, both involved with Luka, but not seeming to mind his relationship with the other. Now he understood. He also was beginning to understand her reaction the night before. 

He'd basically insinuated that while he'd established his feelings for Marinette, he wasn't opposed to 'having a little fun' with M'Lady. As though he were just using her as a replacement when he couldn't have the one he really wanted, and in a way, he had been. Only he hadn't known they were the same person. She must've realized it too, and that was why she left.

He dragged a hand over his face as he reexamined their interactions from this new perspective before remembering the way she'd reacted when she found out Chat was actually Adrien. A flash of anger moved through him at the sheer hypocrisy of it all.

"Wait," his head shot up to look at her. She barely flinched as though she'd been expecting this exact reaction. "You accused me of lying to you. Of taking advantage by not telling you who I was. But you've been doing the same thing all along." He shook his head in disbelief. "If your conscious hadn't suddenly caught hold of you last night, would you have let things go on? Let me use you as M'Lady while thinking you were still mad at me as Marinette when that clearly wasn't the case anymore?"

This time, she had the grace to look contrite, a blush spreading over her face. "I know I over reacted, and I'm sorry. I was freaking out, over learning the guy I'd been crushing on for all these months was also the guy I'd been keeping at arm's length. I know that isn't an excuse, you've been nothing but honest since I outed you, opening yourself up. I'm sure you would've told me on your own, once you got past the same fear I was struggling with. The fear of revealing yourself and being rejected. 

"Once I knew it was you, I _knew_ I needed to come clean too, but I was terrified. You'd always kept M'Lady at a distance just like I'd done with Adrien, and I worried you wouldn't accept me as easily as I did you. Because I did. Once I got past the initial freak out, I realized I didn't care, but I was too stubborn to admit it and used it as an excuse to keep up the charade which honestly, is all really stupid. 

"Luka said from the beginning none of this would ever work if we weren't completely honest, and he was right. _God, was he right_." The last she muttered to herself as she dropped her forehead into her hands.

He remembered the way the two seemed to have been fighting that morning, and realized this was what it must have been about. "What exactly happened with you two? If you don't mind me asking?"

She sighed, looking up at him. "I don't mind. It something we should talk about anyway. Basically... we broke up."

Adrien sat up straighter, alarmed. "What? Over me?"

She breathed out a chuckle. "Not exactly. He said he realized we had feelings for each other first, and he didn't want to get in the way of that. He'd been trying to help us along that night we all.... he thought if we just broke the ice, it would help us move forward. But once he realized we were struggling with the whole honesty thing, he thought he might be doing more harm than good."

She sat forward, reaching for his hand before thinking better of it and pulling away. "He wanted us to have a chance to not only talk it out together, but to explore-" she gestured between them "-whatever this is without his interference."

Adrien's heart ached. It had been glaringly obvious that Luka cared very much for Marinette- M'Lady- _both_ of them, and he hoped he'd felt something for him too, yet he'd also recognized their feelings for each other, and had stepped back to give them a shot on their own. It was very sweet of him, and while he appreciated having the chance to be with the girl he'd been pining for for so long, to have her to himself, he couldn't help but feel sad that Luka wouldn't be a part of that too.

She must've read his thoughts somehow for she did reach out for him then, wrapping her hand in his own. "It's not forever, though. Or it doesn't have to be. He's still open to the idea of all of us- being together, but _only_ if we both decide it's what we want."

"I do," he nodded automatically. Then immediately backtracked in case they weren't on the same page. "I mean, if that's what _you_ want, I'm ok with it."

She smiled, squeezing his hand. "I am if you are."

"I am," he readily agreed. 

It wasn't an _entirely_ selfish decision, he told himself. While he certainly wanted to continue exploring with Luka, both emotionally and physically, he could tell that Marinette cared for him too. That she was heartbroken over their split. He wanted to be able to give her this. To make her happy. It didn't have to be one or the other. She didn't have to choose between him and Luka, and he didn't have to choose between her or Luka. They could have both. Right? 

"It won't happen right away," she said. "He specifically said he wanted us to have time together to make sure that was what we wanted. I agree, though I don't think it's going to change my mind, if I'm honest."

"I agree."

"I care about you, a lot. Have for a long time now. But Luka..."

"I know. You care about him too. How could you not? I barely know him and I admit I'm already falling for him. It's kinda hard not to." He shrugged helplessly and she laughed. 

"Right? He's just so... _good_."

"Not to mention hot-"

"Totally gorgeous-"

"Those tattoos-"

"And his eyes."

They both sighed dreamily before laughing at themselves. "Look at us, drooling over a boy like a couple of teenage girls," she teased.

"Hey, I'm not at all ashamed to admit the guys a wet dream."

Marinette laughed. "You know, I have to say, I'm a little surprised you're so ok with him."

Adrien frowned.

"I mean, I guess I'm still just trying to reconcile Chat and Adrien. You seem like such different people." She shrugged. "Chat I can see being openminded, given the industry we work in, but I guess I always saw Adrien as being much more... _straight_ laced."

He barked out a surprised laugh at the pun. "I'm sure that's what my father would have you think. Really though, growing up in the fashion industry, especially as a model, you kinda see it all. The whole spectrum. I may have never _personally_ been with any one other than straight women before, but I'm not opposed to anything else. Very little shocks me."

"Though, if we're being honest, I _was_ shocked that _you_ would be in a poly. _Marinette_ you that is. Like you, I figured M'Lady would be cool with it given what we do, but Marinette always seemed so, _wholesome_ , I guess. The baker's daughter and budding fashion designer?"

She laughed. "Didn't you _just_ say you see it all in the fashion industry?"

He winced. "True."

"But no, I get it. I was pretty sheltered growing up. Not that I think Maman or Papa would be _against_ it per se, I just wasn't really exposed to anything beyond a monogamous relationship until I got to university."

They spent the next hour or so, just talking and getting to know each other better, from both sides of the mask, until Felix finally arrived home with Lady Rouge. Neither were wearing their masks, and Adrien looked between Lady Rouge and Marinette, marveling at the similarity, though Marinette didn't seemed all that surprised to see Felix. The _real_ Felix.

"Oh good!" Lady Rouge grinned at the pair of them. "You finally talked!"

Marinette grinned back at her. "Yes, we did." She saw Adrien and Felix's confused expressions and shrugged. "Well, I guess that cat's out of the bag now- ha! Pun definitely not intended, but very appropriate."

She pulled Adrien to his feet as she walked them over to the other couple. "Adrien, meet Bridgette. And it's nice to officially meet you Felix, I'm Marinette. Bridgette is my cousin."

Felix accepted Marinette's outstretched hand as Adrien took Bridgette's, matching looks of comprehension on both of their faces, which made the girls laugh.

"That makes a lot of sense," Adrien said, joining in their laughter. Even Felix cracked a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Marinette, Bridgette's told me about you, I just didn't realize it was _you_ she was talking about." Felix studied her and Bridgette for a moment. "Neither of you seems at all curious about my relationship with Adrien. I take it you both already know somehow?"

It was Adrien's turn to laugh as the girls sported matching winces. 

"My friend Alya is a reporter and quite the well of information. She seemed to know quite a lot about the two of you, though I've no idea how much of what she said was accurate and what was speculation."

Adrien half groaned. "I imagine it's mostly accurate since I'm sure she got most of her 'intel' from Nino."

Felix rolled his eyes. "Apparently we need to have a talk with him about keeping his mouth shut. That boy is too smitten for his own good."

"Look who's talking," Adrien teased, elbowing his brother in the side and nodding at Bridgette. "You've been love sick over that girl for ages."

Felix blushed and glared at Adrien. "I could say the same about you, _little brother._ "

Adrien shrugged, unfazed. "Guilty."

"Well, we'll leave you two to it," Bridgette said waggling her eyebrows as she gently pushed Felix towards his room. "You two have fun."

"You too," Marinette fired back with a grin. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"No promises!"

"Be safe! Use lots of protection!"

"Absolutely! Safe words are essential!"

Felix face flamed red as he dragged Bridgette the rest of the way into his room, slamming the door. Adrien and Marinette's grins turned to snickers when they heard a sharp *smack* on the other side of the door, followed by Bridgette's yelp, Felix's growl and a giggle.

Adrien shook his head. "I've never seen him like that. Though, I kinda always thought there was a bit of a deviant hiding behind that polished exterior of his."

"Bridgette's definitely happy. She hasn't had much luck with guys in the past, but Felix seems to check all her boxes so far. Plus, he's a big fan of her art, so that's a plus."

"Art? Wait, did she paint that picture hanging in his room? I was wondering where that came from."

"Yeah, she told me about that. That's apparently how she figured out who he was."

"Huh. How about that?"

They stood there for a moment in comfortable silence, politely ignoring the soft noises coming from Felix's room. Though neither spoke it out loud, it was clear they were both having the same thought. _What now?_

"So," Adrien finally said. "Did you- want another drink? Or were you ready to call it a night?" He glanced subtly at the door to his own room. Not exactly an explicit invitation, but the implication was clear. 

They may have everything in the open now, and decided to move forward, but that didn't mean this wasn't still new territory for them both. He had no idea how slow she wanted to take things, and he didn't want to make assumptions. Though he really hoped she'd stay.

She bit her lip, glancing around the room. "I wouldn't say no to another drink. A glass of wine this time maybe. But perhaps we should give them a little more privacy?" She raised her eyebrows and nodded towards Felix's room.

Adrien smiled, relieved. He took their empty glasses and placed them in the sink before grabbing a bottle of wine and a corkscrew and leading her into his bedroom. Closing the door behind them, he took a seat on the bed, opening the bottle and taking a swig before passing it to her. 

She laughed as she sat down beside him, taking the bottle and examining the label. Her mouth dropped open a little when she read the vineyard. "Isn't this like a $200 bottle?"

"Yep."

She gaped at him. "And you're just drinking it straight from the bottle? Like you got it at the convenience store? You savage!"

He grinned widely, giving her a careless shrug. "Perks of privilege." He grinned wider when he pictured the look of horror his father would likely give him if he saw them. Marinette chuckled, shaking her head, but took a sip as well.

They continued chatting idly, enjoying the wine as they got more comfortable with each other. Adrien's hand slid next to Marinette's as they leaned back on the bed, their fingers slowly intertwining and his thumb stroking the back of her hand. Marinette laid her legs across his lap as she turned to face him and he wrapped his fingers around her calf, slowly moving his way up to her knee, then down her thigh towards her hip. She trailed her finger tips over the exposed skin of his forearm, tracing the slight ridges formed by muscle and vein. 

The bottle was still half full when it was set aside, forgotten, as their faces moved closer together, lips brushing. They threaded their fingers through each others hair as the kiss deepened, and before long, they were both stripped bare, hands and lips exploring each other freely. 

By the time Adrien had rolled on a condom and positioned himself over Marinette, they were both lost in a haze of passion, need, and love. They stared into each other's eyes, blue to green, finally without their masks as he moved into her with a slow, steady thrust. They both groaned with pleasure, fingers and mouths interlocking as they moved together. 

Adrien had heard the term 'making love' before, but he hadn't understood what it meant until that moment. And while Marinette had experienced it before with Luka, this was different. This was two hearts, two souls, recognizing one another, and connecting after waiting patiently for so long. They did everything they could to make it last as long as possible before they tipped over the edge together, falling into ecstasy, and then falling asleep, still wrapped around each other.

* * *

Luka sighed as he entered his empty apartment, dropping his bag at the door. It had only been one day, and though nothing had changed physically about the place, it felt foreign and different without her there.

In his mind's eye, he could picture her curled up on the sofa, sketch book in hand while he strummed his guitar. He could see her sleepy smile when he handed her a plate of breakfast and a large cup of coffee as she shuffled out of bed in his t-shirt first thing in the morning. He could still feel her wrapped in his arms as they slept in his bed.

He kicked off his shoes and moved over to the chair beside his guitar stand. Laying the instrument over his lap, he began randomly plucking strings until a melody emerged, the sound sad and low. It was a form of therapy he'd developed at a rather young age, putting his emotions to music, and it helped soothe the ache in his chest.

He'd seen Marinette and Adrien talking at the studio that morning, knew Adrien had asked her to come over so they could talk. He'd politely declined when he asked him to join as well, not wanting to interfere. He'd promised to give them space, and he would do it, no matter how much that hurt. 

Rehearsal, and their performance's that night had been hard to get through. Being that close to her, touching her that intimately and knowing he didn't have a right to feel the aching longing that he did. Like his guitar, dancing was another form of therapy for him, a much more physical one, and he allowed himself to indulge in it, broadcasting his thoughts and feelings for all to see. He knew she could feel it, and he selfishly hoped that if he kept it up, it would be enough to bring her back to him. 

He wasn't a fool though. He knew that even though she was worried about how Adrien would react when he knew the truth, he knew the boy didn't have it in him to turn her away, even if he was angry at first. The two of them had a rare kind of chemistry and connection. One he sometimes liked to fool himself into believing he shared with her as well. 

He could only hope he'd made enough of an impression on them both to make them want to let him into their lives, but he wouldn't hold his breath. They had the kind of love people wrote songs about. Why would they want to share that with anyone else?

The notes he played became angrier and more broken; sorrow bleeding through. It made him think of that song "While My Guitar Gently Weeps". How fitting. Closing his eyes, he let the sound move through him, and allowed himself to unleash the pain he'd been holding back since the night before, when he'd held himself together as he comforted Marinette.

She had no idea how much is had hurt him to let her go. And she never would.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter dance inspos:
> 
> Hey Big Spender:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXxcJISNsVI  
> For the ladies ;) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8e6pDJJFO98
> 
> Love Sex Magic - Ciara ft Justin Timberlake:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raB8z_tXq7A  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RmLZVFf2-nw  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8nH0tumXbSo


End file.
